Footprints in the Sand
by MauraBarton349
Summary: The second of my alternative ending stories, this time based around the death of PC Kerry Young. The criminal family the Radfords are more dangerous than ever, and Sun Hill must pull together with MIT if they are to solve the case and save thier friends.
1. When a Stranger Calls

_We all find ourselves, thinking it, don't we? No matter if it's Eastenders, Emmerdale, Hollyoaks or The Bill, the moment we hear a favourite character of ours is about to be given the Grim Reaper treatment, we can't help, but groan._

"_But I don't want them to die!" we all wail. Unfortunately, the scythe of that blasted hooded figure comes down faster than we can say; "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_So, it's really ironic that the character that aroused my interest in The Bill happened to be the one who was dealt that fatal blow in the very first episode I watched – PC Kerry Young. As an impressionable young thirteen-year-old, I couldn't help but watch the episode with my mouth hanging open, with that wail of "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" as she was gunned down in Smithy's arms moments after they declared their love – goddamn you and your storylines, Paul Marquess._

_And speaking of no names CoughLouCough, I know I wasn't the only one mildly *ahem* annoyed that her killer slithered around the station for another year after, like the slimy snake that he is, bringing my favourite character down too. Again, goddamn you, Paul Marquess. But later, you start to think to yourself; "but what if it hadn't happened that way?"_

_That very 'what if' has been going around and around in my head for the past six years (no, I don't have anything better to do with my time) and for the past year, an alternative ending to Kerry's shooting has been developing in my head, and now here we are with the very first chapter of that said story. _

_I hope you enjoy the story and if you come across the odd bit you think is far-fetched, don't worry, I'm not going crazy (don't even say it, Jess) but just a little *ahem* bit tainted by the soap that is Home and Away (don't ask, I don't know what possessed me to watch it either. But it used to be so good. Sob.)_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please leave me a review. Just to clear up in case anyone's confused – Andrea is a journalist for the benefit of this story, but has not began a relationship with DI 'with-the-face-I-want-to-slap' Manson, nor is her relationship with Smithy anything more than a platonic friendship (for this chapter at least), and as for Kerry – well, you'll have to read on and find out, won't you?_

* * *

Six o'clock in the morning, and Sun Hill Police Station was preparing for morning shift. Groups filed into the briefing room in various sizes, talking and yawning while strapping on utility belts or zipping up stab vests. Dale Smith was already in the briefing room waiting, to nobody's surprise, bright and alert, unlike some of his other colleagues.

"Morning," he greeted, getting a mixed response of verbal replies and grunts. "Come on, wake up, the public aren't going to come to you for help with those long faces!"

There was a ripple of laughter and the door opened again and in came Gabriel Kent, alert and smartly dressed. "Sorry Serge," he said, glancing behind him and shutting the door. It was opened again a microsecond later, narrowly missing him, by Andrea Dunbar. She threw him the dirtiest look she could muster before standing in the back of the room, her arms folded.

"Anyone else to come?" Smithy asked, slight irritation to his voice. "Or are we all here?" He paused, nobody said anything. "Good. We'll get on then. OK, as you all know, the Alan Kennedy trial comes to court today. We've worked long and hard to nail Kennedy, so we need to pull together and see that we finish the job. Sam will be sending around emails, telling everyone their dates and times to be giving evidence. This is a dangerous man. Let's not put him back on the streets. Any questions?"

"Is it true that he retraced his confession, Serge?" Yvonne enquired, her hand up.

"Yes," he said, sighing heavily. "Without that, it means we are going to have to hold our own in that courtroom. They're going to make out that we made him confess. Don't let anyone twist our words, especially not Michael Sherwood QC. I believe we can all do it though. Any other questions?" Smithy looked around the room, nobody said anything. "OK, good. Any questions or concerns, come and see me, June or Sam. Right – today's pairings. Tony and Reg – I want you two patrolling the high street please. We've had a couple of reports of gangs hanging around by shops, causing general nuisance. Just make sure there's no trouble. Honey – you're to run along to CID. You're needed as Family Liaison Officer. Your first experience at it. Good luck."

"Thanks," she said, her eyes lighting up. "Can't wait!"

"Do us proud. Amber and Yvonne, you two are needed on the Cole Lane estate. We need to step up patrols there as well; I reckon the kids there think we're going soft. Andrea –" Before he could complete the sentence, he was interrupted by Andrea's mobile beeping, announcing a text. He raised his eyes to her. "Well I was about to give you your pairing, but keep the social life at home please!"

At his sharp tone, she gave him a nasty look, not unlike the look she had earlier given Gabriel and replied insincerely, "Sorry Serge."

"I want you with Laura at the Jasmine Allen. Show her the ropes around there. Laura, I leave you in capable hands. Touch wood." Everyone laughed, apart from Andrea, who didn't even crack a smile. He gave her a curious look, but said nothing else on the subject. "So Gabriel, that just leaves you and me in the area car. OK, I think that's it everyone. Go on, do one!"

All laughed again and began to file from the room. Smithy emerged last, zipping up his stab vest. He looked down the corridor, catching sight of Andrea, who was standing a few meters away, staring at her phone. "Oi, I thought I told you to get on the Jasmine Allen with Laura," he said, his voice jocular, walking to her.

She looked up from her phone, face flushed and eyes over bright. "You did," she replied simply.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you in there."

"Just forget it," she said shortly, looking at her phone again.

"Problems? Who's that from?" he asked, trying to look over her shoulder at the screen.

She snapped her phone shut and glared at him. "It's none of your business!"

"Andrea, I was just –"

"What? Nosing? Just stay out of it, it's nothing to do with you! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get out on the Jasmine Allen Estate like a good little girl!"

Smithy watched, his mouth open as she stalked off down the corridor. What on earth was her problem, he wondered, strapping his radio onto his stab vest. Women. He wasn't sure he'd ever understand them or their moods.

"What's up with her, time of the month?" Gabriel said, stepping up to Smithy with a coffee in his hand, watching Andrea shove her way through the doors and disappear from sight.

"I wish I knew," he said, turning the radio on. "What is it with women, ready to explode at any moment? If you even smile at them, they scratch your eyes out!"

"Kerry was just the same." The PC smirked as Smithy's back stiffened in annoyance. "I still have the scars to prove it."

"Sure," he said shortly, walking down the corridor. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Whatever you say, Serge," he said slyly, following him down the corridor.

* * *

Andrea's head was pounding with a headache. She rubbed her temples and glanced at her watch, directing her colleague over to a burger van to get some coffee. She dumped three sugars into her coffee, stirred it well and took a sip.

"You look like you needed that," Laura said kindly, stirring one sugar into her own.

"Needed the sugar rush," the younger woman said, glancing at her watch again.

"That's the third time in ten minutes you've looked at that," Laura said as they continued walking. "Expecting something?"

"Yeah, the end of shift to come."

Laura laughed. "I'm afraid that's five hours away yet." Her watery-blue eyes wrinkled with concern and she said in a motherly voice; "are you alright Andrea? You've barely said a word all morning."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. Didn't sleep very well last night."

"Are you annoyed at Smithy? It was really unfair, him making an example of you like that this morning. As if any of us can predict when someone texts us!"

"Yeah, someone tell that to him!" Her eyes darkened. "No, I'm not annoyed at him. He did apologize. I'm fine, really. Just overtired."

Laura smiled and looked around the deserted estate. "Does this place get a lot of bother then?"

"It has its fair share, I suppose. Nothing on the Cole Lane Estate of course; this place is like Toy Town compared to there."

"No need to tell me that, I live there," she said, shuddering. "Utter nightmare, screaming, shouting, riots every other night."

For the first time in what seemed like weeks, Andrea smiled. "I know, it's not nice. Never thought about leaving?"

"Well, I've thought about it, but there's so much to consider; work, my sons' education and – I don't know, maybe I'm still hoping I can change things there."

Andrea smiled sympathetically. "Well, don't try doing it on your own, will you? One woman – or man – crusades never do end well."

"I'm sure Sun Hill can make the change together. If they can crack cases as tough as that Kennedy man, I'm sure we can make some difference to the Cole Lane. I remember hearing all about that in the news. Let's hope they throw away the key, huh?"

"Here's hoping," Andrea said, nodding in agreement.

"If he gets off, that paper that seems to be leaking all those stories will have a field day! Can you imagine the headline? 'Sun Hill Slacks! Rapist walks free!'"

"Yeah," Andrea said, tucking her cold hands into her stab vest, guilt at betraying her friends. "Let's hope the only news they report is good news. We'll get him sent down. I know it." Her phone beeped again and her hands balled into fists. Laura looked at her curiously.

"You're popular today. Aren't you gonna get that?"

Looking like she'd rather throw it in the drain than look at the message, Andrea slid it out of her pocket and looked at it. Relief crossed her face and she put it away. "Just my friend, Siân. Wants to go out later. Might hold her to that."

"Who were you expecting it to be?"

"Nobody."

"You didn't seem very eager to answer that."

"I'm well past the stage at being excited about getting a text."

Laura laughed. "Thanks, now I do feel young. I've only just got the hang of working the damn thing, let alone got over being excited about a text!"

Andrea laughed too. "The novelty does wear off when the thing goes off nonstop. It drives you crazy at times."

"Can't live with them, can't live without them."

"I'll drink to that," she said, raising her nearly empty coffee cup. She drained the remainder of the liquid and threw the cup into a bin they passed. She stretched her arms over her head. "Gosh. I love this job, but it doesn't half take it out of you! I hope we don't have to do much chasing today."

"Seems the day doesn't want to go your way," Laura said, pointing at a gang of youths, who ran from the shop laughing as the aged shopkeeper tried to follow. "Come on, let's do it!"

Andrea groaned and broke into a run, the gang sprinting away when they saw her and Laura running towards them. "OI! Get back here!"

* * *

"Quite a hull," June said approvingly, when Laura and Andrea returned to the station, with the three boys in cuffs.

"Thanks Serge," Andrea said, taking her hat off and leaning on the custody desk on her elbow. To the boy she'd brought in, she said; "alright answer her questions."

"What's it worth?" he said slyly, eyeing her up and down.

"A shorter sentence if you cooperate," she snapped, "so get on with it!"

"Name?" June said, smiling slightly, with a sideways glance at the PC.

"Donald."

"Donald what?"

"Donald Duck!"

"Well, Donald, you seem to be missing certain duck features! Might I recommend that you do as PC Dunbar says or you'll be looking at a heavy punishment. Now let's try it again, shall we? Name?"

"Lee Evans," he said, giving in.

"That's better. Date of birth?"

"Twenty-fourth of August, nineteen-eighty nine."

"Primary address?"

"Flat Fifteen, Brookside House, Jasmine Allen Estate."

"Right, that wasn't so hard, was it?" June said, handing cell keys to Andrea. "Cell Six is free."

"Serge," Andrea said, taking the keys and obediently leading Lee to the cell, leaving her to process the remaining two youths. She sighed quietly as she shut the cell door. The end of shift seemed so long off. At least she had meeting up with Siân later to look forward to. Though, she thought regretfully, now that she had something to look forward to, it would probably make it seem ten times as long until the end of her shift. She smiled at June as the senior officer came in, leading the two other suspects. She handed her the keys on her way out, and she and Laura made their way to the canteen for their break. The two women sat over tea and sandwiches, talking idly. They were shortly joined by Honey, talking excitedly about her job as family liaison officer, Yvonne and Amber, complaining about their day so far on the Cole Lane Estate and Smithy and Gabriel; the former who would come back in an angry silence and the latter with the smirk that said clearly he'd been winding the Sergeant up. Presumably over Kerry, Andrea thought, biting her nails. Maybe she shouldn't have snapped at him earlier. He had been trying to apologize; something that men and especially him seemed to find difficult. Her concentration slid away from the conversations going on around her and she thought of her job at the News Office glumly. She wished she had found police work first; she enjoyed it more. Sure it was a challenge, hard and upsetting at times, but it was thriving. She had friends here; real friends, not the two faced bunch of morons who would stab you in the back to get any information. But, she thought her cheeks reddening, was that not exactly what she had been doing for nearly a year? Her stories were slowing down; Bruce Malcolm would want her out of Sun Hill soon; and then run her exposé. Then everyone would hate her. She looked down, tears welling up in her eyes; that would be the hardest thing about it. And what of her big piece about racism in the MET? What racism? A year, she had been here, and had seen no hide, nor hair of any racism. Bruce wanted Adam Okaro's head on a platter because he was a black Superintendent, but she had the utmost respect for him. He was a fair leader, a good man – much better in both ways than Bruce Malcolm would ever be. The man was such a sleazebag. Sometimes, she wondered why she didn't tell him to stuff his job – right now, that didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Andrea? Andrea? I'm talking to you!"

"What?" she said, dragging herself from her thoughts and turning her attention to Laura.

"Are you ready to get back out on the mean streets of the Jasmine Allen?"

"As I'll ever be," she said, standing up and finishing the last bite of her sandwich. "See you skivers later!"

* * *

The day was finally over. Andrea brushed her long hair out and placed the brush back in the locker. She glanced at her watch and put her coat on, swinging her bag over one shoulder. Siân would be waiting for her at The Rose Garden bar. She hurried out of the locker room, along the corridor and out into reception. Smithy was ahead of her, exiting the station. She rushed after him.

"Smithy!"

He looked over his shoulder at her. "Oh, talking to me now, are you?"

"Don't be like that!" she said pleadingly, falling into step beside him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you earlier."

"I wasn't trying to be nosy, I just wanted to know if you were alright. You looked a bit upset."

"I know. I'm really sorry."

"Forget it, its fine." He looked down at her curiously. "Is everything alright? You've been a bit – I don't know – distracted these past few days."

"No, I'm fine," she said, twisting her hands together. "Bad time of the month, that's all. Be thankful you don't get it."

"I thank my lucky stars every day. Some of us are going to the pub. Coming?"

"I can't," she said, glancing at her watch again. "I've already made plans; I'd better get going or I'm going to be late. See you tomorrow."

"Hey," he said, catching her arm and pulling her into a loose hug. "Whenever you want to talk, you know where my office is."

"I know," she said, clinging to him tightly with a sudden impulse.

"Hey, steady on," he said, laughing and releasing her. "Do I look like a teddy bear? You've really got it bad, haven't you?"

"Sorry," she said, flushing and turning away. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," he said, waving at her, and watching as she scurried around the corner, walking on when she disappeared from sight. Andrea walked quickly; she was streets away from the pub where she was meeting Siân. As she crossed the road, a text was announced on her phone. Probably Siân, asking where she was, Andrea thought, sliding it out and opening it. She stared at the text, stopping short in the middle of the road for a spit second before the honking of a car horn woke her up and she dived out of the way as the silver vehicle shot past her, the driver yelling a mouthful of abuse. Blinking away tears, she put her phone away. Someone out there wasn't going to leave her alone.

* * *

Siân Kelly was waiting outside The Rose Garden Bar, looking at her watch, torn between amusement and exasperation. Andrea would be late to her own funeral; she was the most unbelievably unorganised person in the world, but somehow could hold down two jobs at once. Siân's blonde eyebrows rose; Bruce Malcolm had only wanted her to do it because he fancied her – not that she was impressed, amused or even flattered by his attention; in fact, it irritated her. Whenever his back was turned, she and Andrea would vent their frustrations behind his back – and nothing too flattering was said either. Siân looked up at the sound of hurried footsteps; Andrea was rushing towards her, waving. Siân held out her arms and the pair embraced.

"Sorry I'm late."

"I'm rather used to it by now," Siân said, leading the way into the bar. "You look tired. Rough day?"

"Been chasing loud mouthed kids for most of it," Andrea said, sitting on a stool at the bar. "I know most people would love to be doing this – but they really have no idea what they're getting themselves into."

"Sucks," Siân said sympathetically. To the barman who stopped by them to take an order, she said; "Mojito for me, and what can I get you Andrea?"

She grunted and said to the barman; "Surprise me, please. Something sweet and creamy."

"I have the perfect one. Bailey's Irish Cream with Mint Liquor and Ice Cream?"

"Sounds perfect."

"Need the sugar rush?" Siân asked, glancing down at the watch her friend was wearing.

"Desperately. For more reasons than just that as well. Its coming Siân, I can feel it. He wants me out of there."

"And you don't want to go?"

She shook her head, shrugging her jacket off. "No. I like it too much. I've made some really good friends there, but I've stalled him from the exposé for long enough. I do it any longer, and he'll know its cos I want to stay, not cos I want more information."

Siân snorted. "You're not kidding there. I heard him having a right bitch to Logan Lockwood about it earlier. He's annoyed that he's getting nothing more on his front page than details about the Kennedy trial."

Andrea's eyebrows rose. "Give him a perfectly good story, and he's still not happy. Well, he won't be very happy with all my so called research. There's nothing to report, Siân. He wants Okaro's head on a platter, and I can't give that to him."

"You've had nothing from the whole year you've been there?"

"Nothing more than those stories he put as front page news. Kerry's rape claim; the sniper stuff, Okaro's cannabis bust; that's all there is. I have no racism story to report; Adam Okaro is a perfectly good boss; loyal, caring, fair – everything Bruce isn't."

"What're you going to do?"

"Well he can go ahead and expose me. I don't think there's any other way around that. But he's getting no more stories from me. It's finished, Siân. I'm done. I'm not going to cause any more trouble than I already have. Too many innocent people have been hurt already."

"Kerry?" Siân said gently, laying a hand on her friend's shoulder at Andrea's affirmative nod. "Andrea, you can't know that things would have turned out any different if that story about her and Sergeant Smith had been run. It still would have happened. They still might not have believed her allegation against PC Kent."

"You don't know that. It wasn't necessary for the whole world to find out. I should never have given him that story. It wasn't fair on Kerry or Smithy."

"He'd have found out in the end; you know what he's like."

"Well, he might not have. He never found out about her allegation against Gabriel."

"That wasn't spread around the station."

"What difference would it have made? He would have run that if he could; trample all over her grave and memory with it. Made out that they did have a relationship and she was just some kind of deluded attention seeker."

"I bet that would have pleased your PC Kent. Having the whole world think they were in love."

Andrea snorted. "Please. Him in a relationship? He can't raise a _smile_, let alone anything else!"

Siân laughed. "Oh, that's mean!"

"He's meaner. And he deserves it!"

"He hasn't given you any more hassle has he?"

"No. Just a sly comment here and there. The usual." Andrea smiled as the barman put the cold drink down in front of her. "Thanks," she said, sucking it through the straw as Siân paid. "Come on Siân, cheer me up. I have a whole lot of washing up to look forward to at home!"

* * *

Andrea and Siân left the bar together at nine o'clock. Swaying and singing, they parted ways when they got to Siân's flat, and Andrea continued down the road alone to her house a few streets away on Saffron Drive. She walked up the pathway to her door, planning on lighting a fire in the grate, and not for warmth purposes. When it was lit, the orange and red flames roaring, she sat cross legged on the carpet, systematically scrunching page after page of her carefully gathered research of racism in Sun Hill and throwing them into the fire. She threw the last of it into the flames in a pile and watched it burn. Bruce could go ahead and expose her. But he wouldn't be getting anymore stories about Sun Hill out of her. Standing up, she stared until the papers had turned to ashes and exited the sitting room to go and do the washing up. She stopped short on entering the kitchen. When she has left it that morning, there had been a great pile of washing up to do – but it was all gone. The kitchen countertops were gleaming, boxes of food stacked neatly away in the corners. She opened the cupboard – there, meeting her eyes, were the plates and cups that had that morning been waiting to be washed, but here they were, all clean. She quickly scurried around the house, making sure every window and door was locked; they were. Andrea sat on the stairs, staring at the phone, baffled. Should she call this in to Sun Hill? But what would they say? How strange would it be to call and say that someone had been in her house and done the washing up?


	2. Hell or High Water

_Welcome back to chapter two of Footprints in the Sand! Thanks to Jess and Amy-Lou for reviewing the first chapter of the story. I loved the time period too, Jess – just a shame that it didn't last like that. Look where the show is now – oh, wait... Yeah, you don't think I'm crazy much – it takes one to know one. :P_

_Amy-Lou, thanks for your reviews and input too – but I'm afraid the fluffy romance – if there is any is a long way off yet. Keep reading though and I might just transform from my evil self and surprise you..._

_And thanks last, but not least to Kym, without whose law expertise, I would still be baffled, scratching my head and trying desperately to research law and punishments on the internet. That never seems to go very well. _

_The story continues here, and Andrea's time doesn't get much better – her secret's out and the mystery texts are still coming..._

* * *

Andrea had slept badly. She stumbled from the shower, bleary eyed and her hair dripping wet. She gripped onto the sink and stared into the mirror; her skin was pale and cheeks looked hollow. The texts had kept on coming days after the intrusion into her house; she had turned it off after yet another one last night. Whoever was doing it – what sort of a kick could they have possibly been getting from it? Towelling her hair dry, she walked into her bedroom to change, hardly noticing what she was putting on, until she realized she had put her jeans on back to front. Cursing angrily, she stumbled from the room, pulling on a shirt on and went downstairs to have some breakfast. She walked around with a bowl of cereal, quickly eating the honey nut cheerios. She'd have to be off soon or she was going to be late and she wanted to make the most of the remaining time she had at Sun Hill.

* * *

"Have you tracked down Andrea yet?" Adam asked Gina, as the furious pair strode down the corridor together.

"No, no answer from her home phone or her mobile."

"Tried the Daily News office?"

"Yep, no comment, they said. Surprise, surprise."

"Well, she still needs to give evidence at Alan Kennedy's trial today," he said, stopping by the door which led to reception.

"Well, I've sent Smithy around to her house, see if she's there. And the irony is she's a really good copper," Gina said darkly, pressing the security button to release the door.

"Clearly too good to be true," Adam said dryly, following the Inspector through. He glanced outside at the gang of reporters and said to Marilyn; "how many are out there?"

"There's quite a few, Sir," she said, glancing at him over the top of the newspaper she was reading. The front page headline screamed; 'Undercover Reporter Exposes Sun Hill!' "They keep asking for information."

"This is a private matter; we're not at liberty to discuss anything with them about Andrea Dunbar."

"Well that's what I keep explaining but it doesn't make any difference. This is 'big news.'"

"That'll suit her down to the ground. But the more information we give, the worse it's going to get."

"They're having a field day out there," Jack Meadows said, stepping into reception and peering over the desk to look outside.

"And as if that girl hasn't put us through enough humiliation, now this. They're going to be camped out there for weeks; the station who didn't realize they had a journalist among them."

"They can camp all they want, it won't get them any more information," Gina said serenely, looking at the group again.

Adam glanced outside and said to her; "you could have a word with our journalist friends, could you? See if you could get them to move?"

"Oh, my pleasure," Gina said, striding through reception and outside. The group of reporters straightened up excitedly, taking photos and firing questions, thinking they were finally getting a statement. As Adam and Jack watched, her voice carried back to them loud and clear. "Alright everybody there's absolutely nothing to see! No, you can't talk to Andrea Dunbar, now move along!" As the questioning continued, she bellowed; "the only comment I have to give is CLEAR OFF! Now get out of here!"

* * *

Andrea left her house, slamming the front door behind her and making sure she locked it. As she walked away, she looked back at it suspiciously. Maybe it was just her imagination, but she was sure someone had been in there more than once. A few times, she hadn't been able to find something – like her purse or warrant card – where she had known she had left it, and then it would just turn up in the strangest of places, like under her pillow or even in the washing basket. Maybe she should report what was going on, but what could they do about it? There were never any signs of a break in, and nobody apart from Siân knew where the spare keys were, and she wouldn't ever do something like that. And what of all the messages she'd been receiving? Were they connected in some way? Shaking her head wearily, she glanced down at her wrist and stopped – she wasn't wearing her watch. Sighing in exasperation, she turned to go back for it, when the car horn honked loudly and shrilly. Startled, she turned as the area car drew to a stop beside her; she was further startled to see Smithy at the wheel, looking as if West Ham had been kicked out of the league.

"What're you doing here?" she said, stopping, feeling uncomfortable at his angry gaze.

"Come to get you. Get in the car."

"I have to go back for something."

"I don't care. Get in!"

"But I –"

"You either get in of your own accord or I drag you in, Andrea, your choice!"

"What's the matter with you? Look, can't you wait here? I just have to get my watch," she said, turning back into Saffron Drive. "I'll only be a minute!"

"Get back here!" he said, jumping from the car and catching her arm. "Believe me; you won't have much use for a watch today! Why don't you try turning on your phone instead? That makes a pretty good watch! Problem solved!"

"What's going on?" she asked, bemused as he shut the door and got in at the seat in front of her. His eyes locked on hers in the review mirror.

"What do you think? You're front page news!"

"Oh no," she said faintly, sitting back in her seat as he pulled the car into the road.

"We're going to Inspector Gold's office!"

"Smithy –"

"Save it for the Inspector!"

"M – My editor's done this, not me; I didn't want anything published, not like this!"

"Well, maybe now you'll have just a slight idea how we felt when our dirty laundry was aired all over the front page! Save it," he snapped as she opened her mouth. "I don't want to hear it!"

"But –"

"Just shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

Andrea looked down at her lap, biting on her lip in an attempt to stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. It wasn't his angry words she found upsetting, or even the way he was speaking to her. It was the hurt in his voice. She saw the reporters still hanging around the station as the car drove through the rear gates and she closed her eyes. Anger was beginning to ebb its way through the hurt. Just wait, she thought savagely, just wait until I get my hands on Bruce Malcolm! When she was through with him, she promised herself, he was going to wish he'd never had the bright idea of sending a journalist undercover in the station, the double crossing moron. But then, she thought guiltily, Smithy was right, really. Now she knew what she'd done to him, to Kerry and to everyone else at the station. It wasn't a nice feeling. Now all she could feel was utter shame. Inspector Gold and Adam Okaro were standing on the ramp, looking coolly at her. She gulped silently; this was going to be a day she wouldn't forget in a hurry.

* * *

Inspector Gold laying into her seemed to have taken forever, and now here she was, outside the courtroom, having just given her evidence against Kennedy. It had seemed to have gone OK, but they had tried to make it seem as if she had been tampering with evidence as well as leaking stories to the Daily News. All in all though, she thought she had held her own rather well. Her legs were shaking and a thin film of sweat was covering her forehead; and it had little to do with what was going on that day. She crossed to the vending machine for a tea and as she was waiting, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked around before tentatively taking it out; if anyone saw her using it, they were bound to think she was up to no good. Sure nobody else was around; she looked at the screen and groaned silently. It was that unknown number again. When were they going to get bored and stop it? She entered the toilets, drinking down the hot cup of tea quickly; it burnt her mouth. Putting down the cup, she turned on the tap and filled her hands with water, splashing her face. Siân had left her messages, tentatively asking if she was OK, but she hadn't yet been able to return her calls – and really, what did she think? Leaning against the wall, Andrea slowly finished the remainder of her tea, and soon heard footsteps emerging from the courtroom and the voices.

"...be pleased. Now where's she gone?"

"Off to call her news friends?" Sam's voice carried out, as Andrea threw the empty cup away. "You can just imagine what tomorrow's headline will be, can't you?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Adam said as Andrea emerged from the toilets. There was an awkward silence in which the two glared at her. "The sentence was fifteen years," he told her shortly, "no thanks to you."

Words got lost on the way to her throat and she just nodded. If he had got off because they believed she had tampered with evidence – she probably wouldn't be standing right now. Sam probably would have killed her where she stood. She found herself walking as Adam told her to move, and closed her eyes, feeling faint. That tea had done little good – she hoped they wouldn't want to keep her for long at the station. She'd got a bit of a lecture from Gina about how she had broken the law – by having the two jobs, but luckily for her, it wasn't something she could be charged with. At the most, she'd get a fine and right now, that seemed to her like getting off lightly.

* * *

Adam Okaro had wanted her in his office for the second telling off of the day when they got back to the station, but feeling fainter and fainter by the minute, she barely took in anything he said, just nodded every time his mouth stopped moving.

"...I hope you understand that, Miss Dunbar. I'll get Smithy to see you out."

"OK," she said automatically as he opened the office door, allowing Smithy, who was waiting outside to enter.

"I want her out of here and soon, Sergeant Smith."

"Sir," he said, nodding, and taking hold of her arm.

"Get off, I can walk by myself," she said irritably, jerking her arm away, stepping past him out of the office. Now, she supposed, she just had to clear out her locker and get off the premises. Good. She walked through the corridor, Smithy behind her, and the moment they were through the doors, he tried to take her arm again. "Get off!" she said, snatching her arm away. "I don't need you leading me; didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Don't get snappy with me Andrea; I'm not the one who's in the wrong today!"

"Just don't touch me, alright?" said shortly. "You ve got eyes, haven't you? You can see me; I don't want you touching me!"

"Alright, alright!" he said, following her through the corridor. "I don't know why you're being so irritable; you've brought this all on yourself!"

"So I've heard," she said through gritted teeth, blinking in an attempt to clear her vision.

"Hey, hey!" he said, catching her shoulders in time to stop her walking into the closed locker room door. "That's what we call a door Andrea. We open it before we walk into the other room!"

"Get your hands off me!"

"Oh, you're welcome!" he said sarcastically as she opened the door and entered the room. "Next time, I'll let you knock yourself out, shall I?" Smithy closed the door behind them, rolling his eyes; she hadn't answered. He watched, leaning against the door as it took her multiple tries before she could slide the key into the locker and begin to clear her possessions into a bag, which she pulled from the bottom of the locker. There was silence for a few moments, which was broken when she dropped a bottle of shampoo; it went spinning past her and hit the door. He picked it up and raised his hands defensively when she snatched it back. Why was she being so irritable all of a sudden? Earlier, she had been compliant, but ready to say something in her defence, but now she was being so snappy – almost aggressive – ready to explode and all he had done then was give her shampoo back to her. He watched her; she stopped short and stared into the locker. Raising his eyebrows, he stared at her, waiting for her to carry on. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Get on with it then!"

"Please, just give me a minute."

"What's the problem?" he said in a bored voice.

"It's cold."

He gave her a strange look at her sudden change in attitude. "Are you being funny? It's boiling!"

"I don't feel well, I need to go home."

"Well at least we agree on something. Get on with it then, the sooner you're finished, the sooner you can go home and back to the news office to embarrass us some more! That's what you really want to do, isn't it?"

"No, I..." she trailed off and reached out in front of her, grabbing nothing but thin air before she stumbled back a few steps and fell to the floor, just missing hitting her head on the bench.

"Andrea?" He rushed to her side in panic when she began to twitch violently. "Andrea? Look at me! Come on, open your eyes and look at me will you!" While struggling to undo the belt on her jacket, he looked to the closed door. "Help me! Somebody help!"

As he was unzipping the coat and taking it off, footsteps came running and the door burst open. June Ackland stood in the doorway, looking in shock as he rolled the jacket up and placed it underneath her head. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, it's some kind of fit! Go and get an ambulance! Now!" As she ran back down the corridor, leaving the door open, he undid the top three buttons of her shirt, talking to her the whole time. "I'm just undoing your buttons here, OK? You'll be alright, I promise! What's wrong with you, you silly girl?"

The seizure began to subside, and he rolled her onto her left side in recovery position as Gina Gold came into the room. "The ambulance is on its way. What happened?"

"I don't know! We were just talking – then she just collapsed and had this convulsion!"

"A bit convenient. Today of all days."

"Oh come on. Nobody can fake a seizure this well." He laid a hand on Andrea's shoulder; she was trembling slightly, her breathing shallow and groped for her hand with his other one. "Can you hear me OK? Can you squeeze my hand?"

"Can she?" Gina asked, leaning to the side when he said nothing else.

"Barely."

"Can she talk? Can she say if she knows what caused it?" She paused; they both listened and heard nothing more than her shaky breathing. "Well, is she wearing anything? A medical tag? ID bracelet?"

"No, nothing. Even if she had something – we'd know about it, we'd have had it recorded!" As the last word left his lips, he looked up at the Inspector, who had her eyebrows raised. "No. Surely she would be that stupid as to leave it out."

"Well if she has, she's done a good job of keeping it a secret," she said, as June led the paramedics into the room.

"Almost too good a job," he said, remaining passive until the paramedic moved him out of the way, and picked up her wrist, checking her pulse.

"What's her name?" he asked, not looking up.

"Andrea," he said, sorting through her locker and checking through her back to find anything of use; there was nothing.

"Has this ever happened before?"

"No. Not that we know of."

"Does she have any medical conditions?"

"We don't know. There's nothing on her records and she's not wearing an ID tag or medical bracelet."

"Was there any warning?"

"Smithy?" Gina prompted; interrupting him from a thorough search of her bag.

"What? Um – I dunno, she complained of being cold, was a bit sweaty, was being a bit irritable just before – um..."

"Any aggressiveness?"

"A – a little. And she nearly walked into the locker room door."

"Pupils are dilated," he said, gently lifting her eyelids. "We need to get her to hospital now."

"Don't you have any idea what's wrong with her?" he asked, watching them slide her onto the stretcher, still lying on her side.

"We won't know until we get her to the hospital and do some tests."

"You'll let us know though, won't you?" Gina said, zipping up her bag and passing it to one of the paramedics. "It's hers, there might be something of use in there."

"Is – nobody coming with her?" the paramedic asked, taking the bag, exchanging a look with her colleague.

"No, we can't spare anyone at the present time. Please let us know what happens though."

* * *

Andrea woke up to Siân sitting by her side, white faced and fearful. She blinked a few times and her friend sat on the bed. "Can you hear me?"

"What happened?" she asked in answer, inching herself up in the bed.

"You had a Hypo. Don't you remember?"

"No," she said tearfully as Siân handed her a cup of water. "Thanks. I – was in the court, then Adam Okaro's office and then..."

"The locker room?" Siân prompted her.

"I can't remember! I just remember being taken in here, and then – "

"OK, OK, don't worry! You're going to be fine." Siân glanced at Andrea's wrist. "Andrea, where the hell's your watch? You weren't wearing it when you were brought in, they had to call be before they knew what was wrong. No wonder you collapsed if you didn't know your sugar levels!"

"It's at home," she replied, wrapping the scratchy, thin blanket around her. "I took it off this morning when I had a shower – only realized I wasn't wearing it when I left. I tried to go back for it, but then Smithy turned up. He wouldn't let me go back to get it."

"I'm sorry," Siân said after a pause. "If I'd have known what Bruce was going to do, I would have told you."

"I know. Don't worry about it, it isn't your fault. Well it won't do him any good. All the stuff I had collected, it's gone. Its ashes."

Siân paused. "What do you mean? "

"I burnt it," she admitted. "I meant what I said, Siân. There's nothing to report. And even if there was, I wouldn't be giving anything to him."

"Good. After the way he's treated you, he doesn't deserve it."

"And he can stick his job, too. As soon as I'm out of here, I'm resigning."

"You do that," Siân said, reaching out and hugging her friend. "You just get some rest, Andrea. I've got your keys, I'll go home and get you some clothes and things – your watch and talisman."

"Thanks," she said, settling back against the pillows. "Where's my phone?"

"Just here," Siân said, picking it up from the bedside table and handing it to her. "It's been going off, I think you have a few texts. Don't wait up for me, just get rest. OK?"

"Sure. Thanks Siân." Andrea turned onto her side as her friend left the cubical. Opening her phone, she checked her messages; there were two. One was from Bruce, asking if she'd had a nice day. Her lips tightened. Well, he'd soon find out. The second one however reduced her tears – it was from the unknown number again.

* * *

It was evening and a few days had gone by. It was eight o'clock, Andrea had retired to bed an hour earlier but was no more asleep than she had been when she'd got into bed. Resigning from the Daily News office hadn't made her feel any better; the only satisfaction she had was Bruce's anger about not getting his 'big' story. Good. He wasn't a nice or fair boss; a year working for the likes of Adam Okaro and Gina Gold had told her that. The texts were still coming and however much she tried to ignore them, they were still upsetting her. before, she had thought the reason behind it would have been because someone had knew about her double life, but now that secret was out and the texts were still coming, so the logical side told her it can't have been that. This wasn't doing any good, she thought sighing, throwing back the covers and swinging her legs out of bed. The reading on her watch was one hundred and ten millimoles. That was fine. Going downstairs, she opened the fridge, frowning at the contents. Three day old chicken and apples past their sell by date didn't seem to appeal to her; she desperately needed some food shopping. She'd have to go tomorrow. In the meantime, maybe there was something good on TV. She'd just settled down on the sofa, cuddling a pillow to watch a comedy film when the doorbell rang. Grunting angrily, she got up and went to open the door. Siân stood on the threshold and raised her eyebrows at the sight of her friend.

"Don't think you're going to bed, Missy, its only twenty past eight!" she said in a bossy voice, passing her.

"I was just going to watch a film actually," she said, closing the door behind her friend.

"Was, past tense, exactly," Siân said, turning the TV off, raising a protest. "Come on Andrea. You haven't been out for days. You and I are going for a drink. Go and get dressed. Now. Pronto."

Andrea looked up at her old school friend. Her bossy generosity was what she liked the most about her. Even now, in her melancholy mood, she could help but smile. "But I haven't eaten. There's barely anything in the fridge or cupboards."

"That's what we call takeaway," Siân said shooing her towards the staircase. "We wouldn't want a repeat performance of a few days ago, would we? Go on! Now!"

"Yes Mum," she muttered, climbing the steep stairs to the first room at the top. She pulled on a pair of black shorts, worn over tights, a cherry red vest and was sitting in front of her dressing table, staring into the mirror when Siân came upstairs to see what was taking her so long.

"Now that's better, isn't it?" she said, pulling her friend's hair up to see if it would look better up. Satisfied, she brushed it up into a high ponytail. "That makeup won't put itself on you, you know."

"Yeah," she said automatically, picking up a tub of foundation, opening it and beginning to rub it into her face.

"How are the sugar levels?"

"They're fine."

"One hundred," Siân said, glancing at the watch and opening Andrea's jewellery box to choose some for her to wear. "We'll get something to eat first? Fish and chips? Chinese?"

"Anything, I don't mind." Andrea glanced at her friend and said; "find my ring, please. You know, the one with the little rubies?"

"Ah, the family heirloom!" Siân laughed and narrowed her eyes as she sorted through the jewellery and opened the little drawers. "Um, Andrea – it's not here."

Andrea looked around from applying eyeshadow. "What're you talking about?"

"The ring. It's not here."

"Are you sure?" she said frantically, leaning across to look. "It must be!" A frantic sort through the necklaces, bracelets and earrings confirmed to her what Siân had said. The ring was nowhere to be seen. She sat back in the chair, her lip trembling.

"Calm down," Siân said soothingly. "There are other places it could –"

"There aren't Siân! You know I hardly ever wear it! It's always in there! Always!"

"So what then? It dropped from the box and rolled itself from the room? Maybe it fell behind the dressing table." Siân dropped to her hands and knees and searched behind and under the dressing table. All she found was an eyebrow pencil sharpener. She put it on the table and sat back on her knees and looked at her friend, who looked devastated. "Come on Andrea. Getting upset won't make it magically appear in front of you."

"Where can it be? My Nana gave me that ring! My parents will go spare if they find out I've lost it. Like they don't think I'm enough of a nightmare already."

"Are you sure you haven't worn it out recently? Anywhere?"

"No, the last time I wore it was the Christmas party, and then I put it back in there!" she said, pointing to the jewellery box. She remained with her hand pointing at the jewellery box, thinking. The strange goings on lately, the things going missing, the texts, and the silent calls – this latest incident can't have been a coincidence. There were some good jewellery pieces in there, and the only piece that just happened to be missing was the one worth the most to her, both in sentimental and actual value? Siân watched the changing expressions on her face anxiously.

"Come on Andrea, don't get upset. We'll find it!"

"No we won't. It's gone."

"Come on, you don't know that! Knowing how disorganised you are, it's around here somewhere."

"It isn't! Aren't you listening to me, it's always in there! It's them – whoever it is. They've taken it!"

"What? What're you on about? Who's 'they?' Andrea!" Siân's eyes followed her friend as she nearly flew across the room to get her phone as it went off. "Andrea? Who's they? Who's that from?" She jumped as her friend threw the phone across the room angrily.

"Leave me alone!" Andrea ran her shaking fingers through her hair and as Siân came to her side in an attempt to comfort her, she leant under the bed and grabbed her suitcase, threw it on the bed and systematically began to grab clothes from her drawers, stuffing them in untidily.

"What the hell, Andrea?"

"I have to go, Siân! I'm sorry, I can't go out."

"Who was that text from?" she asked as Andrea grabbed handfuls of her makeup and leaving them on a jumbled pile on her clothes before slamming the suitcase shut and fastening the straps.

"Some sick joker, that's who! Siân, I don't care what you do or how you do it! Please, get rid of that phone! I never want to see it again!"

"What?" Siân stood stunned as her frantic friend rushed past her, heaving the suitcase and followed her down the stairs. She grabbed her handbag and necessary medication from the kitchen before heading to the front door. "Where're you going?" she asked, rushing after her.

"Home!"

"What're you talking about? You are home!"

Andrea shot her a sharp look as she threw the suitcase into the back of her car. "No, Siân, I mean home, home. Glasgow. Scotland!"

"But you said –"

"I know what I said! But right now, being at home seems like heaven, even with parents who talk about you as if you're not in the room!"

"But it's a long drive! Andrea, you haven't eaten!"

"Well, I'll get takeaway!" she said, opening the driver's seat door. She looked up at her friend tearfully. "I'm sorry Siân, but please – just get rid of that phone! I'll call you, I promise!"

"Andrea!" she protested as her friend got into the car. She tried to run after it as it began to move down the road. "Andrea! Hey, Andrea! Stop!" Siân stood and stared, her mouth open as the green car disappeared around the corner. Andrea's hands shook on the wheel. As she went around the corner, the headlights barely cast a shadow on the figure who was standing at the wall, hidden from sight.


	3. Back to Basics

_Hi again!_

_Wow, quite a few reviews this time, and that's thanks to the lovely Meggi – glad I've got you hooked, here is the next chapter, Amy – Run, Andrea, run indeed and Amanda – thanks for your comments and I'm glad I have your interest!_

_The story continues here, so I hope you're sitting comfortably! Sun Hill is in for the shock of their lives._

_Enjoy! _

* * *

Siân turned the battered mobile phone over in her hand. Three days had gone by since Andrea had fled from Sun Hill and her friend still found herself wondering what had been going on. Before, she remembered, she had noticed her friend's reluctance to answer her phone or look at texts – and when she did, she had the strangest look on her face. What could possibly have been so horrible as to scare her off like that? Understandably, she was upset that her ring had been misplaced – possibly stolen – but what did that have to do with the messages? She had seemed genuinely scared and upset, and had even wanted to go back home, which Siân knew she hardly ever did. In fact, she thought, anyone who even knew Andrea knew she avoided going home as much as possible to parents she disliked. Privately, Siân could see why, though she had never said it to her friend's face. They had been friends since their high school day and if she hadn't gone home with Andrea that one night to read over the script for the drama play, she would have never known that she was the middle class citizen she was. Their house was absolutely beautiful; but one of those with more bedrooms than was necessary. Andrea's own mother, she remembered, had been sitting in the living room, stroking a sleek black cat and had raised her eyebrows coldly when her daughter had come in with working-class Siân. Coolly telling her daughter that she and her father would be going out to eat that night in a tone that made it clear that Andrea wasn't invited, even if she hadn't brought a friend home, she turned her attention back to the television without so much as a hello to Siân. She remembered her friend had merely nodded and her tone had told Siân that at thirteen years old, she was clearly used to being cast aside, though she had walked up the stairs to her room with a slump to her shoulders and her head drooped. Her bedroom had been magnificent; spacious, with a double bed and anything a child could ever want, but Siân had known that it wasn't true, her friend didn't have everything. She was missing the love and affection of her parents that every young girl craved. There was a ring on a chain, lying in front of a photo on the bedside table of a dumpy, middle aged lady with kind eyes and round glasses and she had picked it up. Andrea had stood silently by, watching her.

"My nana," she had said in a soft velvety voice. "She died, a year ago December."

"I'm sorry," Siân had replied, carefully putting the picture back down and sitting on the bed.

"The one person to actually care," she said in a coldly bitter tone. "She left me her engagement ring. Andrea nodded as Siân picked up the chain by the photograph. "Yeah, that's the one. It doesn't fit me, but wearing it on the chain's the next best thing. Left me some money, too. But I won't get that till I'm twenty-one."

Something about the flippant way she had said it told Siân that no amount of money would ever be worth as much as the ring to her; she had treasured that piece of jewellery and her mother hadn't been happy that her mother had left it to her. Even when she had been granted access to the money, she hadn't gone wild spending it as a lot of people would and as far as Siân knew, she still had a fair bit of it left. She looked down at the phone again and opened it. She wasn't going to throw it away, she decided, she was going to wait until her friend had calmed down, come back and then she was going to get out of her what had been going on the past few weeks.

* * *

Grey clouds covered the sky and it had been raining heavily all day. A normal day at Sun Hill for the police took an interesting turn at afternoon refs. It was Tony Stamp who came back to the canteen with the announcement that DI Rowanne Morrell of the Major Investigation Team had arrived at the station, requesting an urgent meeting with Adam Okaro and Gina Gold.

"She would tell me what it was about," he said, cutting up some egg and pushing it into his toast. "But she really did look flustered."

"Well, it's got to be to do with Kerry, hasn't it?" Honey said, looking up and down the table at her colleagues. "What else could it possibly be? She hasn't been here investigating anything else!"

"She was on the sniper case," Smithy reminded her, spinning his West Ham mug in his hands.

"That case is solved though," Gabriel pointed out. "Jason Hardy was the sniper, that case is closed. So is Kerry's murder."

"For now," the Sergeant muttered, scowling. "Well no doubt, we're going to find out soon enough; if it's that urgent and if they have had some new developments – in either case – we'll find out about it."

"Bet it would be headline news tomorrow if a certain someone was still here. What do you reckon the headline would be? 'Sun Hill Shamed by MIT!'"

Among titters at Gabriel's words, Tony said; "I'm surprised it wasn't 'Sun Hill fails to spot potentially fatal medical condition' the day after she left here."

"Give it a rest," Smithy said in a bored voice. "The humour is starting to run a little bit thin when you go on about it for two weeks nonstop. We were fooled for a whole year, let's just accept that and move on."

"Strangely ready to forgive and forget aren't ya Serge, after what she splashed about you and Kerry on the front page."

Smithy threw Gabriel a sharp look. "Did you hear me say forgive? No. I said just shut up about it!"

"Guess you and she have something in common – you both forget your sugar."

Smithy gritted his teeth and took a drink from his mug, fighting the urge to throw the scalding contents into the PC's face. He hadn't been letting himself think of her for days, but the hurt was still there. She wasn't really a bad person – she was actually nice and had a good heart – but the extent of her betrayal was too great and he was doubtful that he'd ever be able to forgive her fully. Though, he thought, he'd also never forget that fear he felt when she had the Hypo fit. He thought they were good friends – if she didn't want anyone else to know, why hadn't she at least told him in case anything ever did happen? Exactly why she hadn't said anything at all was a mystery to him. Being diabetic wasn't that big a deal. Had she thought it would stop her getting the job or something? If it was something that would have gone against her, he wished she had put it down. All pairs of eyes turned to the doors as they swung open. Gina Gold and Adam Okaro entered followed closely by DI Morrell, wearing her usual pinstriped suit and hair brushed neatly. The two officers, silent and still, stood to the side, shock set in their faces. The junior officers exchanged looks in confusion as DI Morrell stood in front of the table; her arms folded surveying them all.

"What I am about to tell you," she said loudly and clearly, "is, until I say, on a strict need-to-know basis and not a word is to go out of this station. Is that clear?"

"Yes Ma'am," several voices said at different times as others nodded.

"Good. I understand that many of you have taken the death of PC Kerry Young very hard and please believe me, the decision not to disclose certain information wasn't made lightly." She paused and the group of officers exchanged raised eyebrow-looks. Morrell looked over her shoulder at the two senior officers who nodded shakily and she continued. "CID is being told by DCI Meadows as we speak and I know there is no easy way of breaking this to you after five months and for the shock, I'm sorry but things have changed and my team need your help." She took a deep breath and said; "Kerry Young is alive."

* * *

Coral Bay Guest House overlooked Brighton's Beach. Brandon Christodoulou's eyes surveyed the beach he'd been looking at for fifteen years. There were multiple figures, mere dots from where he was standing walking up and down the beach and pier. One of them, he knew, was his niece Andrea. When she'd turned up his Guest House in the late a few nights ago, there had been a mix of joy at seeing her and worry about the state she was in. For the first few days, she would refuse to go outside and he was left wondering why she was so scared out leaving the house. She'd always been his favourite – and only – niece; when she was a child, she'd tell him everything. He remembered when he'd broken the news to her that he was leaving Scotland when she was thirteen years old; her devastation had broken his heart. They'd tried to see each other as much as they could, but had to settle for phone calls most of the time. Worse still, was when he'd phoned his sister, Andrea's mother to let her know that she'd turned up in Brighton – she hadn't even asked why or if she was alright. Just said she had to go, because she was going out to eat with her husband. He shook his head angrily; her coldness towards her daughter, her own flesh and blood made his blood boil at times. Even when she'd been diagnosed with Hypoglycaemia at twelve years old, she'd acted like it was a burden; somehow her fault that she now had to keep a closer eye on her health, it had been shocking. Wasn't she grateful to have such a beautiful, clever and kind child? He knew he would have if she'd been his daughter; his own wife had died young, before they could even have any children of their own. Adriana, he thought, really should learn to treasure what she has – what she's always had – before it's too late. Deep down, he'd known when he'd called her that he was wasting his time, but hoped that, for once, she would actually show that she cared for her child. Pushing his thoughts back to his niece, he smiled brightly; even though she hadn't told him what was wrong with her, he'd been enjoying having her around. It was only early spring, and the Guest House was always fairly quiet until summer, so there was at least some company until she calmed down from – whatever it was that upset her – and went home to Sun Hill. He turned around, a big smile plastered across his face. Andrea came in, sucking on a stick of rock.

"Keeping the sugar up?" he said kindly.

She nodded, holding the rock in her mouth and shrugging her coat off before coming to stand at his side. He put his arm around her shoulders and she took the rock out of her mouth. "Better not have too much though."

"How d'you fancy dinner out tonight? Fish and chips on the beach. Just like old times."

Andrea laughed. "You do know how to spoil a girl, Uncle Brandon."

"Only the best for my niece. Is that a yes, then?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"Then why don't you go and have a nice bath and make yourself look even more gorgeous," he said, kissing her head. "Play your cards right, I might extend our lovely meal into some drinks down the pub, too."

"Now I am excited." Andrea smiled weakly and picked up her coat as she exited the lounge.

Brandon smiled as he watched her leave; though she hadn't yet told him what the problem was, he knew she soon would. She told him everything. It was just sad, he thought, that she would feel she could tell someone else above her own parents.

* * *

There was a ringing silence. Simultaneously, mouths dropped open around the table. Finding his voice, Smithy said; "excuse me?"

"Yes." The DI twisted her hands and said; "I'm sorry to have put you all – her friends and family – through all of this, but we had to make you all believe she was dead. For her own safety. She's been living in Witness Protection for the last five months, in a safe house in France."

There was another ringing silence and Gabriel said, panic building up inside him; "right, OK and why are you telling us this now?"

"Because things have changed, PC Kent."

"Because you've caught her killer?"

"No. You might have noticed that even though Jason Hardy died two months ago, you're only being told now."

"So the reason is?" Smithy asked quietly.

"She has been in hiding because of the threats of the Radford family. If they find out she's still alive, they will go after her."

"Well what's the point of telling us when she's still in France under protection?" Honey asked shrilly, squeezing a mug.

"Because she escaped from the safe house, PC Harman, two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago?" Smithy demanded, standing up. "And we're only being told now?"

"Smithy!" Gina said warningly. "Sit down!"

As he sat back into the seat, trembling with anger and shock, Morrell said; "We've only just had conformation that she's indeed back here, in Sun Hill. With her baby son."

The silence fell again. Everyone looked to Gabriel, who looked extremely shocked. "What?" he said dumbfounded. "Why wasn't I told?"

"As I've just explained to you, PC Kent," DI Morrell said calmly, ignoring Smithy's indignant splutter. "It was on a need-to-know basis. That and other – complications."

"Such as?"

"Such as when she awoke from her drug-induced coma, Kerry claimed to be suffering from Dissociative Amnesia."

"Earth speak, please?" Smithy said impatiently.

Morrell opened her mouth to speak, but former nurse Sheelagh answered the question for him. "It's a psychological type of amnesia rather than physical – being unable to recall any information because of a violent attack or rape or –"

"Attempted murder?" Sneering, Smithy turned to Morrell when Sheelagh nodded. "And what do you mean 'she claimed to be suffering' from it? What, you're saying she's lying?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Sergeant Smith. She claimed not to remember anything at all from her time at Sun Hill. But when she left the safe house, she left behind a note. In it, she said; 'I'm sorry, but it's time to settle the score.' We can only assume that she's referring to the Radford family."

"That was two weeks ago and you haven't found her yet?"

"No. I understand what a huge shock this is, but as her closest friends and colleagues, we think you knew her best and can help us find her before she gets hurt. Let's not forget her child's safely is also at stake."

"And mine!"

"Of course," she said coolly at Gabriel's words.

"So what're we going to do?" Smithy demanded. "If you've had no luck finding her, what do you want us to do?"

"You all know her better than any of my team. She had some close friends here. We think it's only a matter of time before she calls on someone – perhaps one of you – for help. We're going to set up a Rendezvous point at the Canley Civic Centre, we are going to get the local press involved and begin appeals, door to door you, all know the drill. For their own safety, we've also moved Kerry's family elsewhere."

"You think they might be in danger?"

"This is going to come out, Sergeant Smith. There's no doubt about it, the Radfords are going to found out and we're all agreed that nothing should be left to chance. Just so they won't be used to draw her out of hiding by that family, they are somewhere else for their own safety. I'll need a few of you to assist me to set up in the community centre." Morrell nodded as the hand of nearly everyone at the table shot up. "Good. Again, I apologize for the shock, but considering the circumstances, I hope you understand. I will now be going down to the community centre to meet with my team; we will be dealing with what goes out to the press. Superintendent Okaro will take it from here." With a nod to the senior officers, Morrell departed the canteen. And ringing silence fell and Honey stared around at her colleagues.

"Did that just happen?"

"I'm afraid so, PC Harman," Adam said, bringing two spare chairs to the front of the table for Adam and Gina; and they both sat down. "This is just a big a shock for us as it is for all of you, but despite what Kerry did before we thought her dead, she needs our help. She's out there, desperate, thirsty for revenge and alone with her son. She needs our help. We will be going to the community centre later for a briefing. PC Kent, I'd like a word in my office, please." He stood and left the canteen. Gabriel paused, frozen in his seat before sharp words from Gina made him follow. Slowly, muttering about getting on with the job, the officers began to leave the table. Soon, only Gina and Smithy remained at the table; the latter staring into his mug. She took the vacated seat beside him, laying a hand on his arm.

"Smithy? You OK?"

"This can't be happening."

"I know this is a big shock for you, Smithy, but we've all got to pull together on this."

"Why hasn't she come to me? I told her I loved her – she said the same – why hasn't she come to me?"

"She's scared, Smithy. She probably knew what a shock it would have been for you. Maybe if – when – she sees the reports, knows we're here to help her, she'll come out of hiding and come back to you."

"I hope so." He squeezed his hands around his mug and said; "I've been trying to grieve, all this time. I've been moving on with my life and now I find out she's alive. When – if I do see her again – where do we go? What if her feelings have changed? She's had her baby; his baby." The male pronoun was spat out with bitterness and he continued; "how could it have survived that shooting? How could she have survived? I went in and held her hand when they'd told me she'd died. I thought she was dead."

"She was in a drug induced coma, Smithy," the Inspector said gently. "That's what you were supposed to think. Now come on. Let me make you a strong coffee. You look like you need it."

* * *

Siân threw down her pen and rubbed at her temples. Worried sick about her friend, she just couldn't concentrate. What if she let her sugar levels get too low again? She reminded herself that Andrea was always careful – she had been ever since she was diagnosed – but fear did strange things to people, and Siân was pretty sure that whatever her problem was, her parents weren't going to worry themselves about her. They never did. How could two parents, she wondered, have a child, then proceed to neglect her nearly all of her life? No wonder she'd been such a shy child if she had been made to feel like an inconvenience; even as an adult, she'd been shy, but Siân remembered the very time when she began to change; it had been when she'd started training at Hendon. The police training having been a very long course, Andrea had stayed in accommodation nearby, and she'd made lots of friends, with whom she would study with, go to the gym with and go out socially with. And when she'd been posted to Sun Hill and began working, she began to thrive. She'd loved the job and it was increasingly clear to Siân, as the months went on, that she was losing interest in journalism. She wanted to be at Sun Hill, with the friends she had made and in a job she loved, but unfortunately, it wasn't something that went unnoticed by Bruce Malcolm. Noticing her reluctance to leave Sun Hill and her love for the place, he decided to punish her by ripping it all away. Siân smirked; naively though, he still thought she would come crawling back, even after she had resigned, with the big story. In his dreams. Sighing, she turned off the computer; she couldn't concentrate, even if she wanted to. Gathering up her coat and bag, she tucked her chair in and left the office, seriously considering following in Andrea's footsteps and quitting the job when a colleague ran past her, knocking her off balance. It was Judith, the only other half-decent person in the office, running in the direction of the conference room.

"Sorry!" she said, stopping, sweeping her long side fringe out of her eyes.

"Where's the fire?" Siân asked, swinging her jacket on.

"Compulsory meeting. Now. Conference room. Come on, Siân, Bruce wants everyone there!"

"I bet he does," Siân said in a bored voice, following Judith to the conference room. She got there last and stood at the back, coldly looking around her colleagues. Now she see why Andrea had begun to hate it here; people weren't nice. In the police, she had said, everyone stuck together. But here, you were on your own. "What's going on, then?" she said, swinging her bag. "Another celebrity to stick on the front page? Joyous news!"

"Better than that, Siân," Bruce said smugly, if, Siân thought, more so than usual. "It looks like I pulled our Andrea out of Sun Hill a little too soon."

"Well halleluiah at that," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing whatsoever. So why's that, then? Another officer's personal life you would have bullied her into telling you to on your front page?"

"I have my ways, Siân; it doesn't make me a bully."

"I beg to differ," she said under her breath, earning herself a glare from him. "So come on, spit it out, we're all waiting!"

He gave the sleazy smile; the very one which made Siân want to punch him. Whatever it was, he looked like he was the first journalist to hear such news in the world. "This, believe it or not, is something we have permission to have put right across our front page. Kerry Young is alive!"

He didn't get the reaction he expected from everyone. All looked around at each other and Judith said; "Kerry who?" Only Logan Lockwood and Siân stared at her boss with her mouth open.

"You've pulled some stunts in your time, but this has to be the worst."

"You don't believe me Siân?"

"Don't believe you? You're damn right I don't! There was an investigation! MIT investigated her murder! They caught the sniper! She can't be..." Siân fiddled with the scarf around her neck anxiously. "It's impossible!"

"I have it straight from the horse's mouths, Siân. If you don't believe me, by all means, you're welcome to come along to the conference tomorrow evening. Unfortunately, we're not allowed to report it until then."

"Sorry, who is Kerry?" Judith said, looking between Bruce and Siân; her friend answered the question for her.

"She's – was – an officer from Sun Hill. Was shot outside the station last October, you remember?"

"Oh yeah!" she said as others also nodded. "But – Andrea said she'd died."

"That's because she thought she had." Bruce rubbed his hands together gleefully and said; "I should have left her there. Think of the stories we'd have then."

Siân scowled. "You're even more stupid then I thought if you really think she'd tell you any of that."

There was a pause and he said dangerously; "don't you talk to me like that, Siân."

"What, so it's alright for you to talk to us like that? It's OK for you to treat Andrea like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a slave! Bully her into telling you things she was uncomfortable with! Stitching her up with the Superintendent's drugs bust! You never cared about her or her wellbeing like any other boss! All she was to you was access to stories! Did you even care to find out how she was when she had that Hypo? She could have died from that!"

"I'm warning you now Siân, one more word! Have you heard from her?"

Siân shook her head. "I don't believe you. No, I haven't and when I do, I'll make sure to tell her not to come back here!" Turning on her heel, she stormed from the room and outside where she leant against the wall. Just wait until Andrea heard about this.


	4. Text Game

_Yo – chapter four is coming at you – just as soon as I finish rabbiting on in these author's notes. _

_Amy Lou – indeed – Kerry's ALIVE! Glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for your reviews._

_Jess – You're forgiven ;). Glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for your reviews and I hope the fallout when the story comes to the crunch doesn't disappoint_

_Meggi – Thanks for your very flattering comments, the story continues here, and you can bet a huge crisis when the Radfords join the hunt for Kerry..._

* * *

It was seven in the morning and the Community Centre was buzzing with life. A board was set along one wall, detailing the case. Kerry's photograph, enlarged, was stuck in the middle of it, along with her son, his name, they now knew was Taylor. Once the shock had worn off, Sun Hill pulled together like never before. The search for Kerry and Taylor had been underway for days, but as a former police officer herself, Kerry would obviously, Morrell said, be second-guessing their every move so they had to be smart and think ahead. Her family, after being interviewed, had been moved to another house after the news had been released to the press.

Much to their annoyance though, the Daily News was the one paper, from which the journalists were nearly camping outside the community centre; Siân was the only one who stood in the background and seemed genuinely concerned for Kerry rather than a story. If it wasn't for the fact that Siân had dropped her ID card once, none of them would even guess that she was actually a journalist. It still gave her a sense of isolation though, Siân thought miserably. Before they knew what paper I was from, I could at least have a friendly conversation with them. Now, it's like I just don't exist to them. Sighing gently, she watched them whispering in corners and stood up to leave. She was sure nobody would notice her leave and was proved right – nobody even looked around when the door banged shut. Siân looked around her, sighing heavily. She hadn't been able to get in touch with Andrea yet and in any case, this probably wouldn't make her want to come back. Siân sighed; she wasn't about to go back to the news office, she was going home and going to have a look for Andrea's parents' phone number again. Siân was just passing the car park when she heard a loud thud and someone curse loudly. Startled at the language, she looked around to see a young man, lying on the gravel having fallen over loose planks off wood. He looked up at her and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said, getting up and brushing himself down. "Guess I should know better as a police officer. This place never changes, still the same dump as it always was. That's London for you."

Siân laughed. "You're not wrong there. You're a police officer? You weren't – just heading to the community centre, were you?"

He looked at her suspiciously, his green eye narrowed. "That's right. I flew in from Oz last night."

"Are you Cameron?"

"Yeah. Who're you?"

"I'm Siân. I just came from there."

"Oh." He crossed his arms and asked seriously; "has there been any luck?"

Siân shook her head. "I'm afraid not. They've already moved Kerry's family elsewhere – the Radford family would have heard the news by now."

"Really?" Cameron looked crestfallen. "I was hoping to visit George. I guess it'll have to wait. Have Sun Hill got help from other stations? Where're you from? Barton Street?"

"Oh, I – I'm not from any station. I'm afraid I'm from the good old profession that dare not speak its name. I'm from the Daily News."

"I see. I guess you haven't been getting the warmest welcome?"

"You've certainly got that right." Siân looked down and said; "she's not a bad person you know. Andrea I mean. She'd never set out to hurt any of you."

"I know," he said stiffly. "Where is she? Staying away, I take it?"

"She's in Scotland, actually. Left way before this came out; I don't know if she even knows about any of this yet."

"Really?" he said, dumbfounded. "And nobody's thought to call her? Shouldn't they be looking at anyone Kerry knew in case she's been in touch?"

"You'd think so. But I guess they're too angry at her to consider that Kerry's been in touch with her. And even if she had, she wouldn't have kept it a secret."

"She's been out on her own for over two weeks and nothing though? Surely she must have given someone some sort of message?"

"Your DI Morrell seems to think so. She's getting everyone to dig deep. She thinks there must be something, even if someone didn't realise it at...at the time." Sian's eyes slid out of focus and she bit her lip.

"Siân? You OK?"

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, Cameron, I've got to go. It's nice meeting you though, I've heard so much about you. Bye." She scurried away and Cameron looked back at her curiously before continuing into the community centre. He looked back at Siân's disappearing figure, thinking he wouldn't mind getting to know her better.

* * *

Siân ran into her small flat and knocked over a stack of books as she rushed to the bookshelf, where she had left Andrea's phone and picked it up. Trembling with fear and excitement, she picked it up and paused before turning it on. There was a moment before the phone flashed to life and displayed the welcome message before the screen displayed the wallpaper photograph of herself and Andrea. She pressed the button, her fingers stiff, to get to the inbox and bit her lip. The list displayed message after message from an unknown number. Selecting the one dated the night Andrea left, Siân opened it and stared, stunned for a moment before flicking back through the older ones. Shock at what she was seeing began to sink in and the feeling came back into her legs. She snapped the phone shut, threw it into her bag and ran from the house. Even if she'd been getting nothing but dirty looks from the police, this was something they had to see.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, PC Tait," DI Morrell said as they both got up when she finished interviewing him. "And thank you for coming back here; I know that was a big ask."

"It's the least I can do," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "My senior officers understood; they've granted me as much time as you need me here for."

"We are grateful. Where can we find you if we need you?"

"Oh, one of my old friends is putting up with me. Twenty-two, Veronica Street." He looked around and stepped closer, dropping his voice. "Ma'am, I ran into one of Andrea's friends, Siân. She says Andrea doesn't know that Kerry's alive."

DI Morrell's eyebrows rose coldly. "Well, I'm sure her friend will tell her, PC Tait."

"She says she's in Scotland; that she hasn't spoken to her. She says she left way before this came out."

"I'm not sure I know what you're saying."

"Well – shouldn't you be talking to everyone Kerry knew? Isn't there every chance she might try to contact her?"

"She can hardly do that when Andrea's all the way in Scotland."

"But what if she's tried?"

"You don't think Andrea would have said something?"

Cameron shrugged, seeing he was losing the argument. "I don't know – but surely its worth checking out?"

"Rest assured that will be the last line of enquiry, PC Tait."

Cameron sighed and looked past Morrell's shoulder, at Siân who was approaching the pair, a troubled expression on her face. He smiled at her. "Hello again. You look like you've been through the wars. Had an encounter with the demon editor?"

"Not really," Siân said, her voice shaking. "DI Morrell, can I speak with you?"

"A statement will be issued shortly, Ms. Kelly," Morrell said coldly. "I'm not releasing any more information at the present time."

"It's not about that," she said bluntly. "It's about Kerry. I think I've found something that can help you."

"What might that be?"

Siân looked around; everyone was staring at the three curiously, having been listening to her words. "Can we go somewhere else? Please?"

"If you wish." As she took Siân to a neighbouring room, Smithy came over to Cameron as the door closed.

"What's all that about?"

The younger man shrugged. "Siân just said she wanted to talk to her. She thinks she's found something that could help."

"Oh, on first name terms with her now, are you?"

Cameron gave him a sharp look. "So what if I am? You might want to try being nicer sometimes; you might be surprised and find out that not all journalists are the same!" Firmly turning his back on him, he stalked to the vending machine, got himself a coffee and sat in the corner drinking it. He caught the eyes of Gabriel and glared; the look on his face couldn't be any clearer; come near me at your own risk!

* * *

Siân stood in front of Morrell as the senior officer flicked through the messages on the phone. Her eyes grew colder and colder until they got to the last one; she looked completely shocked. She looked up at Siân.

"When did you find these?"

"Just today. What you said about her – Kerry – maybe having got in touch with someone, even if they hadn't realised it at the time just made me think. I – I noticed that Andrea began to seem – almost scared really, of answering her phone or looking at texts. Then, the night she left, she discovered that something had been taken from her house. A ring."

"You're saying Kerry has taken it?"

Siân shrugged. "Well – I don't see what other explanation there could possibly be. Andrea might be careless with her work at times, but never with that ring. Everyone knows that it means a lot to her, her nana left it to her in her will."

"So is that what made her leave?"

"No. She was OK until she got that last text of Kerry's gravestone." Siân bit her lip and said; "she freaked and threw the phone across the room. See where it's damaged at the back? That's when she just threw a load of clothes in her case and left."

"And she's gone home to her parents, you say?"

"Yeah. And that's when you know things are bad. She never goes back to them if she can help it. They don't seem to trouble themselves about her."

"Right, well, we need to get her back here. Do you have a number for them?"

Siân nodded and produced a scrap of paper from her back pocket with the number written on it. "I've called already, no reply."

"Leave that to us now," she said firmly. "And thank you Siân. This is a great lead. Have you told anyone else?"

Siân shook her head as the two emerged from the room; she looked around to notice everyone staring at them and not knowing what else to do, went to take a seat next to Cameron.

"What's that all about?" he said out of the corner of his mouth. "You spoken to Andrea?"

"No," she said quietly. "You'll hear soon enough." Siân hunched in her seat as Morrell spoke to her team. Only whispers of speculation were heard around the room as Morrell gave her team instructions, before she handed the scrap of paper Siân had gave her, which had Andrea's parents' number on it to a young DC who went to a phone before turning to everyone else. They all immediately straightened up, alert.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. Thanks to Siân, we have a lead."

"She's not been in touch with you, has she?" Cameron asked.

"Of course not, I didn't even know her," Siân said sharply, earning them both a cold look from DI Morrell. "Sorry Detective Inspector."

"It is as we suspected," she said. "She has been trying to contact someone – Andrea."

"Andrea Dunbar?"

DI Morrell gave Gabriel a cold look. "Well, do you know any other Andreas, PC Kent?"

"No Ma'am," he muttered resentfully.

"How?" Smithy asked, saving the awkward silence. "I mean – she's not said anything or called anything in. Should I go and get her?"

"No," she said shortly, even as he was turning towards the door. "You'd be wasting your time, she's not at home. She's in Scotland; DC Atkins is calling her parents there now. We're not sure if she even knows about Kerry yet."

"How can she not know? You said Kerry had been trying to contact her!"

"That doesn't mean she knew it was her. She's been trying to contact her through a series of picture text messages. Every one of them had come up under an unknown number."

"Seems a lot more like stalking to me." Everyone looked to Siân; she glared back without faltering. "Don't look at me like that. Just wait until you see some of those! Pictures from inside her house? Some of her when she's been asleep? One of Kerry's grave? Don't you think that's enough to scare anyone off?"

"Well she could have come to us and reported it! Save us all this trouble."

"Yeah that's right. Blame her. Of course, with her psychic powers, she was supposed to know that they were sent by the friend she thought was dead!"

"Friend? Are you serious? After what she did?"

"Enough!" DI Morrell said loudly. "Let's just concentrate on the main thing; she has been trying to contact someone. There's every chance that she might well have followed her to Scotland."

"I thought you had her passport?"

"You don't need a passport to travel from England to Scotland," Siân said shortly. "Just a form of ID – like a driving license or something."

"Yes," Morrell said, annoyed at yet another interruption. "But obviously we need to find Andrea. We find her; we may well find Kerry and Taylor, too."

"Well she's in Scotland, isn't she?" Gina said. "We know that."

"We don't," DC Atkins said, rejoining the group. "I've just come off the phone to her mother. She says she and her husband haven't seen her since she moved here eighteen months ago and haven't heard from her since Christmas. In fact, they didn't really sound interested at all."

"Nice parents," the Inspector said, raising an eyebrow.

"Told you," Siân muttered as all turned to her.

"Can you think of anywhere else she might be?"

Siân shook her head. "She's an only child – most of her friends from Scotland live abroad now."

"And her parents didn't give you any clues either?"

DC Atkins shook his head. "Her mother couldn't wait to get off the phone. It sounded like I'd interrupted their gameshow or something."

"We need to start an appeal."

"She'll be pleased," Smithy said coldly.

"Oh, shut up will you?" Siân snapped. "She doesn't want attention!"

"Could've fooled us."

"Siân," Morrell said, "are you sure you can't think of anywhere at all she might be?"

"None." Siân bit her lip. "I don't understand why Kerry's trying to contact her anyway. She knew about her; she found out before she died – well, before we thought she died."

There was a pause before Gina said; "what?"

Sian's shoulders hunched. "I'm not sure how. I think she saw Andrea with our editor. But it was the day before she died. I can only assume that's what she was going to tell you when she came in, Inspector Gold."

"And I don't understand," Smithy said, his voice shaking with anger, "why we haven't seen any of her big front page exposé. I guess there will be a better story for her now."

Siân gave him a filthy look. "For your information Smithy," she said, spitting his nickname with disdain. "She destroyed her research. All of it. She burnt it even before she was exposed." She grabbed her jacket and put it on, glaring right at him. "Lay off her, I mean it! Maybe she's not the 'traitor' you think she is!"

* * *

Brandon had just finished signing a couple out of the Guest House; it was half past seven and already dark. He waved at the couple through the window and raised his eyes to the ceiling. Andrea had retired to bed early; saying she was feeling unwell. He'd go and wake her in a bit though, he decided. She needed something to eat. Picking up a copy of that day's newspaper, he made himself a coffee, turned the television on for background noise and settled into the armchair. He read the paper, half listening to the news and was halfway through it when an announcement on the news made him look up, startled. His niece's face stared back at him smiling, in a picture with another girl, blonde and pretty.

"...of course," the stern looking woman on the television was saying as Brandon's newspaper slid to the floor. "We must stress that Andrea's not in any trouble and we understand that she must have been scared of the messages she received, but we really do need to talk to her. So if you're watching this Andrea or if anyone knows where she might be, please do call us. Again, you're really not in any trouble. You've had a lot of people worried about you."

"Detective Inspector," the news reporter said as the camera went back to him, "Do you have any leads as to the possible whereabouts of Kerry Young?"

"I'm afraid we don't. But we're hoping that she's with Andrea or if not, Andrea might be able to tell us something. We're currently –"

What they were currently doing, Brandon didn't wait to find out. Rushing from the foyer, he took the stairs two at a time and ran down the corridor to his niece's room. Entering the dark room without knocking, he shook her awake.

"Andrea, wake up!" He glanced at the reading on her watch when she groaned – 90 – before shaking her again. "Come on Andrea, wake up darling."

"What?" she muttered weakly, pushing his hand away.

"You need to wake up!" he said again as she sat up. "You're on the news!"

"What?" she said sounding slightly more lucid. "What're you talking about?"

"People in Sun Hill. They think you're missing!"

"Why should that bother them?" she said, picking up the glass of water from the bedside table and drinking it.

"They think you have some information! Is that why you were so upset when you came here? Cos of those messages you got?"

Andrea spluttered, water falling from her mouth. "Who told you about that?"

"It was just on the news! They think you might be with someone! Kerry Young?"

Andrea stared at him. "Uncle Brandon, you're scaring me. Kerry's dead!"

"No, no, no, she isn't! It was just a ploy, to get her into witness protection! It's been all over the news! Haven't you seen?"

Andrea shook her head tearfully. "No."

"It's been in the papers! She escaped from her safe house and went back to Sun Hill! They're looking for her and for you, too!"

"Why for me? She wouldn't come to me."

"Darling, don't you understand? She has been contacting you! Through those messages?"

Her bottom lip trembled. "But – why?"

"I don't know, but they want you back there, they need to talk to you. They say that you're not in trouble; they just need to speak to you."

With one swift movement, she got up and began throwing things into her case, in more of a mess than before. "She wanted help," she said, slamming and zipping the case shut. "And I ignored it! I left!"

"Andrea, you weren't to know that she was doing it! How could you possibly?"

"I have to go; I have to go back to Sun Hill now!" With that, she picked up her case and fled from the room. Brandon followed her at a fast run.

"Andrea, Andrea!" He caught up with her as she got to the front door and closed it when she opened it. "Listen! You're upset, just sit down for a minute and calm down!"

"I have to go!"

"Sweetheart, you're low!"

"I'm low?" she said dumbly.

"Your sugar is getting low! Please," he said, taking her case from her limp hand. "Please, just sit down! Let me get you something to eat before you go!"

She sank into his vacated seat, treading on his newspaper, shaking. She was alive? How on earth could that be possible? Andrea ran her hands over her clammy face and gripped her hair. She was crying quietly when Brandon returned with a glass of juice for her. He pushed the glass into her shaking hands and stroked her hair gently. She choked out thanks, sipping at the liquid.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said, wiping her face.

"I know this is a big shock for you. Are you sure you shouldn't go back tomorrow? It's late. Will you be OK driving all that way?"

"I'll be fine," she said, draining the last of the juice and standing up. "Thanks for everything, Uncle Brandon. You're the best substitute father a girl could have."

"No substitute," he said gently, sorry her own father never gave her the time of day. "I'm the real thing. Just promise you'll call me when you get in."

"I promise." She gave him a watery smile and he picked up her case, walked her to her car and loaded it into the boot. He gave her another hug, making her promise again to call when she got home and opened the car door for her, waving her off until she drove out of sight. Turning to go back inside, he made a mental note to call his sister. It was about time she and her snobby husband got a talking-to about how they treated their only child.

* * *

The traffic was bad that night. Andrea took a number of wrong turnings and stopped the car in a layby at the side of the road and cried before pulling herself together and taking another look at the map. She stopped at a supermarket on the way home, before finally parking the car in her driveway at past midnight; her hands were sweating and shaking and she ran inside, leaving her case in the car to eat some of the things she had purchased. Andrea looked around the sitting room, only just noticing how neat everything was. Siân. She must have been coming here to tidy up, bless her. Andrea left the wrapper of the fruit and nut bar she'd been eating on the table and went up the stairs to bed. She'd call Siân tomorrow; it was much too late to do it now. And in any case, all she wanted to do was shower and go to bed. She stepped foot in the room and flicked the light on, had taken a few steps in when she looked up, startled. The light bulb was red; the bright glow casting an eerie shadow in the room like a devil's cave. Siân wouldn't come in here and change a light bulb, and she certainly wouldn't use a red one. Turning the light back off, she pulled her chair underneath the light, climbed up on it and gently removed the light bulb; it was still slightly warm. As she stared at it, she saw the letters written around the cap. Slowly, she twisted it around, reading them and with a whimper, forgetting she was standing on a chair, took a step backwards. It wobbled, and with a gasp she fell off, bashing her torso against the dressing table as she did and hit the floor with a crash that seemed to shake the whole room. The bulb fell with her, shattering on the floor, sharp red shards of glass flying everywhere. Andrea hunched against the wall, cowering at the cap as if it were a venomous snake. Bruised and in pain, she stared at the words written in bold black.

Tick Tock!


	5. Tick Tock

_OK, more pointless author's notes. Its 2 in the morning and my back is killing me, I'm off to bed as soon as I shut up here._

_Amy Lou – thanks very much and indeed it is. ;)_

_Jess – thanks to you too, and I'm afraid Kerry very much is the phantom picture-texting stalker. I'd like to give Smithy a good slap too – it might happen. :P_

Brandon looked at his watch worriedly. It was eleven o'clock in the morning and Andrea still hadn't been in touch to let him know she was home. He'd stayed up for half of the night, waiting for her call and now, almost mid-way through the day, it still hadn't come. He had already called her house himself with no reply. The appeal that had been shown last night had been repeated and written on a piece of paper in front of him was the number given if anyone had any information. He'd try again, he decided to call her at home and if there was still no reply by tonight, he'd call them and ask them to check in on her at home. They probably would like to be interrupted to deal with his missing niece but they had wanted to talk to her and after the state she'd been in when she'd left him last night, he was going to insist that they found her.

* * *

Siân was sitting in a cafe across from the community centre eating brunch and reading The Times. Bruce wouldn't like her turning 'traitor' and reading another paper – a better one in her opinion – but that was his problem. At least this one reported facts and not speculation. As usual, Kerry's case was front page news, except this time, there was a report on Andrea too. There was a picture in there of her and Kerry; Siân studied it. They looked the best of friends and she felt a twinge of jealousy. She and Andrea were best friends and she knew nothing would ever change that, but she had made some very close friends at Sun Hill – most of which didn't want to know her now and Siân thought that was what had hurt the most after she had been exposed. Not losing a job she loved, but losing friends she loved. They didn't seem to care about her though, not even now, when nobody knew where she was. They just wanted to find out what she knew, and then most of them would probably gladly shove her off a cliff. Smithy, in particular, seemed angry; he'd been in a horrendously foul mood when he'd found out that Kerry had been trying to contact her and Siân found herself wondering why that really was – was it because he was still angry with her or because Kerry was contacting her and not him? None of those officers in there knew it, but Siân felt as if she knew them already, even if she had barely spoken to any of them before now. Andrea talked about them all of the time, even the people she hated like Gabriel. She told her everything – and that meant everything. She took a bite of her bacon roll as she closed the paper and a shadow crossed over her. Siân looked up with a jump.

"Sorry," Cameron said smiling slightly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, that's alright," she said, pushing out the chair opposite her with her foot. "Why don't you sit down? Can I get you a coffee?"

"No, no I'll get them," he said, taking off his leather jacket and draping it casually over the back of the chair. "Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat?"

"Thanks, but I've just eaten. Just another coffee will be great thanks."

"OK, I'll be right back." He disappeared into the cafe and Siân occupied herself staring through the windows of the community centre at the figures moving back and forth across the room until he came back with two steaming mugs. "My brunch is coming soon," he informed her, putting sugar into his coffee. "Big one, bacon, sausages, eggs the lot."

Siân laughed. "Hungry, are you?"

"Absolutely starving! I tell you, my pal James who I'm staying with must be the lousiest shopper in the world! There's barely a teabag in that house!"

She laughed again and put sugar into her own coffee. "You never stay long at the community centre," she observed.

He shrugged. "There's not a lot I can help with. I don't think there's a lot anyone can help with. Kerry was only trying to contact one person and nobody's making the effort to find her."

"I know," Siân said sighing. "I guess they're still angry."

"But Kerry was trying to contact her. She's the only chance we know of to find her."

"I know. But I'm – I'm more worried that..." Siân trailed off and bit her lip.

Cameron reached out and touched her arm across the table. "What?"

"Do you know of Andrea's medical history?"

"Yeah, she's diabetic isn't she? I heard Gina Gold telling DI Morrell."

"No, no, she's not diabetic. She has hypoglycaemia."

"It's the same thing, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't. It's the state of low blood sugar or glucose. If she doesn't eat every few hours, she could pass out or have a seizure. She had one on the day she was found out and nobody knew what to do cos she wasn't wearing her watch or talisman. She gets like that when she's upset. She doesn't think about eating or taking her insulin or glucose tablets. She's normally very good at controlling it, but after a big shock like this..."

She trailed off again but she didn't have to say anymore. Cameron leant across the table, wearing a very kind smile. "Listen Siân. Andrea managed to keep that a secret in a very stressful job for an entire year. She'll be fine, I promise you. She can look after herself."

"Only because she's had to practically since the moment she was born. You haven't met her parents; you don't know how cold they are to her."

"I think we've all guessed from their attitudes to MIT calling them, no wonder she didn't go back to Scotland. Are you sure you don't know where she is?"

Siân shook her head. "She can't have visited any of her friends abroad cos she doesn't have her passport. I just – can't think of anywhere else she would have gone."

The words had just left her lips when a shadow crossed over them and a sing-song voice said; "Well this looks cosy."

"And a two-person party Kent, so beat it!" Cameron said through gritted teeth.

"That's not very nice."

"Well it's going to get a lot worse if you don't get lost!"

Siân looked nervously between the pair, sipping at her coffee for something to do. She'd heard Andrea's stories about Gabriel Kent and he definitely wasn't as nice as he looked or made out. She looked from Cameron, whose face was reddening in anger to Gabriel who was clearly enjoying winding him up. The waitress came out with Cameron's breakfast and put it down in front of him. He gave her a tight smile in thanks and gripped the plate, as if he wanted to throw it in his former colleague's face.

"Enjoy your brunch, Skippy." With another nasty smirk, the PC disappeared around the corner. Siân watched him go and stared at Cameron as his hands made fists, knuckles cracking.

"He really gets under your skin, doesn't he?"

"You don't know the half of it," he said, picking up his knife and fork.

"Believe me, I do. You should hear Andrea talk about him; she has none too complimentary things to say either."

"My, my, that is a surprise."

Siân laughed and then said seriously; "really though. I know a lot more than you think. Andrea tells me everything."

He looked up at her. "When you say everything –"

"Yeah. I know about Kerry, I know what he did to her."

Cameron stared, his breakfast forgotten. "She told you? How did she find out?"

"Because Kerry told her. I've known Andrea since we were both eleven; we go hand in glove. There's nothing I don't know about her – apart from where she is."

It was Cameron's turn to laugh and he went back to his breakfast. "So come on, lets hear it, what does she say about him?"

"Oh, there's been a lot, believe me. I think she possibly hates him more than you. She says he can't do relationships."

"Yeah cos he's an evil bastard."

"No, hers was more along the lines of him, to put it in her words, 'not being able to raise a smile, let alone anything else.'"

Cameron paused for a moment, before he got it and burst out laughing. "Can't fault her one liners, but I couldn't agree more. So – why would Kerry be contacting her? If she found out who she was, she must have been pretty angry at her – for the Smithy thing I mean. Why didn't she report her?"

"I've an idea why," Siân said slowly. "Andrea told me that Kerry said she wanted something in return for her silence."

"What was that?"

"She never got to find out exactly what. Kerry was shot before she could tell her what it was she wanted, but she wanted her to use her contacts at the news office to help her find some information on someone. Andrea just assumed that it was to do with the Radford family."

"You think that's what she wants now?"

Siân shrugged. "It's possible, but I don't know why she just hasn't come out and said it instead of playing these mind games with the texts."

"Maybe she will when Andrea comes back. Did you tell DI Morrell this?"

"Yes, of course. But of course it's no help really if nobody knows what she really wanted."

"No," he said regretfully. He glanced towards the community centre and said; "you know, if I go in there and be in the same room with him for another few hours, I might just kill him with my bare hands. Want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, why not? That'd be nice." Siân smiled and drank more of her coffee as the pair fell into an amicable silence.

* * *

The phones had been busy in the morning but now, at mid-afternoon, the calls were dying down. Smithy's foul mood hadn't got any better and he was sitting in the corner, sulking, and looking as if he would tear the head off the first person who dared to even glance at him. Unlike Siân though, they hadn't hit the nail on the head of what it was that had got him so angry. When Andrea finally got her backside back to Sun Hill and he got his hands on her – he gritted his teeth, feeling even angrier that his anger was unjustified and he knew it. How on earth could she possibly have known who was behind those texts? But, he thought, if Kerry had known about her – why? Why was she going to Andrea of all people? What had it been that she had wanted from Andrea? Was that why she had been trying to get in touch with her? If so, then why, and he found himself grudgingly agreeing with Siân, what was she doing with those near stalking text messages? His forest green eyes dropped to the developed photographs on the table in front of him and he picked them up to look again, though he already knew them all by heart. There were dates and times on them, detailing when they had been sent and they were arranged so in that order. The first one had been of Andrea's front door; maybe she had just passed that one off as some sort of joke but the next few had definitely become much more sinister. There were some of the Daily News Office and some of Andrea and whoever she would have been paired with that day at the police station. Then the one that must have come the day she had snapped at him had been of her when she had been sleeping the night before. Then there had been one of them sharing the hug outside the station. The next few had been just as frightening; another one of her asleep, one of her taken away in the ambulance when she'd had the fit; why hadn't she just said something? Smithy threw them back onto the table huffily; the anger welling up inside him again, though the little voice was back again, telling him he was being unfair. He pushed it away. Right now, he was too angry at her to care.

* * *

"...so I told him he should sneak past the wife to join us when he – jokingly of course – told us that she wouldn't let him out for the night, he laughed and said the fall might kill him then Andrea turns around and says; 'at least you would die like a man.'"

Cameron laughed with Siân as she finished reminiscing the tale of Andrea's eighteenth birthday to him. The sky was now darkening and wind getting cold. "Bit of a crazy drunk then. It seems like there's a lot we didn't know about her." There was an awkward pause and he said hastily; "I meant, she just didn't talk about her life in Scotland much, not –"

"I know, it's OK. At least you aren't being vindictive like some of the others. I saw her change when she started in Sun Hill you know, Cameron. You wouldn't know how shy she used to be before any of this; she would have rather barricaded herself in her office and hidden under her desk than go out anywhere."

"Could've fooled me. She was so outgoing when I first met her."

"Yeah, she began to change when she started training at Hendon. She loved it there; she loved it at Sun Hill. I think it was being treated as an equal. Our boss Bruce – well let's just say he has some misogynistic views on women. Put it like this – he didn't just want her there on a basis of her brains. The pretty face did it too."

Cameron looked revolted. "He didn't seriously expect her to shag her way to information did he?"

"Well, sometimes it seemed like that – but at other times, it was like he was jealous when she mentioned any of you males. He gave her lectures on how to keep her work and personal life private. Sometimes, I feel like upping and quitting myself."

"You should," he said. "If that's how he treats his staff. You don't have to put up with that."

"I tell you, I am about this close –" she held a finger and thumb a centimetre apart "– from actually chucking it in."

"Do it!" he said laughing. They were now a street away from Saffron Drive and they both fell silent. Pointedly, Siân led the way down the road and they both walked silently to the end of the road to her house. When they were steps away, Cameron craned his neck.

"Is that her car?"

Siân stared at the green Saab parked, slightly tiled on the pavement and just nodded silently and rushed after Cameron as he ran the remaining steps to her house. The pair stood outside for a moment staring at the seemingly deserted house before Cameron pointed to the upstairs bathroom window.

"There. Look!"

Steam was drifting out of the window. With a glance at each other, they ran to the front door, Siân ahead. She hammered frantically at the front door, rattling the letterbox.

"Andrea! Andrea, let me in, it's me, its Siân!" Cupping her hands over her eyes, she looked through the frosted glass and squinted. There were no signs of movement inside and she thumped at the door for a further few minutes before Cameron gently pulled her away.

"Stand back," he said warningly before beginning to barge at the heavy door. Siân watched, with her hands over her mouth, worried, as he slammed his body weight against the door time and time again. Eventually, he gave up and backed away, breathless and leaning on his knees. The door remained as firm and undamaged as granite. "S'no good," he said, straightening up and rubbing his arm.

"Around the back," Siân said, turning around and running to the back to the garden. She pulled open the broken wooden door which was swinging lazily on its hinges and ran to the back door. Bringing back his elbow, Cameron slammed it into one of the brittle glass panes which instantly shattered. He reached inside, located the key and unlocked the door. Siân entered first and he followed her through the sitting room and up the stairs to the bathroom. She opened the door and a blast of steam hit them both, making them gasp for air. Siân waved her arms in front of her face and squinted into the bathroom. A fully clothed figure was sitting in the bath under the high pressure of the hot water. Cameron reached in, twisting the knob and turning the water off. He bent over Andrea, pushing her wet hair aside. Her eyes were closed.

"Andrea? Andrea? Can you hear me?"

"What?" she muttered weakly, turning her head away from the direction of his voice. "Go away."

"She's too low," he said, resisting her attempt to push his hands away. "Go and get her glucagon kit." Cameron looked around when Siân didn't move. "Siân! Now! Go!" His sharp voice snapped her into action and she ran out of the room and down the stairs. He turned his attention back to Andrea. "Come on now; let's get you out of here."

"No, I want to stay!" she said insistently.

"Andrea, you're fully clothed and in the shower, for Christ's sake! Come on!" He pulled her out; she did nothing more than groan and he sat on the floor, holding her against his chest. He looked down the stairs, frustrated. She wasn't wearing her watch, but it was clear she wasn't far off having a seizure. "Come on Siân!"

"I'm coming!"

"You're gonna be alright," he said, carrying on talking to Andrea, gripping her wrist and realized it was clutched around something and her hand and top were stained red with blood. He attempted to prise her hand open as Siân's footsteps came running. "Andrea, what're you holding? Let go of this thing. Andrea, let go!" Cameron managed to open her hand and take the light bulb cap as Siân came running in, holding a black zip-up case.

"What's that?" she asked, breathless, dropping down beside the two and opening the case.

"Dunno. She was holding it," he said, barely looking at it and watching Siân plunge the syringe into the vial of glucagon. "You know what you're doing?"

Siân nodded, putting the vial down and tapping the syringe to mix the powder and liquid. "I've had to do it before," she said. "Hold her, will you? She hates injections, especially this one." She pulled up her friend's sleeve to her shoulder and cleaned a patch of skin with an antiseptic wipe before slipping the needle under her skin and injecting the contents. Cameron looked at Andrea, who hadn't moved as Siân removed the needle.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, she just needs to rest. Can you get her to her room?"

"No problem," he said, getting up and pulling Andrea up with him. Siân led the way to her room and reached out to turn on the light; nothing happened.

"It's not working," she said, edging into the room. "I'll turn on the lamps." Her feet crunched over glass. "Hang on."

"What was that?"

"I don't know, glass I think. Wait there." Siân disappeared before the room flooded with light as she turned the lamps. She and Cameron stared at the red glass littering the floor. "She's barefoot."

"It's OK, I've got her," he said lifting her over his shoulder and edging into the room, carefully avoiding the glass. He put her down on the bed and as Siân tucked the covers around her, examined the light bulb cap for the first time. Even with the bloodstains on it, he could make out the words. "Tick tock?" he read aloud.

"What's that?" Siân said, coming to his side and taking it from him.

"It's what she was holding."

"Kerry," Siân said automatically, staring at the bulb. "This is her again."

"How do you know?"

"Tick tock. That's what Andrea said Kerry used to say when she passed her. When she found out she was a journalist. Tick tock. Like a taunt – you know, to say time's running out."

"Why would she put it on a light bulb?"

"Probably cos she wanted her to notice it." Siân pointed at the red glass and said; "how many people do you know use red light bulbs? Or any kind of colour bulb? When she left here, that bulb was the normal sort, of course she'd notice if it changed."

"I guess we should call this in then," Cameron said, digging in his pocket for his phone.

"They're going to want to see that," Siân said, looking at the cap. "You'd better go down there. I'll stay with Andrea."

"What if they want to speak to her?"

"Then they're just going to have to wait. Go on," Siân said, sitting on the bed. "I'll be right here – and they have this home number. Call here if you need to know anything else."

* * *

"As you all know, we're not having a whole lot of luck."

"State the bleeding obvious, why don't you?" Smithy muttered, earning himself a dirty look from DI Morrell. "What? You want to talk to Dunbar, and she's nowhere to be seen! I don't know what you expect her to tell you anyway!"

"As you're aware, Sergeant Smith, Kerry has been trying to contact her. Whatever the feeling between Sun Hill and Andrea, she's involved in this investigation whether you like it or not. As much as I'm sure Andrea enjoyed those text messages, she could prove vital to finding her."

Smithy rolled his eyes at Morrell's sarcasm and folded his arms, falling back into a sulk. "So what're we supposed to do? Sit outside her house all hours and hope she turns up?"

"Not a bad suggestion, Sergeant Smith. Are you volunteering yourself?"

"No I'm not!"

"Well we're going to hope the appeals lead somewhere. Somebody must have seen her!"

"Like someone must have seen Kerry and Taylor?"

"Kerry is purposely hiding. She's not about to let herself be exposed to the public. Andrea doesn't exactly have a plausible reason to be hiding." The phone rang behind her, she glanced at DC Atkins and said; "get that please," as Cameron came in. Everyone looked at him and Morrell nodded. "Good evening PC Tait. Where've you been hiding today?"

"Do you want the good news or the bad news Ma'am?"

"You've seen Kerry!" Honey said at once.

"No."

"You've heard from her?"

"No."

"Well whatever it is, we need good news," Adam said. "If you please, PC Tait?"

"Andrea's back."

"He asked for the good news," Smithy said dryly. "If that's your good news, I dread to hear what your bad news is."

"Sergeant Smith!" DI Morrell said sharply. "So what is the bad news, PC Tait?"

"That would be that she's in no fit state to talk. Siân and I found her about to have a Hypo fit; we just gave her the glucagon injection in time. She's just resting now. But it looks like she's had another message from Kerry."

"What's that?"

"This," he said, taking the light bulb cap from his pocket and handing it to the MIT officer.

"Tick tock?" she asked, looking up at him. "What makes you think this is from Kerry?"

"I haven't heard it from Andrea directly – but Siân says that it was what Kerry used to say to her whenever she passed her when she found out she was a journalist. Like a taunt or something."

"And she put it on a – uh – light bulb?"

"A red one. There was broken glass all over the floor." Cameron looked around as Smithy got up, putting his stab vest on. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to get the truth from the horse's mouth!"

"Did you not hear me the first time? She's in no fit state to talk, she's resting!"

"Tough!"

"Smithy!" Gina said sharply. "Sit down now. We can speak to her tomorrow. Is she alright, Cameron?"

"She'll be fine," he said as DC Atkins came back to them, having left the phone receiver on the table.

"Is this Andrea you're talking about? I've got her Uncle on the phone, he was worried when she didn't call him back to say she was home. She's been staying with him in Brighton."

"Inform him that she's fine," Morrell told him. "We'll make sure she calls him back."

"Ma'am," he said, nodding and going back to the phone.

"Sergeant Smith, if we can't speak to her now, then we can't speak to her," she told the Sergeant shortly, who removed the vest, snarling.

* * *

Andrea opened her eyes and sat up, the heavy covers falling off her. The clock read nine o'clock. Somehow it seemed much later. Someone had changed her into other clothing – probably Siân, though she was almost sure she had heard Cameron's voice. Though what would he be doing back here? Swinging her legs out of bed, she stood up, slightly unsteady and walked from the room, noting that the glass was gone. From the stairs, she could hear the television on, the sound low as not to disturb her. Siân was sitting on the sofa, watching the screen and only seemed to realise she wasn't alone when Andrea had been standing at the foot of the staircase for a few minutes.

"Andrea!" she said, springing up with a gasp and throwing her arms around her friend. "Are you alright? We've all been so worried!"

"I'm alright," she murmured, sinking onto the sofa and looking around. "Are you alone then? I knew I imagined Cameron."

"You didn't," Siân said. "He was here. He's just gone to show them that light bulb message left by Kerry."

"Oh."

"Are you feeling alright?" Siân leant over to look at Andrea's watch and frowned. "We need to get some food down you. We'll have to go out though, since your cupboards are completely bare."

"Then we'll have to go to the community centre."

"They have really been worried, you know."

"All of them?" Andrea said, with a lift of the eyebrow; Siân said nothing. "It's OK Siân, I know where I stand. Guess I'd better go and get changed then."

"Aren't you shocked?" Siân said uncertainly as she made to go upstairs.

"I haven't really had time to think about it. Everything's happened so fast," she replied simply before going upstairs. She changed into jeans and a baggy top quickly and brushed her long hair around her shoulders, staring into the mirror. She hadn't thought she would ever interact with anyone from Sun Hill again but it looked like they were to be pushed together once more. And given the situation, it was likely to be a very, very awkward atmosphere.

* * *

Siân first dragged her to get something to eat and they sat inside a Chinese restaurant, eating special fried rice, chicken chow mien and chicken balls while Siân filled her in on everything that had been happening in the case.

"So – where's my phone?" Andrea asked casually as they walked to the community centre, her stomach tying in knots.

"DI Morrell has it. I think they want to keep it for evidence."

"She can be my guest," she said, following Siân through the door, feeling an overwhelming sense of panic. The whole room went quiet and she felt her face reddening. It wasn't going to be as awkward as she thought, she realised – it was probably going to be about ten times worse. DI Morrell called her over to a private corner and she followed her over there, sitting down still feeling all eyes on her. they probably didn't like it, but they all had to work together to find Kerry – it would be the only chance they'd have.


	6. Perfect Stranger

_Well, welcome to chapter six of Footprints in the Sand, here are my usual paragraphs of babble before you actually get to the chapter, but you might just skip it anyway... I'm glad you're enjoying this story, it shouldn't be too long, but I'm already planning a third alternative ending storyline, which you might see a glimpse of in the coming weeks_

_Amy – Tick Tock Tick Tock yourself :). And let's see if you're still going to be saying that at the end of this chapter..._

_Jess – You can be my guest! Slap him so hard, he'll think the world has ended! Do it! Do it! In fact, you might want to do more than slap him at the end of this._

_Okay, enough of my chatter, thanks for your reviews and here's the chapter._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Andrea's interview with DI Morrell seemed, to her at least, to go on forever. She had fired question after question at her and just as she was closing the notepad she'd been recording notes in, asked the question Andrea was sure that she'd asked twice already.

"So you're sure you have no idea where Kerry is?"

"Yes! Haven't I told you twice already?" She sighed and rubbed her hand across her face as the DI gave her a sharp look. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to snap. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"Need something to eat?"

"No," Andrea replied shortly, covering her watch with her left hand. "I just want to rest. Can I go now?"

"If you want to," she said finally, standing up. "I'll get someone to take you."

"It's fine, I don't want a lift," she said, shrugging her coat on.

"Well Andrea, if you do hear anything from her –"

"I know! I will!" she said even as she was walking away, back to Siân and Cameron. There was the distinct feeling of distrust in the room and she hated it. Only the two people in front of her had friendly smiles on their faces.

"Did the interview go alright?" Siân asked, moving up to make room on the long seat they were sitting on.

"Fine," Andrea said, waving her hand in decline and zipping her coat up. "I have to go though; I need to get some shopping done."

"At this time?" Cameron said, looking at his watch. "It's past ten, Andrea."

"Tesco is a twenty-four hour store, Cameron," she said, wrapping a scarf around her neck for extra warmth. "And if I don't get some food in, I'm going to be in more danger than of dropping down dead from evil looks."

Siân looked around in unease; indeed most dagger stares were directed at her friend's back. "Well, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's alright," Andrea said, turning towards the door. "You stay, I'll be fine. I'll just do some shopping and go back home. Call me tomorrow, OK?"

"OK. Goodnight!"

"Night!" Andrea called back as the door swung shut behind her. sniffing, she set off at a fast, brisk walk away from the centre, making a note to call Brandon as soon as she got in from shopping, also noting to buy herself a new mobile phone. She got home quickly and barely glanced at her house before getting into her car and starting the engine. Backing out of her space, she drove down the road, pushing her foot firmly on the pedal. As her car drove around the back of her house, she glanced up at the review mirror at it. It was all dark. She concentrated on the road again, missing the slim figure slipping out of the back gate.

* * *

Tesco was surprisingly full for an evening, Andrea thought as she pushed her trolley into the store. She first visited the fruit isle and gathered a bag of green apples, grapes and strawberries, picking up some potatoes, bags of salad and carrots from the neighbouring isle. She barely noticed what she piled into the trolley next and took even less notice when buying a mobile phone. When it came to phones, the latest technology didn't bother her, as long as it made calls, did texts and lasted longer than a few months, then it was fine by her. A simple Motorola went into the trolley. Andrea's dark eyes surveyed the rest of the technology; her eyes fell upon the cameras on special offer, lingering on the video cameras. She had a lot of money saved and if this idea worked, then it would be for a good cause. Taking the details for the camera up to the technology counter, she purchased the items separately before going to pay for her food. There would be a lot of work to do when she got home, though the first thing she made sure she did when she got in, holding her bags was call her Uncle Brandon. He was full of relief at hearing her voice and she had the distinct feeling, as she guiltily hung up half an hour later, that he had been waiting by the phone for hours. Her food all packed away, she prepared a quick dinner and went upstairs to put her idea into action. Andrea first set her mobile phone up leaving it to charge, hardly giving it a glance before she turned her attention to the video camera. Removing it from the packaging, she looked around her room for a good vantage point and tried a number of places before settling on the shelves on the wall, to the left of her bed. From there, the whole room could be seen. If anyone came into the room when she was asleep or out – she would know about it from now on.

* * *

Andrea woke the next morning to the early March sun shining through a gap in her heavy curtains. She turned and rubbed a hand across her eyes, feeling the usual grumpy, groggy feeling of being woken long before she'd have liked. Looking across at her clock, she sat up straight. The time wasn't showing. It had been switched off at the mains socket. Puzzled she stared at it, sure it hadn't been like that last night – then again, she couldn't be sure, she didn't even remember looking at the clock last night. She jumped across the room and stood up on the chair, wincing in pain as the bruises on her torso were stretched as she reached for the camcorder. Sitting on the chair, she viewed last night's footage. There was nothing and she didn't know if she should feel relieved or worried. Kerry was still out there somewhere, alone and desperate. Still, she thought, putting the camcorder aside. She'd keep viewing the footage. She never knew what she might find. What to do today, she wondered, looking around the room. Maybe she should start looking for another job. She did have a lot of money, but it wouldn't last forever. Looking for jobs took up most of her morning and by the time midday fell, she had sent off five applications, including one as press and publicity officer, at a police station in central London. It had taken her a long time to decide to send that application off; indeed if any of them had heard about the scandal in Sun Hill, she wasn't sure she would even get the job, though they probably had heard. News travelled fast in the MET and a journalist undercover in a police station, who was undetected for a whole year, would be heard of. Andrea stood up, brushing her fingers through her hair. It was still fairly early. Maybe she would take a walk down to the community centre, and after dressing, that was exactly what she did. Siân and Cameron were stood outside, laughing as she approached and it made her smile. They looked a funny couple; Siân was tall, taller than Cameron with white-blonde hair and startling dark eyes. He didn't seem to mind though, and he looked happy, just as happy, she noted as when he was with Kerry. He saw her coming first and smiled.

"Hey, she arises!" he said laughing. "Good to see ya."

"Never thought I'd hear that again," she said, smiling slightly.

"Where've you been hiding?" Siân asked, leaning against the wall.

"Just at home. Looking for jobs, scouting for danger, watching out for Kerry – just the usual weekend jobs."

They both laughed and Cameron said; "anything else happened?"

"No," she said shrugging. "Well – not really."

"Not really?"

"Well – my clock was turned off when I woke up this morning. It might be nothing, but – I – I don't remember turning it off."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and bit her lip. "Like I said – it might be nothing. Maybe I did turn it off and forgot I did."

"Well do you remember turning it off or not?"

The three jumped at the harsh, sharp voice sounding from the door of the community centre and looked around simultaneously. Smithy was standing, poker straight, looking at them. Upon his face was such an intense look of dislike that Andrea barely recognised him. It startled her and she just stared at him.

"Well?" he barked, making her jump.

"Well what?"

He rolled his eyes. "The clock Dunbar, what you were just talking about! Do you remember turning it off or don't you?"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Siân said indignantly, glaring back at him.

"Stay out of this," he said, barely turning his head towards her, keeping his eyes on Andrea. "If I have to ask you again, I'm going to drag you in there and you can tell Morrell."

"Hey, steady on!" Cameron said. "There's no need for that."

"Cameron don't," Andrea said quietly.

"Oh! So she does speak!" Smithy glared at her, his face hardening. "First sensible thing I've ever heard you say. Don't make me ask you again."

"No. I don't remember turning it off."

"Finally! An answer!" Without another word, he turned and walked back inside. Biting her lip, Andrea turned back to the other two; Cameron was glaring after Smithy.

"Andrea, you shouldn't let him speak to you like that!" he said, turning back to her. "It doesn't matter what you've done, he doesn't have the right to talk to you like that!"

She shrugged again and looked at the floor; Siân and Cameron looked at each other, and knew they were thinking the same thing; Andrea clearly did think she deserved it. Siân smiled encouragingly and said; "so tell us about the jobs you applied for then."

"A press and publicity position in central London and some creative writing jobs. I think I might try something else."

"Good for you," Cameron said smiling as DI Morrell came out, her usual stern look on her face.

"Sergeant Smith tells me you've had something – a clock – turned off in your house, Andrea. Is that correct?"

She nodded. "It might be nothing."

"Let us be the judges of that, I'll have to ask you to give me your keys. I'll have to get CSE in your house to take a look. If you please?" she said, holding out her hand expectantly. Andrea separated her house keys from her car keys and handed them over. "Would you like to oversee the search?"

"Will I be able to go back there later?" she asked, nodding.

"I don't see why not. Nothing's been vandalised."

"No."

"Let's be off then. If you're sure it was only the clock, it shouldn't take too long."

* * *

The search of the bedroom hadn't been going on for very long. Andrea was sitting at her dressing table, her chin resting on one hand as she watched CSE carefully dust and examine her room. It was found when one of them finally picked up the clock and looked at all angles of it.

"Ma'am," he called, also making Andrea hurry to see what the matter was. She stood looking over Morrell's shoulder and they all looked to her as she read the block writing on the bottom of the clock – TICK TOCK.

"Andrea?"

"I – I didn't see that."

"Has the house been locked the whole time you've been out?"

"Yes, of course."

"All windows?"

"Yes!"

"No weak spots? Broken doors?"

"No – um, well the back gate has been damaged for some time, I've been onto the landlord but he's never done anything about it. But I don't ever use it anyway."

"Right," she said, looking out of the window at the gate. "Well, we'll get onto a locksmith about that. Has there never been any sign of a break in?"

"You've already asked me that!"

"I'm asking you again."

"And I'll give you the same answer – no!"

"Then the only other way in Andrea, is if someone had a set of spare keys! Are there a copy?"

Andrea's mouth froze midway through forming a word, the retort 'no' getting lost on the way to her lips. She paused – there were, but she used them so seldom that she forgot that they were there. Her mouth closed and she nodded.

"Where are they?"

"Outside."

"Outside?" she repeated, looking around at her colleagues when Andrea signalled affirmatively. "Where? Show me."

Automatically, Andrea led them from the room, down the stairs and, locating the garden door key, out of the back door. The garden was neat, bushes, sprouting their flowers with the early flourish of spring growing at the side. Plant pots with tomatoes and herbs just sprouting lay in neat rows underneath the windows, the soil decorated with rocks. The officers watched as Andrea walked straight to the middle pot, picked up and rock and shook it. It gave a hollow rattle and she turned back to the others, opening it and showing them the single front door key inside.

"What's this for? This garden door?"

"No, for the front."

"Who else knew that was here?"

"Siân."

"Just Siân? Did Kerry ever know you kept that here?"

"I don't recall ever telling her."

"We'll have to take these for examination too. In the future, Andrea, don't leave spare keys here. Leave them with a friend."

"Are you finished here?" she asked in answer.

"Yes, for the moment. If anything else happens, Andrea, you come straight to me, please."

"I will." She shuffled her feet uncomfortably until they left and sat alone in the sitting room, the curtains drawn. When the phone rang, she didn't bother to answer it and only rose to open the door when Inspector Gold hammered on the door.

"Finally, a response!" she said, passing her former PC without bothering asking to come in. "I just came to tell you that we're placing a unit outside your house – that is to say, they're renting the flat across the road. We'll be watching from here."

Andrea blinked at her. "Why?"

"I didn't think I'd have to tell you that," she said, raising her eyebrows coldly. "If indeed Kerry has made herself her own copy of your front door keys, we will see her if she comes here again."

"Oh right," Andrea said, sitting back down.

"We'll be watching twenty four hours a day. Gabriel is currently on duty."

"OK."

"Anything happens you call it in right away. I'll leave the number for that flat on the table."

"Right."

"I've given him a copy of your keys if anything goes wrong."

"Fine."

"I'll lock you in on my way out."

"You do that, Ma'am."

Inspector Gold half glowered, half looked questioningly at Andrea for her lack of reaction before turning around and walking out of the house. Andrea heard the lock click as she turned to the kitchen to make herself a last snack before bed. Now she was being made literal prisoner in her own home with Gabriel of all people guarding her – one of her worst enemies and Taylor's father. Brilliant. She finished the snack of fruit salad quickly and went upstairs for a shower before bed. The door creaked open when she was under the high pressure of the water and the footsteps came upstairs.

* * *

Andrea wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror and quickly brushed her teeth before wrapping herself in an old cotton dressing gown. She walked to her room towelling her hair dry, water running down her face and picking up the moisturiser from her dressing table.

"Nice. Very nice. Gonna give me a little striptease?"

She dropped the moisturiser with a shriek and whipped around, droplets of water flying from her hair. "What the hell are you doing in my room? Get out of here!"

Gabriel smirked at her as she self consciously wrapped her arms around herself. "We haven't had a chance to talk yet."

"And what exactly do we have to talk about? Get out of my house!"

"No."

She eyed him, her defence beginning to crumble. "What do you want?"

He rose so suddenly, she flinched and backed into the wall. He didn't speak until he was right up close to her; the closeness made her want to be sick. "I want you to stop spreading nasty little rumours about me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Andrea clenched her teeth together to stop a wince escaping as his hand, rough, grabbed her upper arm hard.

"You're a liar. 'Can't raise a smile, let alone anything else?' Weren't they your words about yours truly? You might want to tell your little friend to be more careful where and who she blabs that sort of stuff to."

"Get off," she snapped, wrenching her arm free. "You here to intimidate me, is that it? Just get out, will you?"

"Or what? What're you going to do Andrea? Run to Smithy? I doubt even he cares about you anymore."

"Is that some sort of a threat?"

"No, darling, it's a promise."

"Just go please," she said, pushing past him. "Get back to watchdog duty and leave me alone!" She gave a strangled gasp as he yanked her back hard, holding her to the wall by her wrists. The patronising, jeering look was gone now and in its place was a darkened, threatening expression. She was sure he could feel her trembling.

"You don't seem to get it, do you? I can do what I want and nobody's going to believe a nasty little liar like you because nobody cares anymore. And we're here alone until four. A lot can happen in six hours."

* * *

Andrea's curtains were drawn, shutting out the daylight. It was now five in the evening and she was sure she hadn't stopped trembling – or crying – since three in the morning. The chain was on the door, stopping anyone else coming in. Gabriel was off duty now and in his place for the past nine hours had been kindly Tony Stamp, followed by Reg Hollis, sharing six and a half hours each. As kindly as the two both were, she knew the last thing they wanted to do was guard her all night. Still rather them than Gabriel – rather anyone than him. He was right, really. Even if she had told anyone what happened, nobody would believe her. That was why he had done it. She shifted position on the sofa, glancing at her watch. Eating was the last thing she felt like doing, so she'd just been taking glucose tablets or drinking juice instead. It would be time for another one soon. And somebody else would be taking over watch as well. She barely had time to wonder who before she jumped, falling off the sofa as a key slid into the lock, which clicked and pushed the door open. Or at least tried to. It was stopped within inches by the chain; there was an exasperated sigh. Only then did Andrea look at the figure through the frosted glass. A glance told her that it wasn't Gabriel. It was too tall to be him. The voice, hard, left her in no doubt of her guess that it was Smithy.

"I can see you. Open the door. Open it now!"

Pulling herself up from the floor, she shut it before removing the chain with trembling fingers and opening the door. He nearly sent her tumbling backwards with the force he entered with. Smithy gave her a sneering look and it occurred to him that he'd never seen her dressed that way before – a thick turtleneck sweater, loose jeans and socks. The jumper was big, the sleeves covering her hands. The only thing he noted most though, was that she wasn't even looking him in the eye.

"I'm taking over duty," he said, in a tone that sounded like he'd rather swim in shark infested water. "Which gives us time to talk. Alone."

"I don't want to talk," she said, her voice distant. She sat back on the sofa, covering herself with the blanket. "Just leave me alone please."

"No," he said yanking the cover away. "I want to know what you know about Kerry. What you haven't told us yet."

"I don't know anything else!"

He laughed sarcastically. "You didn't tell us she knew about your little double life. Why should I believe that you don't know anything else?"

"Well then why would you believe what I tell you? Doesn't it cut both ways?"

He paused – she had him there, but he wasn't going to admit it. "Don't try to be smart with me. I know you know something else."

"I don't!"

"Fine, if that's the way you want to play it. I've got all damn night, I warn you though, Dunbar, I'm not in the mood for games!"

Strongly reminded of last night, she glared at him until he blurred, and there were multiple Smithys glaring down at her. He wouldn't hurt her in the same way though, she knew that much. "I'm not the one playing games here. Do what you want, Smithy, but you're wasting your time."

* * *

Time passed and Andrea's eyes remained on the clock the whole time, watching the minute go by. Smithy's eyes, in turn, remained glaring at her. She jumped as he slammed his fist hard onto the table.

"Just spit it out will you! What do you know?"

"Nothing! How many more times?"

He was across the room so fast; she would have sworn he'd teleported himself. Leaning above her, one hand on the arm of the chair, the other on the back, his face was red with anger and he spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm warning you."

"Oh just go away will you! You're wasting your time here and I don't care if you believe that or not!" Andrea eased up her sleeve and glanced at her watch as it beeped and made an effort to rise, he pushed her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I – I need my kit. I'm getting too low."

"Is that right?" he said coldly, looking at her watch. He straightened up and stared at her. "So where is it then?"

"What?"

"Where is it?" he repeated slowly as if he was talking to a complete idiot.

"It's in the kitchen. Black zip up case." Andrea watched as without another word, he turned and walked into the kitchen and returned with it in his hand, which she found surprisingly nice. "Thanks," she said, reaching out for it.

He didn't give it to her, just surveyed her. "Not so quiet now, are you?"

"Smithy, I need that! Please!"

"Yeah? You've got the injection you need in there, haven't you? We can talk for longer." He held it high out of her reach as she rose and frantically tried to grab it. "Now, now. Did your parents never teach you not to snatch?" he said coldly, pushing her back down.

Andrea felt the warning signs of sweat and shivers and looked up at him imploringly. "I don't know anything about Kerry, I promise you! Please, I need that!"

"Yeah? And I need some answers. Why don't I take a little walk with the kit, huh? I can get better acquainted, see how much you really need the stuff. Maybe when I'm back in say – an hour – you'll feel like sharing some more."

Andrea didn't believe he was serious until he had stepped outside the door. "Smithy please! You can't do this!"

The reply came back as the door closed. "I can do what I want."


	7. Let Me In

_Hi again! Welcome to chapter six and on goes the evil, evil Smithy!_

_Amanda – thanks a lot for your review, it means a lot. I love and adore Smithy too, but it's such fun to write him being mean! Thanks for your lovely comments!_

_Jess – I know, but I think I've become addicted to evil Smithy! Hope you have a good aim, you might need it soon! Thanks for your comments!_

_Amy – Well I did warn you that he'd get worse, bet you didn't expect that! Yes, that was indeed Kerry but Kent leaving alone won't come anytime soon...Thanks for your comments too._

_Enjoy all! _

* * *

Smithy was striding quickly and was streets away from Andrea's house before he looked back. Staring at the kit in his hand, he stopped, sat on a low wall and opened it. Inside, neatly arranged were shots of insulin, a cylinder of pills and an orange case, which stated clearly on it that it was to be used in emergencies. So that was what she would have needed on the day she had that Hypo. Reality sunk in and he looked up worriedly in the direction of her house. What if she was fitting right at that moment? If anyone found out he'd withheld her medication from her, he'd be in serious trouble. And if she went into a coma – or worse... he stood up, unable to complete the thought and ran back in the direction he'd came as fast as his legs would carry him. He'd only left her half an hour ago; she couldn't be in that much danger – could she?

* * *

He got back to her house quickly and stopped at the door, chest heaving and sweat running down his face. There were no noises coming from inside, he thought as he slid the key in and opened the door. He first realised that she wasn't on the sofa where he had left her but only had to go as far as the kitchen to find her. Guilt washed over him as he surveyed the forlorn figure before his eyes. Judging by the spilt orange juice and the open fridge, she had tried to treat herself but had been unsuccessful. Now she was sitting with her back against the garden door, knees hugged to her chest, rocking back and forth. Beads of perspiration dripped down her head.

"Dunbar? Hey!" he said sternly shaking her shoulder.

"Go away," she said, her words coming out in barely more than a whisper.

"I can't," he said shortly, "however much I want to." Unzipping the case, he looked at the array of syringes. "I need you to talk me through this. What needle do I use?"

"Not an injection." Her hand reached at a place nowhere near where her kit lay open. "Tablets."

"This?" he questioned, picking the cylinder up, it rattled as he did so and she nodded affirmatively. Smithy opened the tub and stared at the pink tablets inside. "How many?"

"T – Three."

He tipped three into her clammy hand and collected a glass of water, waiting impatiently for her to finish them before roughly grabbing her arm and dragging her up. Later, he'd regret not doing his research on her condition like some of his other colleagues had took the liberty of doing as her elbow collided with his face. He let go of her with a gasp of surprise, Andrea fell against the countertop, stricken as she watched him bring a hand to his face.

"Sorry," she said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to!"

"Too late," he said in hard voice, grabbing hold of her sleeve. "I'm arresting you for assault. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you may later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.

"B – but I didn't mean it!" she said as he manhandled her from the house.

"Tough!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Too late!"

* * *

It felt so strange, being brought into the station she had once worked in, in which she had friendly relationships and a stable job – but now she had been brought in as a prisoner. She sniffed, tears dried on her face as Smithy dragged her up the ramp. Her lip wobbled; he'd been looking for any excuse to have a go at her lately; whacking him – even accidently – had been a terrible mistake, even if she hadn't meant to. June was behind the desk, looking bored to death but straightened up, eyes widening in shock as she saw him force her through the door.

"What's this?"

"Take a look at my eye, that will tell you all you need to know," he said grimacing at the pain from his swollen cheek and eye. "I arrested her for assault." Smithy raised his eyebrows as June continued to stare, unsure if he was being serious or not. "Well what are you waiting for? You know the necessary."

Slowly she turned to the computer and awkwardly looked up at Andrea. "Erm, full name?"

"Answer her!" Smithy said sharply, dragging her closer to the desk when she didn't say anything.

"A – Andrea Judith Dunbar."

"Date of birth?"

"Fifteenth of October, nineteen-seventy nine."

"Primary residence?"

"One, Saffron Drive."

"Any history of mental illness?"

"No."

"Any medical conditions at all?"

"Hypoglycaemia."

"Do you have medication on your person?"

"Here," Smithy said, slamming the black case onto the desk, making her jump. "She's not long had some. What cell's free?"

"Eight," she said, handing over the keys as he held his hand out expectantly. June stared, her mouth open as he led Andrea down to the cell, heard her say something pleading before the cell door slammed and he came back, handing her the keys. "Was that really necessary Smithy?"

He stared at her. "She assaulted me. Was I supposed to let her get away with it?"

"Well – no, but –"

"But nothing," he said dismissively, walking down the corridor. June looked worriedly down the corridor; sure she could hear soft crying. She walked down the corridor and opened the small window to Andrea's cell. Instead of sitting on the moderately comfortable mattress, she was sitting on the hard cell floor, rocking back and forth.

"Andrea?"

"Just go away."

"Is there anyone I can call for you? Siân? Your Uncle?"

"No. Leave me alone."

"I'll bring you some coffee in a bit," she said, closing the window. She went back out to custody, meeting Gabriel, who was loitering with intent. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"I just thought you might want some help in here."

"Well as you can see, it's deserted here, so you thought wrong didn't you?"

"Can never win with you, can I?"

She saved Andrea's record on the computer and glared at him. "If you really want to be of some help, go and make a coffee."

"I offered help, Serge, not slave labour."

"It's not for me," she snapped, "I'd ask you to make one for me over my dead body. It's for Andrea."

"Andrea?" he said, his smug manner dropping. "She's here? Where is she, in an interview room?"

"No," she said, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder, "she's in a cell. Smithy arrested her."

"What for?"

"Assault. And with her medical history, she needs more monitoring than other prisoners. If you please?" she said, raising her eyebrows expectantly.

"Serge," he said turning and walking away. He got a coffee from the vending machine down the corridor and turned to go back to custody, coming face to face with Inspector Gold. She raised her eyebrows.

"Didn't I just see you in the canteen with a coffee, PC Kent? Skiving are we?"

"No Ma'am, Sergeant Ackland asked me to get this for a prisoner in custody."

"Did she now? We're giving special treatment to prisoners now?"

He feigned surprise that she hadn't yet heard. "Not just any prisoner, Ma'am. Hasn't Sergeant Smith told you that he's arrested Andrea Dunbar?"

"What on earth for?"

"Assault apparently. I'd better get back, Ma'am, before this gets cold. We wouldn't want to give her an excuse to splash in the papers about how negligent we are, would we?"

Gina stared after him as he walked off and looked into Smithy's office. He was moving to the filing cabinet and she raised her eyebrows. He had some explaining to do.

* * *

Custody had become hectic in the minutes that Gabriel had been gone; a queue of drunk and disorderly football supporters, wearing West Ham football shirts, stood behind the desk. A harassed looking June thrust the keys at him and said; "just give it to her, will you? I might actually need your help in a minute. Cell eight."

"Serge," he said, walking to the end of the cell corridor and unlocking cell eight. She was standing up now in the corner of the cell, her back to him. "Coffee."

Andrea immediately stiffened and turned around as she shouts and chanting in custody became louder. She didn't take the coffee he was holding out to her, but wrapped her arms around her, staring at him in distrust.

"Fine," he said, putting it on the floor and straightening up. She resisted the urge to throw up as he leant against the wall, face inches from hers and arms either side of her body. "I hope you're not thinking of mentioning our little encounter in any interview you might have. I mean, I'd hate to have to drag you through the courts. That's if it gets that far."

"I told you to stop!"

"Did you? Must have gone deaf at the time. Keep it shut Andrea. Save yourself a headache."

"PC Kent! I need you!"

"Coming Serge!" he called back to June over the shouting. Backing away, he deliberately walked into the coffee cup, knocking it over. "Oops," he said sarcastically exiting the cell. Andrea curled up on the mattress as the cell clanged shut behind her. Why couldn't he just stop taunting her?

* * *

"Yeah, I arrested her. She assaulted me. Why're you sticking up for her?"

"I'm not sticking up for her," Gina said sharply. "What I want to know is how she got close enough to you to give you a black eye when you should have been watching her from the house across the road!"

"I went to see her," he said. "I went to see her because I know she knows more than she's letting on!"

"Do you now? May I see the qualification for telepathy you seem to have?"

His face reddened. "If I was telepathic, I wouldn't need to see her, would I? I know she knows more than she's told."

"See I don't think she does. I think you're only telling yourself she does for an excuse to lash out at her. You're trying to punish her."

"I'm not!" he said angrily, though that was exactly how he felt. "I just know she knows something!"

"Smithy – she doesn't know anything else! She's just as oblivious to where Kerry is as the rest of us! Even if she had – is holding her hostage in her own home any way to get it out of her? Out of everyone in Sun Hill, she trusted you the most. She thinks very highly of you. Don't you think you'd be the first one she'd go to if she knew anything at all?"

He sighed and sat at the desk, feeling guilty again. "I know, I know I might have gone over the top."

"Why did she lash out at you? She's normally very mellow."

"She was low," he mumbled. "She got too low so I gave her some glucose tablets. I tried to move her after she'd taken them and that was when she lashed out."

"Smithy – did you bother to research into Hypoglycaemia like the rest of us?" He said nothing and she raised her eyebrows. "I'd take that as a no. You should have left her where she was. You're supposed to wait at least fifteen minutes until the blood sugar rises. Until then, she's still liable to lash out. Especially if you move her forcefully."

"I – didn't know that," he said lamely.

"I know you didn't. And now, while you've dragged her here, you've left her house completely without surveillance!"

He paused, it was true. "I didn't think of that."

"I know. That's why you're releasing her. Without charge. Now please!"

"But –"

"Stop trying to punish her, Smithy. Release her. Now!"

* * *

The hour and half Andrea had spent in the cell seemed like ten to her. She door clanged as it was unlocked and she held her breath, relived when June and not Gabriel opened the door. "Come on, you're being released."

"On bail?"

"Without charge."

"Why?"

June raised her eyebrows. "You're questioning why you're being released without charge? Isn't that something you should be glad about? Come on, I need your autograph on the papers."

As Andrea got up to exit the claustrophobic cell, June frowned at the coffee stains on the floor. "Sorry," she said in a small voice. "It was an accident."

"Forget it," she said leading Andrea out to custody. Gabriel was leaning against the desk, a sick smile playing about his lips; Smithy was standing behind him, bad-temperedly staring at the floor.

Andrea's hand shook as she picked up the pen to sign the release papers; the urge to be sick was even stronger. She was shaking so hard she had trouble signing the papers and her signature was wonky. June looked at her curiously and took the papers, bringing Andrea's medical kit to her. Smithy took it.

"All done?"

"Yeah, she's free to go."

"Come on," he said, going to take her arm, surprise flickering across his face when she flinched away and without meeting anyone's eyes, scurried in the direction of the front office. He looked at the other two in surprise before following and caught up with her waiting for him at the security door. He looked down at her before punching in the code and holding the door open for her. Three of the officers were gathered in reception and began whispering quickly. The news he had arrested her was the talk of the station. Smithy took her around the corner before speaking. "Did you say anything to June?" he demanded.

"What, about you leaving me to have a Hypo? What do you think?"

"Don't think this changes anything. I released you because I was ordered to."

"Can I go?"

"You won't catch me trying to stop you. Its Yvonne's turn to take over duty now. Roger will take over at eight a.m. and Gina will be there from midday until six, then Gabriel will take over until midnight."

She stopped and stared at him, stricken. "Gabriel?"

"Yeah. You know, PC Kent? Gabriel? Enemy number one? Call sign four-one-six? In custody just now?"

"No! I don't want him there!"

He raised an eyebrow coldly. "I missed the part where you had a say in who was guarding."

"Smithy please! Not him!"

"Why?"

"I just – I don't want him there! Please, I'm begging you!"

"Stop being so pathetic. Just go home Dunbar, before you drop low and lash out again." With that, he thrust her medical kit at her, turned and walked away out of sight. Tears stinging in her eyes and with little choice, she turned to go. Would this nightmare ever end?

* * *

It was four o'clock and Siân was on shift when Andrea's call came. Smiling at the call display, she answered the phone cheerfully. "Hi babe."

"_Hi,"_ Andrea said, her voice distant.

"What's the matter? You sound really sad."

"_Nothing."_ She paused and said, _"Are you busy tonight? Can you come over? About six?"_

"I'm really sorry. I can't, I have to go to a conference that I can't get out of. You know how Bruce is."

"_Yeah,"_ she said, her voice growing even quieter. _"Never mind, it wasn't important."_

"We can meet tomorrow!" Siân said desperately, worried at her shaky tone. "Are you sure you're alright? I can come; I'll get out of it somehow!"

"_It's alright, I'm fine. You go to this conference or Bruce's ugly head is going to rear. I'll talk to you later. Bye."_

"Bye." Siân lowered the phone and stared at it. She'd bet her job that something was wrong, but Andrea was right – she couldn't risk it or Bruce would kill her. Cameron might be able to go to her though and she hoped, as she scrolled through the phone looking for his number, that he wasn't busy.

* * *

Andrea was wearing the same clothes as she had been the previous day and was sitting huddled, hidden behind the sofa. It was five o'clock now and Gabriel would be on duty in an hour. She would bet anything that he would be back to taunt her. The chain was on the door now though, which should give her more protection. The lights were all off; the only light was shining through the frosted glass. That was blocked out though as a figure stepped up to the door and knocked. Jumping, she peered out from behind the sofa. There was someone there, not Smithy but about the same height as Gabriel. It occurred to her why he had bothered knocking when he had keys when the figure bent down and lifted the letterbox. Andrea blinked; bright green eyes stared at her through the narrow letterbox.

"Andrea? What're you hiding behind there for? Come on, open up. It's only me."

"Cameron," she said faintly, getting up on trembling legs and moving over to the door. She removed the chain and opened it, forcing her to look Cameron in the eye. He was smiling warmly.

"Siân called me, she said you were a bit upset and needed some company. Andrea?" he said, reaching out for her and recoiling when she flinched away. "Andrea, what's the matter? Come here, come on."

His gentle coaxing gestures brought her to him and she burst into tears as soon as his arms wrapped around her. "Cameron!" was all she managed to wail.

"What's happened? What's wrong? Come on, come in the house," he said, escorting her over the threshold and turning the light on. He blinked at the pillows and blanket on the floor. "Have you been there all night?"

"Yeah," she said as he picked the blanket up and folded it up, putting it on the arm of the chair.

"Why? I'm sure your bed is far more comfortable."

"I don't want to go up there," she said, hunching at the very mention.

"OK," he said slowly, sitting next to her. "Why?"

"I just don't."

"Has something happened?" he asked, putting an arm around her. "Is it Kerry? Have you seen her? Has she been here again?"

"No, Smithy was here last night though. He arrested me."

He stared at her. "What? What for?"

"I hit him in the face. It was an accident. But he arrested me for assault. I was low, I couldn't help it!"

"I know, I know. What was he doing here in the first place?"

She laughed bitterly. "Shouting the odds. Demanding to know what else I hadn't told them yet about Kerry. Oh, and taking my medical kit and leaving me alone for half an hour."

"Hang on, he did what?"

"Yeah. He walked out on me when I needed my kit, he wouldn't give it to me. I thought I was going to fit when he came back."

"No wonder you lashed out at him! Did you report him for that? What did Gina Gold say?" Cameron eyed her as she remained silent. "Andrea, tell me you told someone about that!"

"No."

"Why the hell not? That was bang out of order! Withholding medication can get him into serious trouble! He can't go around doing things like that!"

"Do you really think anyone would have believed me Cameron? Smithy is Gina Gold's golden boy. She wouldn't have believed me."

"Andrea, that's not the point! Does he realise how serious your condition is? You could have gone into a coma! You could have died!"

"I know!" she said, gripping her head. "I know I should have said something, but I knew it would be classed as an NFA. They wouldn't have believed me!"

He sat back exhaling angrily. "I understand why, but I don't know why that makes you want to stay down here."

"I just – I don't want to go up there."

"Why?"

"I'm scared."

"What of? Kerry? She wouldn't hurt you."

"I know, it's not about Kerry."

"What is it then?" he asked, taking her hand. "Tell me. Is it about Smithy?"

"No." She jumped a mile as a car door slammed outside and she whimpered, stopping when Cameron wrapped his arms around her.

"Andrea, it's just a car!" he said, alarmed at her behaviour. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said with a frightened glance at the door. She pulled away, muttering that she wanted to have a shower before running up the stairs as if all the demons of hell were after her. Cameron stared, his mouth open until he heard the bathroom door slam and got up, opening the front door to take a look outside. There was nothing and nobody there. Closing the door again, he placed the chain on before following Andrea upstairs. He listened to the running water before turning into her bedroom, stopping short at the sight – it looked like a warzone. Makeup, knocked from the dressing table was all over the floor and clothes, pulled from the drawers were everywhere. The bed caught his attention and he stared at the rumpled sheets and duvet before his eyes were drawn to the silk dressing gown at the foot of the bed. His hand was an inch away from picking it up when he realised the red stain on it was blood. Straightening up and looking around, he trusted his gut – and reliable – instinct that something had happened there. The questioning could wait until later though, he thought gathering some clean clothes from the washing line on the landing, calling out to her that they were in the small, spare room before going downstairs to make her a snack.

* * *

Cameron heard the footsteps scamper across the ceiling quickly and waited for twenty minutes before going upstairs with the fruit he'd cut for her. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

She was still sounding distant, he thought as he entered the room, but surprised to see her sitting on the floor yet again. "Andrea, why're you sitting on the floor?" he asked, sitting down next to her. "Here, I cut you some fruit."

"Thanks," she said, gingerly picking a piece up and nibbling at it as if she thought it had been poisoned.

"What happened to your room? It's a tip!"

"Well, you know me," she said, trying to smile. "Messy. Can barely find my own front door."

"There's more to that than being messy. Why is there blood on your dressing gown?"

"I – I had an accident."

"What sort of accident?"

"Just an accident! Nothing important!"

"Why won't you tell me then?"

"Because it's none of your business! Who gave you the right to go snooping in my room anyway?"

"I was worried about you! You're sleeping on the floor downstairs, too terrified to go to your own room, you jump at the smallest noises and you won't even look me in the eye! Andrea, what's happened?" He placed a hand on her arm, covered in a blue hooded sweater and she flinched away. "Andrea, what's going on? I'm not going to hurt you, you know me better than that!" He paused and narrowed his eyes. "That's it, isn't it? Someone has. Who?"

"It doesn't matter!" Andrea said, trying to pull her sleeve to cover her hand. She whimpered as he grasped her hand lightly, pulling up her sleeve. "No – Cameron, don't!"

He held onto her firmly and his eyes grew cold. Looking sick, he surveyed the blue and purple bruising on her wrists and arms. "Looks like finger marks to me," he said, raising her eyes to her. "Was this Smithy? Did he do this?"

"No!" she said indignantly, snatching her arm away. "He wouldn't! He wouldn't hurt me like – like – that!"

"Like what Andrea?" he said, putting an arm around her. "It's OK. Just tell me what happened."

"You'll flip. You did last time."

"About what? I promise, I won't go mad."

"Yes you will. Maybe you won't even believe me."

"Why wouldn't I? Come on, tell me. It's alright. I'm here. It'll be between us if that's what you want."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. Hand on heart."

Andrea scrubbed a hand across her eyes. "It was night before last when Inspector Gold told me surveillance was being put on my house and they had a set of keys. I went to have a shower before bed and when I got out, h – he was in my room."

"Who? Smithy?"

"No – Gabriel."

He blanched, not liking where this was heading. "What happened?"

"I – I told him to get out, but he wouldn't. Said he wanted me to stop spreading nasty little rumours about him. Something he heard Siân tell someone I'd said. I kept telling him to get out! He wouldn't. Said a lot could happen in the six hours he'd be there."

"What happened then?" he said, trying hard to keep his temper in check. If this was going where he thought it was – and he hoped to God it wasn't – he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his promise.

The tears began to fall and she buried her face in her hands, her words coming out muffled. "He wouldn't leave me alone! I tried to get him off me. I struggled, I really did! I tried! He was holding me down, twisting my arms. It hurt!" Andrea raised her head, sniffed and said; "T – then he said he'd show me what he could raise. He had his hand over my mouth, I told him to stop! He wouldn't. He wouldn't stop!"

Cameron stared at her in disbelief; here he was, hearing the same thing about the same person for the second time. "Andrea – are you trying to tell me that he's raped you?"

Choking out an affirmative answer, she buried her head into his shoulder, clinging to him like a limpet. "He's on duty tonight! T – that's why I asked Siân to come over, I thought he might come back! D – Do it again."

"No," he said, cradling her to his chest. "Siân might not be here, I am. He won't get to you again."

"You believe me?"

"I believe you. I'll look after you."

"You promise me this is just between us?" she asked, looking up at him through streaming eyes. "Please Cameron. I can't – I can't deal with this now."

"But Andrea – he's done it again! First Kerry, now you! You can't let him get away with this!"

"And don't you see the pattern, Cameron? Two women who weren't trusted? Nobody's going to believe me. Please. At least until I decide what I'm going to do about it!"

"I promise," he said, holding her closer to him. "It's alright. I'm here." Cameron sighed gently as he sat back, stroking her hair. He'd messed up the first time with Kerry and promised himself he'd get it right this time. Gabriel Kent was going down and he would personally see to it.


	8. Once Bitten, Twice Shy

_Chapter eight, wow this story is flying by fast, but it's been such fun to write. Here I go again with my usual acknowledgements:_

_Amy – Yep, I'm afraid so, and don't worry – Smithy will calm down after this chapter; in the case of Andrea anyway. Thanks Lou!_

_Jess – Yep, I feel your hate. You might just get that wish granted this chapter, but with an additional person. Thanks for your comments!_

_Meggi – Thank you very much for your lovely comments, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story._

* * *

"Cameron, I'm not sure about this." Andrea stopped and eyed the building fearfully before making to turn around. "No, I don't want to. Please, let's go! Cameron, please!"

"Hey, hey!" he said, catching her arm, guiltily apologising when she flinched. "Andrea, listen. He came into your house without permission and forced himself on you! You're bruised black and blue! Even if you don't want to report it right now, at least have the details of a medical examination here if you change your mind."

She bit her lip, tasting blood and her eyes drifted to the Rape Crisis Centre before them. "I'm scared."

Putting down the bag that contained her bedding and dressing gown, he took his friend into his arms. At his warm hold, she clung tighter to his neck, not wanting to let go. "I know you are," he said finally. "But this wasn't your fault and you have nothing to be ashamed of. He raped you. I'll stay right by your side, I promise. There's nothing to be afraid of."

"And you promise me this is just between us?"

"Yes," he said, feeling somewhat resentful. "It won't go any further, not until you decide you want it to." Pulling away, he took her hand in his and picked up the bag. "Come on. Let's go."

They entered the Centre together and a middle aged receptionist with round glasses and a thin intense face looked up as the automatic doors opened. Her eyes saddened as the young couple entered; the girl, she thought, looked shattered and the man – he looked angry. It was always said that service with a smile was the best kind, but in a place like this, smiling and laughing didn't seem appropriate.

"How can I help?" she said pleasantly as they stopped right in front of her, the girl hiding behind her companion. He squeezed her hand before speaking.

"This is Andrea. She was attacked and raped two nights ago. She's here for a medical examination."

"Has this attack been reported to the police?" she asked, looking directly at Andrea.

"No," Cameron said. "She doesn't want to report it just now, she's too scared. Can we get an examination done?"

"Of course," she said, rising as the tears welled up in her eyes. "I'll be back in a moment, please excuse me." She bustled off to get a Doctor, batting the tears away. This happened to her whenever someone came into the centre. Having worked there for years, most people thought she was used to it by now, but she didn't think she'd ever get used to the defeated look on the faces of these women. When she arrived back with Doctor Veronica Jenkins, Cameron had his arms around Andrea as she wept into his shoulder.

"Andrea?" Veronica said gently. "I'm Doctor Veronica Jenkins. Would you like to follow me?"

Andrea raised her head and looked up at the woman in front of her. "I want Cameron. Can he come with me? Please?"

"He'll have to wait outside the cubical while the examination is being carried out, but he can stay with you the rest of the time." Veronica smiled at Cameron. "Good of you to come with her, Cameron. Come through, both of you." She held the door open for them and led them down the hall to the examination room a bed with curtains around it was in the corner and Veronica handed Andrea a gown and told her to go inside the cubical and change into it. She waited until the curtains were drawn before turning to Cameron and offering him one of the seats at the coffee table by the window. "You say this was two nights ago?"

"Yeah." He put the bag on the table and said; "It's what she was wearing and the bedcovers from the night she was attacked."

"Bedcovers? This occurred in her house?"

"Yes."

"So, Andrea knows her attacker?"

"Yes. She's adamant that she doesn't want it reported though. She's too scared."

"Well, of course we'll respect her wishes. Her file will be here whenever she decides she wants to make an official statement."

There was a scraping sound as the curtain was pulled back. Andrea stood, staring distantly at the two. Without her thick clothes, her injuries were plainer to see; bruising on her upper arms and neck. Veronica nodded at the watch on her wrist.

"You'll need to remove your watch as well Andrea."

"It's a watch for reading glucose," Cameron explained as Andrea covered her watch with one hand. "She's Hypoglycaemic."

"Oh I see." Veronica smiled kindly at her and said, "Don't worry, we'll look after you. But you will need to remove it during the examination."

Andrea merely nodded and removed it, placing it on the table beside the bed. "C – Can we just get this done, please?"

"Of course." Veronica looked at Cameron. "You'll have to wait in the next room. There's a vending machine in there, you can get yourself a coffee. I'll take good care of her, I promise."

Cameron nodded and got up, was reluctantly turning to the door when Andrea said pleadingly; "Cameron?"

"I'll only be next door," he said, opening the door. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." With that, he slipped out, shutting the door behind him. Andrea's lip quivered as Veronica came towards her.

"Don't be afraid darling; just sit yourself on the bed, that's it. I'm here to help," Veronica said, sitting beside her. "Now, as this attack occurred two nights ago, there are some questions I need to ask you. Will you be comfortable with that?"

"Yeah."

"Now, have you washed or taken a shower since the incident?"

"S – Shower. I know I should have, but I wanted him off me. I wanted the smell, the feel of him off me!"

"OK, that's perfectly understandable. Don't worry, there may still be some evidence we can gather. Did you scratch this man at all? DNA under fingernails, anything at all?"

"I – I scratched him w – while he was p – pinning me down." She wiped her eyes and said, "On his chest. Just here." She showed Veronica on her own chest. "He bled on my dressing gown."

"That's good, we have that, we can get DNA from that. Did he have any marks? Any tattoos?"

"There was a tattoo, just here on his arm," she said, drawing a circle with her finger on the top of the arm, near her shoulder. "A Royal Navy emblem. And a mole or something on his back. I couldn't see."

"OK, that's good," she said, closing the notebook in which she was recording Andrea's words. "OK darling. I know this is hard for you, but anytime you want to stop, you tell me."

"I want to get it done with."

"OK. I'm going to start with taking photographic evidence of your body." Veronica got an SLR camera from a large cupboard and said; "OK, raise your hands." As she took the picture, she stole a glance at Andrea who was staring at the floor. "Cameron's a nice guy. Boyfriend?"

"No. Just a friend."

"Pull your right sleeve up please. He seems to care a lot about you. Left sleeve please?"

"Well as you said, he's a nice guy. The only person I've told. He's a policeman."

Veronica looked up at her. "Is he?"

"Yes, from Australia."

"Turn around, lower your gown please. Long way to come. Is he just on a visit?"

"Something like that."

"Andrea, does he know who attacked you? Have you told him?"

"Yes."

"Lift your gown up please." Veronica took the last pictures of the bruises and scratches on her torso and legs before setting the camera down. "OK, lie back on the bed now please. I understand you don't want this attack reported to the police?"

"No," Andrea said, concentrating on a spot on the ceiling as Veronica strapped her legs into stirrups. "I'm not ready yet."

"Understandable," Veronica said, putting gloves on. "Whenever you're ready, we'll have your file right here. Just relax sweetheart. Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

Cameron was on his fourth cup of coffee when Veronica came into the room. "How is she?"

"She's in a state. Broke down in tears the moment the examination finished. She's in the shower now and she's been given the morning after pill. She tells me you're a police officer."

"Yes, I'm just here assisting Sun Hill on an investigation.

"She also tells me she's told you who attacked her."

His lips tightened. "Yes. Tell me, how good is the evidence you've collected?"

"Internal bruising, internal bleeding, defence marks, bruises consistent of being held down by force. It was a very brutal attack; violent and calculated. I think she put up a very good fight. And then there's her gown and bedclothes. She says her attacker's blood is on the gown, we can get a DNA analysis from that."

"Well – that will make an airtight case, won't it? If she has his DNA on her gown?"

"It's not always as simple as that Cameron. Andrea's very scared. She's not yet ready to make a formal complaint, its vital you don't push her."

"I know. It just makes me so angry. She's here suffering while he's swanning around, smug that he's got away with it!"

"You both know this man?"

"Unfortunately. He can't get away with this, he just can't."

"I know you must feel angry, but Andrea needs to do this in her own time. She's fragile and confused. She needs your support."

The door opened and she timidly looked around the door before bringing herself into the room and walking into Cameron's open arms. "Are we done here?" he asked, looking at Veronica.

"Yes, Andrea has my card if she has any questions. If you decide you want this reported Andrea, give me a call. We will offer you all the support you need. You're free to leave."

"Thank you," she said quietly as Cameron led her from the room, holding her hand. He nodded at the receptionist as they exited the building and nothing was said while he took her home.

* * *

The news was reporting less and less and less about Kerry's case, Andrea thought, as she idly channel hopped through the television. As usual, though, there was nothing on. She stole a glance at her front door, which was now heavily covered with a curtain Cameron had put up for her. He'd also spent the best part of the previous day installing sliding bolts on the front door and repairing the garden gate as her landlord still hadn't got around to fixing it. He was out now, though, at the community centre. She supposed he wanted to feel like he was helping and he couldn't stay with her all day every day, and in all honesty, she did feel as if she wanted to be on her own. She shifted position and gritted her teeth as she put her weight on her arms. The bruises were still there, stubbornly refusing to go. Veronica had been in touch, informing her that they had managed to extract a DNA sample from the blood on her gown and semen on her sheets – both belonging to the same individual. They'd informed her that she would have a strong chance for prosecution with the evidence, but she couldn't shrug the feeling that nobody would believe a word she said.

Her back was aching from sleeping on the floor downstairs for so many nights, so she had reluctantly gone back to sleep upstairs, albeit in the spare room. She was tired though, so decided she'd go up to sleep in an hour or so. She'd had such horrible nightmares recently; mostly about Kerry but more recently about Gabriel's attack on her and had woken in cold sweat, gasping and crying, not being able to get back to sleep afterwards. So, braving to go out that day, she'd gone to her Doctor's, explained her trouble sleeping and the reasons why and requested a prescription for sleeping pills. She just hoped they worked. Giving up on the television, she turned it off, and stood up, deciding to go to bed early and listen to some music. Andrea went into the kitchen to make a drink, had boiled the kettle and had just got a mug down when a hammering at her door frightened her and she dropped it. Shards flew everywhere, grazing her feet and she looked fearfully at the door. The visitor knocked again as she cautiously made her way back into the sitting room, stepping on the broken china.

"W – Who's there?"

"Andrea, its Inspector Gold."

For one furious moment, she thought Cameron had betrayed her trust and she asked defensively; "what do you want?"

"Can you open up? I feel like an idiot talking to a door."

Andrea lifted the curtain aside and slid the chain and lock off before opening the door a crack. "What?" she demanded, glad she was still wearing her high-necked garments.

Gina raised an eyebrow at her short tone; "I just wanted to nick some teabags off you."

Andrea stared at her for a whole minute before she said; "Teabags?"

"Tony used the last ones up, but of course neglected to tell me that before I sat down for night duty. If you please?"

"Sure, I got teabags," she muttered, turning and walking back to the kitchen. The Inspector followed without permission and stared at Andrea's feet.

"What happened to you? Did you walk over glass?"

"I broke a mug," Andrea replied, returning with a handful of teabags which she stuffed into her hand. "Was that all?" Her voice trailed off as she realised Gina was staring at the marks on her arm – the sleeve had risen up and she pulled it back down.

"What happened there?"

"Nothing! I just fell, alright? I was low and I fell! My own stupid fault! Now was there anything else? Cos it you don't mind, I want to go to bed!" With that, she walked to the door and opened it pointedly. Gina exited, giving her a curious look and as the door was slammed behind her, she listened to the hasty sound of the locks being put back on.

* * *

It was eleven when Andrea finally got into bed after listening to some music. She downed the sleeping pill with water before curling up under the covers. The last thing she saw as she drifted off was the video camera on the windowsill and wondered sleepily why she bothered when she never caught anything on it before succumbing to drowsiness and drifting off to sleep. Andrea's sleeping was restless. She tossed and turned, scuffing up her bed before kicking the covers off her and falling still and silent. Her arm flopped out and dangled over the edge of the bed, her other arm draped across her stomach.

* * *

Across the road, Gina watched through binoculars as the light upstairs in Andrea's house went out and all went still. She put them down and went to make another coffee, privately wondering why they were still bothering watching her house. Kerry had been a police officer, she'd know they'd put a unit outside Andrea's house, so she surely wouldn't go back there when it was under surveillance twenty-four hours a day. Stirring two heaped sugars into her mug, she took her seat again, glancing again with the binoculars. Still nothing. She sat back; annoyed she was wasting another six hours of her life, guarding a house Kerry wouldn't go near. If the formidable Inspector could see the figure struggling to open the back gate, however, she would be proved very wrong indeed.

* * *

She was glad the back door didn't creak as it opened and closed it quietly behind her, surveying the kitchen. She was starving and the fruit in the bowl, arranged neatly, was beckoning her, so she took an apple and stood against the countertop, eating it. Running the tap was always something she had been worried about, but she was too thirsty to think about it and ran some into a glass, gulping it down quickly. Leaving it where it was, she left the kitchen. There was no point clearing up the mess when Andrea knew it was her and knew she had been in the house before. Her reflection caught her eye and she turned to look. Her blonde hair was dirty but she couldn't risk having a shower until Andrea was out, which she hardly seemed to do these days, though she hadn't seemed to notice the odd hooded sweater going missing. Maybe though, that was because she put them in the washing basket whenever she could afford to risk a return. She turned away from the mirror and crept upstairs quietly. Andrea wasn't in her room. For a moment, her heart caught in her mouth. What if she was in the bathroom and came out and caught her standing there? A groan from the neighbouring room soon bought that thought to stop. Gingerly, she pushed the door open and peered around it. There she was, lying on the small single bed in her shorts and t-shirt, dead to the world. She stood at the foot of the bed and stared down at her. Andrea was shivering and she wondered for a second why she didn't wake up when it was so cold. Bending down, she picked the cover up and draped it back around her, tucking it in. Her arm was still dangling across the bed and she picked it up gently by the wrist and put it back on the bed, jumping back with a start when she whimpered, wondering wildly what she had done. Even in the dark, though, she could make out the bruises. Her lips tightened – they certainly didn't look like an accident; they went all the way up her arm.

"Andrea?" she said softly. "Andrea I'm sorry."

She sat on the bed next to her, rocking back and forth. Andrea's face was relaxed and she jumped up from the bed in panic as she sat up very suddenly and, turning, she fled from the room. If she had looked back, she would have seen Andrea throw herself back down and turn onto her side without even opening her eyes. The garden door was shut and locked; all went quiet. The camera lay on the windowsill, having caught every last minute.

* * *

Andrea awoke feeling disorientated and stumbled out of bed as if she were drunk. The time was ten o'clock and she went to the window, rubbing her eyes in to see Reg taking over for duty from Yvonne. They talked on the doorstep for a while before Yvonne walked off rubbing her eyes, to, Andrea assumed, go home and get some well deserved rest. She let the heavy curtain go and rubbed her eyes. The sleeping pill had really done its job, but she wasn't sure she liked the dizzy, dry mouthed side effects. She took the camera downstairs with her and barely gave the used glass a look while she made herself a coffee. Andrea poured herself some cereal and went to sit at the table, eating it while she viewed last night's footage. If there was nothing on this, she thought bored, then she wouldn't be recording anything else. She laughed for the first time in days as she watched herself tossing and turning while sleeping; it had always given Siân a laugh whenever she used to stay over. She watched herself kick the covers off and finally rest on her back, arm dangling off the bed. She finished her cereal, bored as nothing happened and hit the fast forward. She choked on her coffee, frantically hitting the play button as she saw her enter the room. Taking the footage back to where she first came in, she watched it, heart in throat. At first, she just stood there, at the foot of the bed; the camera timed her standing there and staring for well over fifteen minutes before she picked up the blanket Andrea had kicked off and placed it tenderly back over her. She grasped her hand – Andrea wondered how she could have possibly not felt that when it was bruised so badly, even with the sleeping pill she had taken – and placed it back on the bed. And then she said something. She had to rewind it and turn the sound up as loud it would go. Listening intently, she played it again. And she heard it.

"Andrea?" she said softly. "Andrea I'm sorry."

It was so strange to hear her voice again. But what on earth did she feel the need to apologise about? That flew from her head quickly and she looked at the door. How could she have gotten in? Gina and Reg had been watching her all night and even if they hadn't been, the door was firmly locked. The only other way in was through the back. That had to be it. From the seat at the table Andrea stared at the back door in horror. She hadn't copied the front door keys at all, even if she had used them to get in the very first time. She had a copy of the back door key.

* * *

"If I hear him say one –more – thing about his and Kerry's flaming 'relationship'," Cameron said to Siân through gritted teeth.

Siân smiled sympathetically and glanced over at Gabriel who was talking to anyone who would listen about him and Kerry. From where she was, she heard him say something about his planned proposal. "I know, believe me. Smithy doesn't look too happy either."

Cameron stole a disgusted glance at Smithy, whose face was reddening in anger. "He doesn't have my sympathy after how he's been treating Andrea."

Siân also shot him a dark glance. "I know. Have you spoken to her lately?"

"I called her last night, she was fine. I still think she should report him for that!"

"I know," Siân said uncomfortably. "But she's right in a way. I don't think anyone would take her word over his."

"She could have been put in hospital! She had a seizure in front of him, for god's sake! What the hell did he think he was doing?"

"I guess that's just it. He wasn't thinking. And he did go back."

"Hardly the point, Siân. He shouldn't have done it in the first place." Cameron glared over at Smithy before turning a murderous glance on Gabriel. He could help but feel that he was going to have to fly at him and beat a confession out of him at any moment. Poor Andrea was hiding away at home, too afraid to come out because of him, and Kerry was probably just as frightened. He gritted his teeth; he was still going on.

"...things will go back to normal then, just me, Kerry and Taylor. We'll be a family, like it should have been. We'll be together again."

"Yeah she's so desperate to be with you, she's been contacting Andrea. Makes perfect sense."

He shut up at Cameron's snide comment and, turning away, Cameron caught sight of the slight smirk on Smithy's face before it turned into a resentful scowl.

The room was unusually quiet; it seemed nobody had any input or suggestions. Desperate for something – anything – to happen, all eyes went to the door. Andrea entered, her eyes fixed on the floor. She looked up, startled to see everyone staring at her.

"What?"

"Don't worry; we just thought it might have been someone important."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Siân said, squaring up to Smithy.

"I've told you before, stay out of it; it's none of your business!"

"Don't you start on her!" Cameron said, glaring at him.

"No, no it's alright Cameron. It's about time he actually picked a fight with someone who would answer back! I'm making it my business!"

"Siân!" Andrea said tiredly.

"No," Siân said, not taking her glaring eyes from Smithy's. "Let's just get out in the open what your problem really is, should we? Are you actually still annoyed with Andrea being undercover or is it because Kerry's contacting her and not you?" A silence fell in which Siân and Smithy remained glaring at each other before he turned away without answering. "Yeah. I thought so."

"Enough!" DI Morrell said, breaking the silence. "Andrea, is there something wrong?"

"Can I speak to you? Alone?"

"This way," she said without question, leading her to the neighbouring room. The moment the door closed, whispers broke out.

"What's all that about?" Siân said to Cameron, staring at the closed door.

"No idea." He shot a glance at Gabriel, who was staring at the door. He could almost read his thoughts and hoped she had gone in there to do exactly what he thought she was doing.

* * *

DI Morrell viewed the footage, while Andrea sat on the table across her, swinging her legs. As it finished, she looked up at the younger woman. "When was this from Andrea?"

"Last night."

"And how long have you been recording?"

"Since I came back from Brighton. I – missed the two nights after that, things just – came up. But every night since –"

"And this is the first night she's been on camera?"

"Yes."

"But we've been watching your house. Surely she would have been seen."

"You've been watching the front," Andrea said pointedly. "I don't think she's been getting in through the front. I think she's been coming through the back. Inspector Gold was on duty at that time, she would have seen her. And anyway – it was locked. The chain and bolt were on. There's no way she could have got in the front door."

"Well that answers why we never see her. Is there any CCTV covering the back?"

Andrea shrugged. "I've no idea. Probably."

"We'll need to take a look at that. Did you notice anything touched or moved downstairs?"

"There was a glass I know I didn't use. I haven't touched it; I left it where it was."

"That would just confirm what we already know anyway – that she's been in the house. But no messages or anything?"

"No. I checked all over."

"And she's saying 'I'm sorry.' What for?"

"I don't know. Causing a lot of worry?"

"Maybe." She looked down at the camera and said; "I'd like to show this to everyone else. Are you OK with that?"

"Fine."

DI Morrell went to the door and turned back, her hand on the handle. "Are you coming?"

"I just want to stay here for a minute if that's OK. I'll be out soon."

"Alright." She exited the room and everyone on the other side immediately straightened up. She handed the camera to DC Atkins, instructing him to set it up at the computer before giving her attention to the assembled people. "There's been a further development. Kerry was in Andrea's house again last night."

"I was watching all night," Gina said at once. "I would have seen her."

"It appears we've been watching the wrong door. She's been getting in through the back door; she's obviously cut a key to that instead. Andrea's been recording nights on a video camera for the past week. She caught her on it last night."

"What did she do?"

"Nothing, she just watched her sleeping." She glanced around as the door behind her opened; Andrea came out and went straight to Cameron without saying a word. There was silence as the footage played and she felt Siân's silent laughter at her restless sleeping. There was a moment of silence when the footage finished.

"She touched you," Smithy said to her in the first near-civil tone he'd used in weeks. "Why didn't you wake up?"

"Especially with those painful looking bruises on your arms," Gina said.

"What bruises?"

"None of your business," Andrea retorted defensively. "I fell, alright? I've already explained that! Don't start acting like you care anyway!"

"Didn't you even feel her touch you?" Gina asked. She came closer as Andrea said something so quietly, not even Cameron heard it. "Sorry, I can't hear you."

"I took a sleeping pill."

"Since when have you been taking those?"

"Just since last night. It was the first time."

"And it's very much your business," DI Morrell said in a firm tone. "We need to get the CCTV of back of Andrea's house. If we can find what direction she went, it might give us an idea of where she's hiding."

"Where's she been leaving Taylor? Surely not on his own? Could she have left him downstairs in your house Andrea? While she went up?"

"We'll only know that if we watch the CCTV from last night. Can Sun Hill get onto that?"

"Of course, I'll call in to CID," Inspector Gold said, crossing over to the phones. DI Morrell turned to speak to her team. Smithy looked over his shoulder at Andrea. She was leaning against Cameron and it occurred to him how drawn she looked. Then he felt annoyed. Gina had been right; she had always thought very highly of him and would always come to him for help or advice, but now she was going to someone else. It was strangely hurtful. She looked at him briefly, coldly, before turning away. It was like a punch in the stomach. And his mood wasn't improved when Gabriel started talking about Kerry again.

"...she's not thinking now, she'll be fine once she's back with me..." At those words, Andrea felt Cameron tense in anger. "Taylor can be left with me while she recovers, I'll look after him, I'm his father..." Smithy's hands balled into fists, his face reddening. "Andrea would say if she's seen him, wouldn't you?"

"Leave her alone," Cameron said sharply.

"What? I asked her a simple question. Can't she speak for herself?"

"Of course she'd say if she saw him or Kerry, she brought the video camera, didn't she? Now get lost!"

Smithy eyed the exchange. Something fishy was going on here. However much she hated Gabriel, she never used to be afraid of talking to him. She watched him smirk and turn away and ground his teeth so hard, he was sure the whole room could hear it when he resumed his speech about Kerry.

"She's scared of the Radfords but she knows I'd always protect her and Taylor. When all this is over, we can be happy. I still have the engagement ring. She'll be so happy when I get down on one knee –"

They both snapped at the same time. Cameron pushed Andrea towards Siân and the whole room went into uproar as Gabriel disappeared under a hail of their blows. Andrea stood, scared, her hands over her mouth as six officers intervened, three each holding the furious men back.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Gina said, her voice cracking through the room like a gunshot. She stormed to the middle of the room where they were being restrained, Cameron still fighting to get back at him, Smithy only slightly calmer. Honey was seeing to Gabriel's injuries; he had blood covering his face, while looking fearfully at the two men. "Give me one good reason why I don't arrest the pair of you for assault!"

"Are the lot of you completely stupid?" Cameron panted, still being held back. "You really think Kerry would have gone anywhere near him? You really think that they were in love? I really must be in a room full of the stupidest police I've ever met!"

"Calm down Cameron!"

"Calm down?" he snarled to the still and silent room. "Marriage? Proposal? Kids? Happy families? Are you really swallowing all of that? What the hell are you lot on? Do you really want to know why she was carrying his baby? Do you? She was pregnant because that scumbag forced himself on her!"

Silence fell; all eyes went to Gabriel. He glared back at Cameron. "Ridiculous. You're still jealous, Tait, that's your problem!"

"Oh? Well, we'll wait until Kerry shows up, should we? Let's see what she says about it!"

"Cameron, I think you'd better go home and cool off," Gina said calmly. "You as well Smithy."

"Cool off? Do you think I'm making all of this up? You do don't you? Well let's just see what you make of this." Breaking free of the officers restraining him, he turned to Andrea. "Tell them. Tell them what he did to you when he was supposed to be guarding your house!"

Silence fell again. Everyone looked to Andrea; Smithy stood limp, unaware that he'd been released, staring at her pleading silently with himself not to let this be true. Stunned at being backed into a corner, her eyes darted around the room in panic, her lip trembling.

"I did nothing," he said, glaring at her as Siân's hand went to her mouth. "I haven't touched her."

"Oh? Well the bruises on her body tell a different story! Or are you going to tell us all that she slept with you willingly too? Over my dead body!" Cameron looked back at Andrea and said; "go on, tell them! Tell them he raped you!"

Everything was spinning and she felt sick. She heard Siân say her name, but it sounded as if it was coming from the opposite side of a football pitch. She had to get out of there, she needed some air. Turning, she walked to the doors; Cameron followed, catching her wrist.

"Andrea, where're you going? Just tell them!"

"Get off me, get off!" she said, shoving him backwards. She gave him a furious look before bursting into tears. "I hate you!" With that, she ran off and disappeared around the corner, leaving the tight silence in her wake.

* * *

It began to rain. Tears flowing freely down her face, Andrea walked alongside Canley park, the heavy pounding of the rain muffled. She wondered vaguely if they'd come looking for her. How could he put her on the spot like that and just come out with it in front of everyone including Gabriel. She wasn't lying and has the evidence to prove it, but the thought of making a statement and going to court made her feel sick. She stopped, clinging onto the gate before sinking to the floor, despite it being wet. She has never felt so lost and wanted to be somewhere else and for none of this ever to have happened. Andrea buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

Footsteps approached. She didn't look up.

She got wetter and wetter, her clothes and hair becoming heavier and heavier. The footsteps came closer until they stopped right in front of her. Only then did Andrea realise that she wasn't alone. Choking back a sob, she lowered her hands. First, dirty white trainers met her eyes. Long legs were coated in stained, faded jeans, worn over a long navy jacket. The blonde hair was longer than she remembered it.

Kerry.

Heaving, she stared into her eyes; they were alive, sparkling. Wordlessly, she held out her hand, Andrea took it in her shaking one and she helped her from the hard ground. Still, without saying anything, they shared a hug and it was unclear to Andrea, as she squeezed her eyes shut, which one of them needed it more.


	9. Run

_Hello all and behold Chapter Nine of Footprints in the Sand! Enjoy it!_

_Amy - Yes she's finally arrived – and yes, Cameron and his big mouth do get people into trouble at times – but at least he and Smithy dished out a well-deserved beating where it was deserved. Thanks a lot!_

_Jess – Thank you – and yes, a very naughty Cameron indeed – but Smithy may start to improve – or he may not. You'll have to wait and see._

_Amanda – thanks for your review and you're really not alone – I bet everyone hates him. At last, flashes of a civil Smithy – let's hope it lasts. And sigh, Cameron putting his foot in it. Tut, tut._

* * *

"She's lying! I haven't been anywhere near her!"

"Oh? Well she described your tattoo in pretty good detail as well as the mole on your back! Do you usually get undressed in front of her, or have the dressing rooms merged into one since I left?"

"PC Tait!" DI Morrell said sharply. "That is enough! Now I don't know what's really going on here, but we need to get the truth straight!"

"The truth straight?" Gabriel said, turning to her. "I've told you the truth, I haven't touched her!"

"As you well know, PC Kent, when an allegation is made, we have to look into it?"

"Allegation? What allegation, she hasn't made one! This is all on the hearsay of Skippy here!"

"Don't," Cameron said through gritted teeth, "Call me Skippy!"

"ENOUGH!" Gina said commandingly. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Tony, Reg, I want you two to find Andrea and bring her to the station. Cameron, a couple of bruises don't prove anything!"

"Well that's not what they said at the Rape Crisis Centre!"

"She went to the Rape Centre?"

"I took her, two days ago. They seemed to think there were strong signs of rape. I quote; 'Internal bruising, internal bleeding, defence marks, bruises consistent of being held down by force.' They seemed to think it was a very brutal attack."

"That doesn't mean I raped her!"

"No? Well they managed to get matching DNA samples from semen on her sheets and blood on her dressing gown. If you're so innocent, you wouldn't mind taking a DNA test, would you? Tell me, how are the scratches on your chest healing?"

"Cameron!" Gina said sharply. "As you well know, we can't act on anything unless Andrea makes a statement herself."

"Yeah and as that scumbag well knows, she's too scared! Four days she's been hiding in her house, too scared to come out! She had me put extra locks on her door!"

"Cameron, I think you'd better go home. You as well Smithy."

"But –"

"But –"

"But nothing. Go home, the pair of you! You're lucky you haven't been arrested!"

Together, the two men turned and stalked from the building. Across the car park, Cameron glared at Smithy.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" he echoed, turning to him. "Why?"

"You were the one making her feel worthless! If you hadn't been treating her like utter crap, she would have said something sooner!"

"That's not true!"

"No? So you don't think she might have told you if you hadn't abandoned her and taken her medical kit that night? What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't! It was stupid, I know that! I know I shouldn't have done it! I wasn't thinking!"

"Except for when you arrested her? I bet you'd wanted to do that for weeks! That broke her heart! And then she told you, didn't she? She told you she didn't want him 'guarding' her! And remind me what your response was?"

"Don't," he mumbled turning away.

"Oh yeah, that was it! 'Stop being so pathetic!' I bet you wouldn't have cared if he had hurt her again!"

"How can you say that?" he said, horrified. "I might've been angry, but I never wanted her hurt!"

"Well you have a funny way of showing it!"

"I know I shouldn't have treated her like that! You don't know how much I regret it!"

"And isn't it funny that it's too little, too late!" Cameron zipped up his jacket and said; "screw this, I'm not going home. She wouldn't have gone back, she'd be too scared. I'm going to find her."

"Hey, I'm coming with you!"

"Somehow I think you'll be right there with Kent on the list of people she wants to see!"

"I know I've messed up! Please, I just want to tell her I'm sorry. And – and that I believe her."

Cameron sneered. "Do what you want. But I warn you now, if you try to push her into telling you anything, then –"

"Oh, like you did in there you mean? Trying to force her to tell everyone! Unless my ears are deceiving me, I'm pretty sure she told you she hated you!"

Cameron's face reddened. "I wasn't thinking, I was out of order, I know that. I'm going to try to put things right."

* * *

Kerry pulled at Andrea's arm desperately, shushing her frequent attempts to talk. Andrea let her friend lead her up and down a maze of streets, still in a state of stunned shock.

"Kerry, where's Taylor?"

"Ssshh!"

"Where is he Kerry? Is he alright?"

Kerry didn't say anything, just continued pulling her through a backstreet until she came to a garden gate. She pushed it open and beckoned her into an overgrown garden, through a jungle of plants until she came to a garden door which she heaved open and pulled her inside. Andrea looked at the boarded up windows and carpetless floors with disdain.

"Yeah," she said, "you'd really leave a child alone here. Come on Kerry, where is he?"

The words had left her mouth when crying sounded from a closed room. Kerry jumped back from the door and pointed an accusing finger. "He's been doing that," she said as Andrea quickly opened the room. "He keeps on crying and it's doing my head in! Just do something, please! I can't stand it!"

A baby carrier lay in the middle of the room. Andrea stepped up to it and there, she saw a tiny baby with a tuft of blonde hair and blue eyes. His face was screwed up in distress. She scooped him into her arms and stared at Kerry, her mouth open. "Kerry..."

"I know I shouldn't have left him alone. But he was crying and crying and I didn't have any milk!"

"You – you left him here alone?"

"I know I shouldn't have," she said tearfully. "But I couldn't stand it! I couldn't stand him crying! I just had to get away!"

"Kerry he could have been in pain!" she said angrily, shifting Taylor onto one shoulder. " He could have been ill!"

"I know! I know! It was stupid, but I wasn't thinking!" Kerry stared as her infant son's cries subsided and he went quiet. "Why will he stop for you? He doesn't do it for me! He cries for hours! I can't stand it anymore!"

Andrea laid the now silent baby back in the carrier and led her friend out of the room. "You need to come forward, Kerry! Everyone's been worried sick!"

"Come forward? Forget it! I've come all this way I'm going to see to it that he goes down!"

"He? He? Whose 'he'?"

"Who do you think? That bastard Gabriel!"

Andrea stared at her. "G – Gabriel? That's who you're back to settle scores with? W – We all thought – I mean, the Radfords..."

She smiled coldly. "I know, that's what you were supposed to think. With all you concentrating on that, why would anyone think that I'd be going after him?"

"Apart from him?"

"Well, yes, apart from him. But what's he gonna do?"

"He's had half of the relief believing you were happy and near engaged. Well they did until a few hours ago. Cameron blurted out that he'd raped you in front of everyone."

Kerry spluttered. "He did what? Oh thanks a lot Cameron!" she said aloud to the air. "Wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Kerry, why now?"

"Why now? What d'you mean?"

"Why are you showing yourself to me now?"

"I need you. I need your help. What I asked you, before I was shot. I said I wanted you to get something for me."

"I don't have the contacts anymore," she said, looking at the grubby patches on the wall. "I left the news office."

"Siân hasn't."

Andrea blinked at her. "What do you want, Kerry?"

"I need you to find something. Anything you can about the Gulf War."

"The Gulf War? What on earth for?"

"I can't say."

"Well I can't exactly get very far if that's all you're going to tell me, can't I?"

Kerry paused; it was true. "Alright. I need you to cross reference two names for me, find out if they ever had any contact. Jason Hardy and David Kent."

"The sniper Jason Hardy?" Andrea paused and Kerry nodded affirmatively. "And who's David Kent? Hang on – Kent? Not any relation to Gabriel?"

"His brother," Kerry lied, looking her straight in the face. "It seems a little too strange to be a coincidence, don't you think? Hardy goes around shooting people we've been investigating and who should be working at the station but the brother of the man he could have crossed paths with."

"They were working along alongside each other," Andrea said, more to herself than to Kerry. "I knew it! I thought the same but when I mentioned it to Smithy, he gave me that raised-eyebrow-look of disbelief."

"Well he can't deny the proof when it's shoved right under his nose. H – How is Smithy?"

"He's fine," she said coldly. "Worried sick about you though."

"I'm sure he'll understand. He never liked him anyway."

"Why didn't you just tell this to MIT Kerry?"

"Because I wanted to be the one to bring him down. After everything that scumbag has done to me, I think I deserve that satisfaction."

"I suppose you do."

"So – will you do it?"

"I'll do what I can. But I can't promise you anything. Where am I supposed to find you?"

"I'll find you Andrea. I can't risk them following you here."

"They're already watching my house. Now they know you've been coming in through the back."

She paused. "Alright then," she said finally. "What if I call you then? Every few days, just to find out what you've got?"

"Fine. Just as long you don't send me anymore of those picture messages."

"I'm sorry," she said awkwardly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Kerry, why didn't you just come right to me if you wanted me to find something?"

"Because I didn't want to frighten you by just turning up."

"Oh, so you thought you'd scare me half to death with stalking picture messages?"

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it," she said shortly. Andrea stopped, midway through turning to the door. "Kerry – where the hell am I?"

"Home sweet home," she said, looking around her.

"Myatt Street? But – what? Nobody's thought to look here?"

"I guess they thought I wouldn't be stupid enough to hide out here. It's so bad its great isn't it?"

"Quite," Andrea said faintly. "I'd better go then, before anyone misses me. Not that they will."

"I'll walk you. We have to go through an alley; you're not walking through it alone. Anything could happen."

"Maybe it already has," she muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Andrea forced a smile at Kerry, who was looking at her suspiciously. "Get Taylor then. We're not leaving him alone here, Kerry. And you said yourself you needed milk for him."

"Can you get him?" she said, edging away from his room as if it was on fire. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Watching her almost run out of sight, Andrea went into the room and picked up the blanket, wrapping it around the silent, sleeping baby. Tending to the son of the man who'd raped her made her heave and she couldn't imagine how Kerry must have felt giving birth.

"Ready?" Kerry said peering around the door. Andrea nodded and picked up the carry basket. As they exited through the garden door, she asked tentatively; "can you lend me some money please? I – I don't have any."

"Fine," she said shortly, leading the way down the alleyway. "If I get whatever it is you want Kerry, promise me you'll come out of hiding."

"I promise," she said, overtaking her as they got to the end of the alleyway and looking both ways to make sure they weren't being watched. They cut through the Jasmine Allen Estate and came to a flight of stairs which Andrea would walk down to go her separate way. Pausing at the top, she fished in her purse and drew out a twenty-pound note.

"I'm sorry, it's all I have."

Kerry looked at the money, but didn't take it. "I can't."

"Kerry, you just said you have nothing to feed your son with and you have no money! Take it!"

"I can't. I can't look after him."

"Well who do you want to leave him with then? Gabriel? Let him bring him up to be just like him?"

"No," she said softly, looking intently at Andrea. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"What for?"

"This."

"Wha-?" the word ended on a startled grunt as she shoved her hard unexpectedly. Desperately, she reached for the railings, but her nails merely scratched the paintwork as she fell backwards down the stairs. Kerry felt the first raindrop fall again as the tears poured down her face, mixing with the rainwater. Picking up carrier, she walked down the stairs and bent over Andrea's unmoving form. Tenderly, she wiped blood from her forehead.

"I'm sorry. But I know you'll look after him better than me. Please forgive me."

Digging around in Andrea's pockets, she found her phone and raised her eyebrows at it. Evidently it had been on silent as she hadn't heard it ringing, but there were dozens of missed calls; Cameron, Siân, Smithy, along with text messages. She scrolled through them; they all said pretty much the same thing; 'please come home,' and 'give me a call.' Why did they all want to talk to her so badly? She had just sent a message to Smithy when familiar voices made her look up in panic. Throwing the phone carelessly by Andrea's side, she ran up the stairs and watched through the railings as the rain got heavier.

"– Cameron came right out there and said it. Surely there must be a reason?"

"Innocent until proven guilty, Reg," Tony said stoutly.

The pair came into sight and Kerry bit her lip; they were about to walk straight past Andrea's body. Yes, she'd messaged Smithy impersonating her, telling him her whereabouts, but what if he hadn't got the message at all? The rain hammered down, disturbing Taylor, who awoke and began to cry.

"What's that?" Reg said mildly, turning around.

"Sounds like the cries of a hungry baby," Tony said, not even looking over his shoulder.

"Sounds close by," Reg said, walking around to the staircase; Kerry breathed a sigh of relief and fled, not before hearing him call out to Tony. "Andrea," he said, leaning over her.

"Is she OK?"

"She's breathing."

"What happened? Did she fit and fall?"

"I think this has 'Kerry' written all over it," Reg said pointing at Taylor. "This doesn't look like it was an accident."

"We'd better call for an ambulance," Tony said pulling his radio to his mouth.

* * *

"Concussion – bruised ribs – possible wrist fracture..."

"What about the baby?"

"He seems fine – wet, but fine. It seems you found them not long after she fell."

Bright lights shone above her; Andrea screwed up her eyes and tried to move her head from the lights, but it was held firmly with a neck brace.

"Will she be OK?"

"We won't know until we do x rays and a CT scan. She fell down stone stairs; could have taken quite a knock to the head. Ready? On three; one, two, three."

As this was said, Andrea felt herself lifted from a stretcher onto a bed and a blurry figure bend over her, shining a light into her eyes. She squirmed and tried to turn away.

"She's responding and conscious," she heard the figure above her say. A hand took hers and said; "Andrea, you're in St. Hugh's Hospital. I'm Doctor Solomon; just squeeze my hand if you can understand me. That's a good girl." He looked over his shoulder and said, "She's responding."

"That's good, isn't it?" the anxious voice said.

"Yes, it's a good sign, though we'll still need to complete scans," he said, unfastening the belts holding her to the stretcher. Taking scissors, he began to cut her clothes. "I'll need to check her collarbone; can you help me get this off?"

"Yeah," the voice said, coming to her side and pulling at the cut clothes. Andrea wanted to stop them, but felt too weak to even groan. "She's hypoglycaemic – do you know?"

"I do now," Doctor Solomon said. "We'll get her on a drip and –" he stopped mid sentence. Andrea, feeling cold in just her bra, knew he'd seen the bruises. "They look nasty."

"Did she get them in the fall?" the voice asked tentatively, a hand squeezing her own.

"No, these are old," he said, bending over her to check them. About four days to a week. Tenderly, he touched her collarbone. The excruciating pain made her wince and she rolled sideways, nearly falling from the bed. Hands grabbed her, pulling her back to safety.

"It's OK," the voice said, a hand stroking her hair awkwardly. "You're going to be fine. You're in hospital, you're safe."

The feeling of unconsciousness was dragging her down, Andrea held onto the familiar voice and looked up – Smithy. He was looking down at her, saying something she couldn't hear. He squeezed her hand, saying something else, but it wasn't enough to keep her conscious.

* * *

Many tests and scans proved no more damage than a few bruises, bruised ribs and a very sore head. DI Morrell had been to see her to take her statement about the events, but the moment she'd tried to question her about Gabriel, Andrea had clammed up, pulled the covers over her head and said no more. She'd been kept on a strictly private ward and nobody else apart from the female DI had been allowed to see her. Taylor, she had been told, was to remain at the hospital. Today she was going home; her bag was packed and she looked in the mirror above her bedside cabinet. There were only a few scratches and bruises covering her olive skin. She hadn't told Morrell all she knew about Kerry and pretended to have no idea where she had been hiding – or that she'd asked her to find something out for her. That was something she'd already been onto Siân about, and would get what she'd found out as soon as she'd left; she was just waiting for someone to come and pick her up. Morrell had practically insisted on it for her own safety. She sat on the bed and wasn't waiting long before the door opened. She hadn't known who she had been expecting to come, but it certainly hadn't been Inspector Gold.

"Ready?" she asked in a businesslike tone, taking her bag from the bed as Andrea nodded mutely. "Come on, the car's around the back." Nothing was said until they were back at Andrea's house. The Inspector stopped the car and looked at the younger woman. "You can't keep avoiding this Andrea. We need the truth."

"As if you'd believe the truth."

"If Cameron is telling the truth when he said there is DNA evidence, you have the proof you need."

"Cameron had no right to open his mouth in the first place." Andrea rubbed a hand across her forehead. "I'm sorry, I – I can't deal with this right now. Please, give me a little more time. That's all I ask."

Gina nodded slightly and said; "I'm on duty till six if you change your mind. Smithy will be on from then till midnight. Given the circumstances, we've decided its best that PC Kent doesn't do any more shifts here."

"Good," she said, making to get out. She paused after opening the door and looked at her former superior. "I might have lied to you all before," she said lightly, "but I'd never lie about something like this. I'm not lying."

She got out of the car and Gina watched her disappear into her house before taking her place in the house opposite. There was something in her behaviour which told the Inspector that she was telling the truth. Through the binoculars, she watched as Andrea came to the upstairs bedroom window and looked out into the night, sighing, before closing them and disappearing from sight.

* * *

Letters had piled up on the mat; Andrea had simply cast them aside, but remained looking at the top one. It had Siân's neat handwriting on it – that could mean one thing; Siân had found what she – or rather what Kerry – had wanted. Now she just had to wait for her to get in touch. There was no way she could go back to Myatt Street, not when she was constantly watched. Gentle knocks on the door disturbed the gentle Eva Cassidy music she had been playing and she looked up at the door; it was still concealed by the curtain.

"Who's there?"

"It's me – Smithy."

"What do you want?"

"Can you open up? Please?"

"I just want to be on my own Smithy."

"Oh," he said, a hint of hurt in his voice. "Well – I just wanted to give your phone back. I thought you might want it."

Rising, she opened the door and fixed her eyes on his tiepin, taking the mobile phone he held out to her. "Thanks."

"Look, I'll go if you want me to, I just wanted to know if you were alright."

"I'm fine," she mumbled, still not looking him in the eyes.

"You texted me Andrea. You asked me for help."

"I've told Morrell - it wasn't me."

"I am here though." He made a move forwards as if he wanted to hug her but thought better of it when she stepped backwards. He, too, backed a few steps down the path. "OK. Well, I'll just be opposite if you want me."

Andrea didn't bother to watch him go and closed the door before he'd even got the last word out. She leant against the curtain, sensing him staying there for a moment before he left. Sitting on the sofa, she turned her phone on. No messages, nothing. What had she expected really? She'd shoved her down a flight of stairs, as everyone well knew, and must think she'd be facing criminal charges. Well she was just going to have to wait until she called her, Andrea thought, going upstairs to bed.

* * *

Somewhere in her deep sleep, Andrea thought she heard glass break. She didn't fully awaken until she heard the footsteps; strong, determined and threatening, evidently more than one pair, climb the staircase. She sat up her heart thudding in her chest and stood up shakily as three dark, shadowy figures entered her room.

"Who are you?" she whispered, hoping Smithy – or whoever was there – had been alerted.

A cool voice floated over to her from the darkness. "Your worst nightmare."


	10. Forever Friends

_Okay this probably isn't the best chapter, but I hope you all like it anyway. Thanks to Amy, Jess and Amanda for thier reviews and the story is very nearly over! Next one may be up soon, that is if the dreaded writer's block doesn't get in the way!  
Hol. xx_

"I shouldn't have come out with it like that. Not in front of everyone," Cameron said wearily, accepting the glass of whisky Siân passed him. "It wasn't fair on Andrea."

"She'll calm down," Siân said, sitting next to him with her own glass of alcohol and tucking her legs underneath her. "I know she will."

"She won't even speak to me on the phone. She won't forgive me in a hurry. She trusted me. She confided in me – only me – about what he did to her and I go and do that."

Siân went quiet and bit her lip. "Why didn't she tell me? I'm her best friend! I should have known something more was wrong when she called me. I've never heard her sound so sad before."

"I don't think she wanted anyone to know. She only told me because I made her after seeing her bruises. Maybe she didn't even think we would believe her."

"But how can she even think that?" Siân said, hurt. "She's my best friend – we've done everything together; college, university even moving down here! I thought we could tell each other everything!"

Cameron put both of their glasses down and put his arms around Siân. "Don't cry Siân. Andrea's a strong character; once she'd got her head around what'd happened, I'm sure she was going to report it. I just happened to get there first in an outburst. She would have told you eventually. I bet you would have been the first she would have gone to."

Siân sniffed. "It's not even that. How sad is it that she felt she couldn't even tell her parents? I bet they wouldn't let it bother them much anyway. Her Uncle cares more about her than they ever have. I don't know why they even bothered to have a child. It amazes me that they even bother to send her a birthday card. She's the sweetest thing ever. How can people just turn their backs like that?"

"It's their loss Siân. They'll regret it when they're old, grey and have nobody to look after them. They'll probably wonder why their only child doesn't bother visiting."

"It's not as if she didn't try with them. She did. She called every week when she came down here; she invited them down to stay. She even organised a trip to Venice for their fortieth wedding anniversary. For all the thanks she got for it."

"Then she tried and they can't complain," he said firmly. "Andrea's going to be alright Siân. You'll see."

She wiped her tears and smiled at him. "You're so kind Cameron. Even if she's annoyed with you now, she'll forgive you. She's been so grateful for your support."

"I hope so. I'd rather not lose her as a friend."

"She will. I know she will."

The electrifying kiss happened suddenly. The half-full glasses of whisky forgotten, Siân led him by the hand to her bedroom. Her foot found the hard edge of the door and she kicked it shut.

* * *

Smithy's eyes were itching with tiredness; he'd been on duty outside Andrea's house for more time than he should have been because Tony, who was supposed to have taken over, was at an operation with half of the other officers who didn't have a mountain of paperwork and it had run over. He yawned and picked up the binoculars; all had been silent for hours. He watched her bedroom window intently, wishing he'd been a bit nicer to her. He would have been prepared to bet that if he had been, she wouldn't have told him she wanted to be alone. He set them down and rubbed his eyes. He needed a coffee fix and turned to the corner to make one. On going back to the chair, he froze, looking up. What had that been? He was sure he had seen a flicker of lights in the bedroom. Had Andrea got up? We watched; there it was again. The lights flickered on and off like a distress signal. Was that what she was doing? Even if she wasn't, it wasn't something he could ignore. Pushing the mug onto the table, he grabbed keys, running down the stairs and out of the house to Andrea's house. He didn't bother ringing the doorbell, instead started barging at the door but, like Cameron before him, found he couldn't even cause a dent. Grunting, he ran around the back and could hear the screams as he neared.

"Andrea, hang on!"

The garden gate gave way much more easily than the front door, swinging clean off its hinges in one barge. The moment he got through the gate, he was shoved roughly to the side and landed on the gravel, winded.

"Leave it!" he heard one shout and the wooden gate banged shut. Stumbling up, he wrenched open the gate to see a van speeding away and spoke into the radio.

"Sierra Oscar from fifty-four urgent assistance required at One, Saffron Drive!" He ran back to the house, not bothering to listen to the reply and looked around the darkened kitchen. "Andrea? Andrea!" Running around the house frantically, he was forced to come to the conclusion that she wasn't there. Sirens approached and he mopped his sweaty brow, chest heaving. They now had two missing persons on their hands.

* * *

"She was flicking the lights," Smithy said, sitting on the desk. "She was trying to call me. I only wish I'd got there sooner."

"It's not your fault Smithy," Gina said, patting his shoulder. She looked to the case notice board, to which Andrea's picture had now been added. "What do we do now?"

"Well we need to make sure that this gets into the morning news and papers," Morrell said turning away from the board. "We also need to appeal to these people and make them aware of Andrea's need for medication."

"It was Radford!" Smithy said angrily. "I know his voice anywhere! Appeal to his better nature? You'll be lucky."

"They've obviously gone after her to get Kerry out of hiding Smithy. If she dies on them she's not going to be of any use."

"And how're we even going to know if she's OK?"

"I guess we're just going to have to hope for the best. In the meantime, we're going to have to work out how we're going to split our search groups out."

"Well we already have CID on that," Gina said. "They're sorting out the necessary – missing posters and things. We just need to work out where they would go."

"Somewhere secluded. Somewhere they won't be found easily," Smithy said thoughtfully. "Not their club, that's too obvious. It'd be somewhere else."

"Somewhere Kerry knows of?"

There was an uncomfortable pause. "Maybe," he said awkwardly, "but she didn't tell me much about any places."

"Well we're just going to have to try and find out for ourselves," Gina said in a businesslike tone. "And hope we find her safe." She turned and addressed the others; "It's been a long night; I suggest that you all go home and rest. The others will be here for the night shift soon; we'll recommence in the morning."

* * *

Andrea was still wearing her pyjamas of a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a long t-shirt. Her hair fell about her face, which was smudged with dirt and her hands were bound behind her back. She was sitting on a hard sofa, but supposed it was better than being on the floor. They hadn't bothered gagging her – where they were, they'd said, nobody would hear her scream. A clatter of heels made her look up at the door and in came matriarch Irene Radford holding a glass of, what looked like to Andrea, orange juice with a straw in it. She was wearing an immaculate two-piece suit and gave her a piercing look before sitting on the arm beside her and holding the straw to her mouth. Andrea looked at it doubtfully before raising her eyes to Irene. Smirking she raised her eyebrows.

"You can relax dear," she said. "There's no extras added to it. There's no sense in doing anything to you yet. You're our trump card. And I'm guessing you don't wear that sort of watch for fun."

With the familiar sick feeling in her stomach and little choice, she gripped the straw between her lips and sucked. She drank half of the large glass before stopping and sitting back. Irene put the glass on the windowsill and looked at her hostage.

"I thought we could have a little chat. Girl to girl."

"I don't know where she is."

"I haven't even mentioned young Kerry now, have I?"

"You're going to."

"You're a smart girl Andrea. Well you must be to go undetected in the station for a whole year with nobody noticing."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You must be good at sneaking around. Know how to go about places with nobody suspecting anything."

"I've just told you. I don't know where she is!"

"She wanted you though didn't she? The papers made it sound like she was stalking you."

"She won't come. She isn't going to come here even if she does hear about this."

"That's where I think you're wrong. She'll come. Once a police officer, always a police officer. And when she does, we'll be waiting." She stood up and importantly smoothed down her skirt. "I wouldn't worry my dear. As long as you listen to that smart mind of yours, you won't have anything to fear."

The threat was there, as plain as daylight. And as she left the room, Andrea slumped back in the seat, tears welling up in her eyes. She hoped they were looking for her – and hoped Kerry wouldn't come after her. Judging by the state she had been in when she'd seen her, Andrea wasn't sure she'd be able to take it.

* * *

The community centre was bursting with life early in the morning. Extra missing posters of Andrea and Kerry had been printed and were ready to circulate. Smithy was obsessively going through each detail earning himself curious looks from everyone. They were waiting for DI Morrell to begin the morning briefing. Voices from the outside made everyone look around; angry, growing louder.

"...what's the problem?"

"Things are not that simple, PC Kent," DI Morrell said sternly pushing her way through the doors.

"How are they not 'that simple'? He's my son, you know he is! Why can't I look after him? Kerry's hardly stable enough to; she shoved Andrea down the stairs and left them in the rain."

She gave him a sharp look. "I am aware of that. But the fact that you are not on Taylor's birth certificate complicates things a bit. It doesn't entitle you to caring for him."

He looked outraged. "Well she was in witness protection! How was I supposed to be around to sign any birth certificate?"

Morrell sighed. "PC Kent things just are not that simple. When Taylor was born, Kerry did appoint him a guardian. But it wasn't you."

He looked more annoyed than ever and said; "So who is it then? Her father?"

"No. It's Andrea."

He gave an indignant splutter. "Andrea? What? Why her?"

"It was Kerry's decision, PC Kent. In event of anything happening to her, it was her wish that Andrea would look after Taylor."

"And was she going to?" he asked with a hint of aggression in his voice.

"No. Because she doesn't even know about this herself yet. Taylor is safe where he is for the moment. Right now, our priority is finding Kerry and Andrea." Turning her back firmly on him, she addressed the assembled officers. "Right, Sun Hill, we need to get out there and get looking. Best places to go I think are anywhere associated with the Radford family. It may be a bit of a long-shot but it's the best hope that we have. Any questions?"

"Are we abandoning the duty outside Andrea's house?" Gina asked, passing posters around to everyone.

She nodded. "It seems pointless now. If Kerry hears about this, she won't risk going back there. By this point, she'll be getting desperate. The ally she wanted to contact is not there anymore."

"You think she'll come out of hiding?"

"It's a possibility. If it's the Radford family she wants to bring down, she can't do it on her own. She's in no fit state to. Alright, you all know what you have to do. Let's get out there and do it!"

* * *

Andrea was growing more uncomfortable and was lying on the sofa watching the room darken. They'd been in and out giving her juice every few hours; so much so she was beginning to tire of the taste. She had no idea what they were actually planning to do when and if Kerry did show up and even though imagining terrified her, she hoped she wouldn't. Rope burns covered her wrists and she eased herself into a sitting position. She didn't care about the treatment she'd been receiving in the past few weeks, she'd rather be in the community centre than anywhere here. She tried one last time to free her hands before admitting defeat. It was no good. And what if Kerry didn't actually turn up? What would they do to her then, just dispose of her? They were certainly ruthless enough to. She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing she'd asked Smithy to stay with her for a while last night. He'd tried to come to her aid last night – obviously he'd seen her flicking the lights – but he'd had no chance on a two-on-one advantage. Andrea just hoped he hadn't been too badly hurt. Someone was coming. She inched herself up, chewing on her lip. The footsteps where light and feminine sounding. They stopped and a door to the next room was opened, but closed again a minute later. The footsteps stopped outside Andrea's room. The handle stopped and the door opened. Andrea gave a strangled gasp of shock as Kerry appeared and was about to say something, but she shut the door and rushed over, frantically shushing her. She said nothing until she'd untied her and threw her arms around her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said shakily, tears dampening Andrea's shoulder. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this!"

"Kerry what're you doing here? It's dangerous!"

"I couldn't leave you here! This is my mess not yours!" She pulled her up, looking obsessively over her shoulder. "We're getting out of here. I'll take you as far as your house – they're not watching it anymore."

"Then you can get the information you wanted so badly while you're at it. On those two blokes."

Kerry stared. "You – you did it? You got it?"

"Yes, I got it. I haven't opened it. It's at home. I'd have given it to you sooner but you didn't seem to want to talk after that nasty little accident."

Kerry looked guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I just didn't think you'd take him from me if I asked you to. He's much better off with you. I can't look after him."

"Kerry you well know that I can't look after him unless it's all legal," Andrea said, getting up with some difficulty, wincing at the pain in her ribs.

Kerry gave her a weird look. "What're you talking about? It is legal, you're his guardian."

"What? Since when?"

"Since always! Don't you know? I didn't leave him with you for the hell of it you know!"

"Well this is the first I've ever heard of it. Nobody's told me."

"Where is he then?"

"Hospital, last I heard. I'm sure he's fine. He was last I heard. Kerry how're we going to get out of here? Do you not realise you've walked straight into their trap?"

"I wasn't about to leave you here on your own. You won't stand a chance. I don't want you getting hurt. This is my mess. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean to pull you into all of this. But we have to get out of here! Now!"

Taking her hand, Kerry pulled her to the door, opened it quietly and checked both ways before they stole out, leaving the door open. They ran down a long corridor, still holding onto each other until they came to a flight of stairs. A voice issued behind, stopping them in their tracks.

"Leaving so soon?"


	11. Fight the Good Fight

_Here I am again, I just don't shut up. :P_

_Amy – thanks to you for reviewing and here's the chapter you just won't shut up about. :P. I hope you like it. Also thanks to Amy for making the trailer to this story, the link to which I'll put on my profile._

_I told you I'd be reciting those clips in my sleep though, so thanks a lot. :P_

"I'm sorry."

Andrea craned her neck to look around at Kerry. They were sat on the floor, bound back to back. For all of her pleading for them to let Andrea go, they hadn't relented and the two girls were left to see what fate awaited them

"Stop it Kerry."

"I'm sorry," she said again, ignoring her. "I shouldn't have come back here. I should have just told DI Morrell what I knew instead of playing games. None of this would be happening if I had."

"Kerry, stop it right now!" Andrea said sharply. "No matter what, I'm glad you did come back. And I think I speak for most people at Sun Hill, too. I don't care what you did with the Radfords before you were shot. I only care about you."

"I don't think everyone will be quite as understanding," Kerry said miserably, squeezing Andrea's hand in the only grateful, comforting gesture she could manage. "But thank you."

"Maybe that's because we've both made mistakes. I'm sorry for what I did to you and everyone else. I never meant to hurt anyone."

"Neither did I. But we did. I know you didn't do it with malicious intent. But it hurt."

At her words, tears she'd held back begun to flow freely down her face. "I'm so sorry."

"Now who's the one being annoyingly repetitive?" she said with a shaky laugh. "Don't cry, please. I forgive you."

"It doesn't seem like karma has."

"What're you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter."

"No, tell me! What do you mean by that?"

"He raped me, Kerry."

She sat in silence for a minute, her mind blank. Then she said; "what?"

"Please don't make me say it again."

"W – When was this?"

"Just over a week ago. The night after I came back from my Uncle's. It was when they put the unit in the flat across the road from my house. He was the first on duty. He had a set of my keys."

"How did he get them?"

"Their reasoning was that they had a set if anything went wrong. Only he didn't use them for those purposes. I was in the shower and didn't hear him come in. He was waiting in my bedroom and..." She trailed off and looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because –"

"Because you didn't think I'd believe you?" she challenged. "Or did you think I wouldn't care?"

"No."

"That bastard raped me Andrea. How can you even think that?"

"Did I say that was why I didn't tell you?"

"So why didn't you?"

"Because I was still trying to come to terms with it. I ran into you after I fled the Community Centre cos Cameron decided to blurt that out in front of everyone as well as your allegation."

"He always did have a hot head," Kerry said lightly. "What's everyone else said about it?"

"Nothing. They keep on asking me to make a statement and tell them what happened."

"You mean you haven't? Why?"

"Because I don't know how many of them even believe me, not after they found out the truth."

"Does Smithy?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He did become nicer to me after he found out. He doesn't like Gabriel; I don't think he puts anything past him."

Red mist descended and Kerry narrowed her eyes. He'd overstepped the mark one too many times and she believed they both should have the pleasure of bringing him down together. "You can stop all of this 'karma' thing right now Andrea, do you understand me? I spent too long, way too long blaming myself after he forced himself onto me and it was exactly what he wanted, from you as well. He waited until we were at our lowest points, distanced from everyone who cared about us until pouncing."

"I know. But he has this way of making you feel no taller than a centimetre. Gabriel Kent winds again. As usual."

"No he won't. And you can also stop calling him 'Gabriel' too."

"What do you mean?"

"That's not who he really is, he's been lying to everyone from the very start. Remember the names I asked you to cross reference? Jason Hardy and David Kent?"

"Yes, of course. You said David was Gabriel's brother."

"He isn't. I lied." Kerry paused and said; "No, actually yes they are brothers. But I lied to you. Gabriel IS David. He used his brother's ID to get into the service."

Andrea sat rigid for a moment. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm deadly serious. After he raped me, I wanted to see him brought down, so I started investigating. At first I thought he was the serial rapist – that nearly led to us losing the case so I had to be more careful."

"You told me you thought he was the sniper. You implied it."

"I know, but then I remembered what an idiot I made of myself when I thought he was the rapist and what pleasure it gave him. I knew he wouldn't be stupid enough to carry out the shootings himself. So the only other explanation was that he had someone do the dirty work for him."

"Hardy?"

"Yes. Then I noticed the way he acted around June – and how she always let him get away with it."

"June Ackland?"

"Yeah. He walked all over her, backed her into corners, talked down to her like he did to us."

"What's she got to do with it?"

"The real Gabriel is June's son, David's parents adopted him and he didn't like that very much. So he came here to make her life hell."

"Pretending to be her son? That's sick!"

"Does it surprise you?"

"No."

"She knows though, she knows that he's really David Kent. It was she who told me when I asked her."

"She's known all this time – and said nothing?"

"I think she's as scared by him as we are. Like you said, he knows how to make you feel so small."

"So what happened? Does he know you know?"

"Unfortunately yes. One of my bigger mistakes, but I was so glad to have something on him for once, I didn't think twice about telling him and gloating. We're going to finish the job this time Andrea, you and me. We're going to bring him down and that's a promise!"

* * *

"Well I told you you'd have no luck appealing to their better nature. Why're you so disappointed?" Smithy said, throwing his hat aside and sitting down.

"We thought Kerry might have at least come out of hiding when she heard, Sergeant Smith," DI Morrell said curtly. "I know perfectly well what the Radford family are like, thank you."

"And now we're no closer to finding Andrea or Kerry then we ever were. She could be lying dead without her necessities!"

"I think you've left it a bit too late to show concern for Andrea, Smithy, don't you?" Siân said coldly, looking up from writing down the notes for a report.

"She knows I care."

"You don't sound so sure. And I don't think she is either." Turning her back on him, she went back to listening intently to what Superintendent Okaro was telling her for the release that evening. He bit his lips and looked at everyone; they were all looking uneasily away. He sat down alone outside, rubbing his temples. Aside from his Mum, two of the most important women in his life were missing. If he hadn't been so horrible to her, she would have told him more, he was sure of it. It would have been him she'd told about her rape, not Cameron and now her attacker – and Kerry's – was still in there, mixing with a crowd he had no right to be a part of. He realised now that he'd gone to have it out with her the night after she'd been attacked and thinking back, it was now more obvious why she hadn't looked him in the eye since. It wasn't down to shame, it was down to fear. She'd been scared and no matter how many times he told himself over and over again that he hadn't known didn't make it any better. He heard the door swing open and closed and he turned around. Siân walked into sight behind him, her eyebrows raised coldly.

"Can I give you a lift home?"

"No thanks," she said, looking like she'd rather take a ride home from Gabriel. "I'm not going home anyway, I'm meeting Cameron."

"Oh, well I can give you a lift! Where're you meeting him?"

"Didn't I just say no?" Siân snapped, walking past him. He got up and rushed after her, catching her shoulder.

"Wait, Siân! Please wait! I'm sorry!"

"I'm not the one you should be saying that to," she said shoving his hand off her shoulder. "And you know full well it isn't!"

"I know. I didn't want things get this far! If I could have protected her, I would have!"

"Yeah you say that, but you abandoned her to have a Hypo because she couldn't tell you what she didn't know? Do you know how scary those are to watch? Oh yes of course you do. It happened right in front of you!"

"I know, it was inexcusable. Please, I've already had this lecture from Cameron."

"Well do you want one from your Inspector instead? Or your Superintendent? Judging by your silence, I'll take that as a 'no'! Withholding medication can get you into serious trouble, can it not?"

"Yes," he said uncomfortably. "But that'll probably be what I deserve."

"Is that right? So why don't we go in there and you can tell them all about it? No?" Siân sneered. "I thought not. It's funny, Andrea always used to sing your praises. She really looked up to you, and would never stop going on about how brilliant you were. Heart of gold. Tough when you had to be, but never unkind, always fair. Now I wonder what sort of glasses she must have been wearing to see you like that!"

"I didn't know she thought that much of me."

"Then you must be as blind as her!" Siân huffed and said calmly; "it doesn't matter what she's done. You had no right to treat her like that!"

"I know that now. When I see her again, I'll apologise. I'll make things up to her."

Siân stared at him for a full minute. "For some ridiculous reason, she still adores you. So I'm going to trust her judgement. Come over here."

Intrigued, Smithy followed her around the corner from the building. They stopped and Siân sat down on the stairs. "There's something she hasn't told and maybe you should know. Andrea tells me everything – nearly everything – and I know her views on the sniper, even after he was caught. About him having an accomplice."

Smithy rolled his eyes. "This again? If this is going where I think it's going –"

"Shut up and listen to me will you! She finally found out what it was Kerry had wanted when she saw her and it was nothing to do with the Radfords. It was to do with the sniper."

The bored look dropped from his face and he sat next to her. "What was it? Did she tell you?"

"Yes. She had to ask me to look it up because she didn't have the contacts anymore. Kerry wanted two names from the Gulf War cross referenced; Jason Hardy and David Kent."

"David Kent? Not any relation to –?"

"I don't know, that's all she could tell me."

"And did you find it?"

"Yes, but I didn't see what it was. I sent it straight to Andrea without looking at it."

"Who did you get it off? Can I have a contact number?"

Siân looked uncomfortable. "No. He's not here anymore; he's abroad doing some piece. I got his contact off Bruce Malcolm – do you have any idea how much grovelling I had to do? That man wasn't exactly easy to get it out of."

"Right. Thank you Siân," he said sincerely. "I mean it, thank you."

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

He looked around to make sure nobody had stopped to listen and said; "No. If Andrea was right in thinking that Kent knew the sniper through his brother, I don't want to give him any signs that we've cottoned on before we get the proof."

"We?" Siân said, emphasising the word.

"Will you help me? Just – anything you can do. Even if you can't talk to that guy again. Anything at all you can find."

"I'll do what I can," Siân said, getting up and zipping her coat. She turned to leave and looked down at him. "He raped them Smithy. Don't let him get away with it."

With a nod to him, she walked away, not looking back. Now she could see why Andrea liked him so much. He was undoubtedly stubborn, but determined and ready to admit when he was wrong. Moreover, she'd noticed he said 'when' they found her, not 'if.'

She had been worried sick about Andrea and Cameron had been such a rock to her. She'd thought things would be awkward between them when they woke up after spending the night together, but it wasn't. Something was blossoming between them and she loved it.

* * *

"You d – do not h – h – have to sa – sa –say a – any – t – thing –"

"Andrea?"

"B – B – but it ma – may harm you – your def – ence –"

"Andrea? What're you doing? Are you OK?"

"I – if you d – o not men – mention w – wh – when questioned –"

"Stop it Andrea! You're scaring me!" Desperately, Kerry looked to the door and cried out; "please, please help!"

Almost at once, the clattering footsteps approached and the door opened. Irene Radford stood on the threshold, her lips pursed in a triumphant smirk. "What's all the noise?"

"T – There's something wrong with her!" Kerry said over Andrea's continued recitation of the police caution. "Help her please!"

"Call yourself a friend, Kerry, and you don't even know that she's diabetic?" Irene said mockingly, taking a bag of raisins from the pocket of her jacket, walking to Andrea and stuffing some in her mouth, cutting off her incoherent speech.

"She's not diabetic!"

"So she wears that watch for fun? Now I really do need a hobby."

Kerry craned her neck, hurting it and looked down at the black watch on her friend's wrist. She could see the numbers that unmistakably read glucose levels. She blinked and looked up at Irene. "Please, let her go! She's sick!"

"She'll be alright," she said dismissively.

"Please!" Deep down, Kerry knew it was hopeless. She'd tried pleading Andrea's case with David Radford when he'd caught them trying to sneak out, but her pleas had fallen on deaf ears.

"Can't do that Kerry, you know that. She knows too much."

"You wanted me, you got me! She has nothing to do with this! Please! You can take her somewhere and drop her off! She won't know where we are!"

"How do I know you haven't told her already?"

"I haven't! I promise!"

"I don't believe you Kerry. Maybe it'll teach you not to be such a double-crossing bitch. Innocent people get hurt and it's your fault. She'll be alright. For now."

She left the room with a smug smile and Kerry let her head drop forward in defeat. Andrea had stopped muttering and breathing had returned to normal. She didn't respond to Kerry talking to her, so she clutched her fingers tightly between hers; her skin was clammy. It was the only comfort she could give.

* * *

"Thanks for dealing with the press, Siân," Adam said, laying down that day's newspaper. "Very well written."

"Thank you Sir," she said, looking up from her laptop. "I'll have the evening stuff done in a couple of hours tops. Would you like me to send it to you for your OK?"

"I don't think it's necessary, you know what you're doing. We're off out on another search; will you be OK to stay here?"

"Of course," she said, resuming her fast typing. As everyone was putting their coats and hats on, Smithy purposely approached her and bent down on the pretence of tying up his bootlace.

"Anything?"

"Nothing yet. I've tried every source I can think of and nothing's turned up. I'll keep on trying."

"Good, thanks." Smithy glanced over his shoulder at Gabriel and said; "I think he's nearly got them all convinced Andrea and Kerry are lying. We can't let that happen."

"I know, I'm doing my best. I've left Oliver Bantree – the man I got the information from – a message, but I don't know when he'll get it."

"Thanks for your help. Did you have fun last night?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "As it happens, I did thanks. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he said, shrugging and zipping his coat up. "Is it uh – for real – between you two then?"

"I don't know," Siân said reddening, "I'll see what happens."

"Sorry. I guess I'll just mind my own business." He put his card down in front of her. "My mobile number's on that if you need me. I'll see you when we get back."

"Hold everything!" Morrell said, slamming the telephone down. "We've had a bit of a problem!"

"Have the Radfords made contact?" Smithy said hopefully.

"No, but I think they've struck again. That was the Maternity Ward at St. Hugh's. Taylor's missing."

* * *

Kerry was wide awake and looking desperately around for something they could use. They were sat on the floor in the same room Andrea had previously been held in and apart from the sofa, there was nothing in it. The windows were boarded and Kerry grimaced. Sun Hill wouldn't think to look here; it was too obvious, just like they didn't think to look for her in Myatt Street. Once their club had closed, it looked run down and deserted. That was where they were held and the place she had first thought to look. She knew her way around it like the back of her own hand.

"Andrea? Andrea?"

"Hmmm?"

"Listen, I know you're tired, I know you are but we need to find a way to get out of here!"

"S' no good Kerry," she mumbled. "There is no way out!"

"Yeah?" Kerry said, her eyes falling upon the glass that had been given to Andrea that had contained orange juice. "Roll me that glass! Andrea, now!"

She knocked it as hard as she could manage and Kerry caught it in the tips of her fingers, picked it up and began to hit it against the floor.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting us out of the mess I got us into," she said, continuing to hit the glass. There was a risk she'd be heard, but Kerry thought it was a risk she'd have to take. With a hard slam, the glass broke into bits, shards cutting Kerry's hand. She was left holding a large jagged piece and twisting it awkwardly began to hack at the ropes binding them together. She felt sweat running down her face and moved her hand faster. The ropes snapped and loosened. Kerry hastily pulled them off and turned to her friend who was slumped over, barely holding herself up.

"Andrea?" she said, putting an arm around her. "Andrea, come on! Talk to me!" Kerry looked around and grabbed the half-full packet of raisins Irene had discarded on her last visit to the room. "Here eat some of these! God, why didn't you say you were diabetic? Hang on, slow down!"

Andrea said nothing and stuffed raisins into her mouth, frantically chewing. Kerry ate a handful herself, rubbing Andrea's back. There was silence for a moment and she leaned against Kerry, who looked worriedly at the door.

"I'm not diabetic."

"What?"

"I said I'm not diabetic," Andrea said, getting up with Kerry's help. "I'm hypoglycaemic."

"Well either way, why didn't you say something? Never mind, we have to get out of here!" Kerry took Andrea's hand, pulling her along and opened the door quietly. Andrea tried to go the same way they'd gone before, but Kerry shook her head and pulled her the other way. "No, we'll go out the back way! Come on!"

"You know where we are?"

"Course I do, we're in their old club."

"Could've fooled me," she said, looking around the ruin of the place in disdain. "Quite a fall from grace."

"No more than they deserve," Kerry said, leading her down a flight of stairs, towards the exit at the bottom. They both stopped. There were voices and both women froze. Neither knew what to do and remained clinging onto each other, trembling. Irene and David came into sight and didn't notice the terrified pair at first. David was the first to look up.

"Look at this, Mum. It looks like we have two Houdini's on our hands."

Irene looked at Kerry and Andrea, a cold smile crossing her face. Kerry stepped protectively in front of Andrea. "Leave her alone!"

"Don't worry Kerry. We'll be leaving you and your friend well alone now. With your son."

"What're you talking about? He's in hospital!" she said emotionlessly.

"Your interference led to my Wayne's death Kerry, I've never forgotten and you know well I don't forgive. You've had this punishment coming a long time!"

David opened the door and they both disappeared through it quickly, slamming it behind them. Kerry ran the rest of the way down the stairs and pounded on it as it was locked from the outside.

"Let us out! Let us out of here! HEY!"

"Kerry, Kerry!" Andrea said whimpering, grabbing Kerry's shoulder, spinning her around and pointing at the smoke billowing out of a door at the end of the corridor. There was the tell-tale flicker of fire. "We're trapped!"

"No, no, we're not, we're getting out of here! We're bringing him down!"

"Kerry, what they said about Taylor –"

"They're lying! He's in hospital!" she said, running down the corridor, yanking at boards on the window. They came away easier than she expected and she began to swing at the glass, shattering it in three blows. She coughed as the smoke came their way. She stepped her leg up and climbed onto the window ledge. As they jumped out, they heard crying, coming from the room near the end of the corridor.

"Taylor," Andrea said faintly, making to go down the corridor.

Kerry caught her arm; she had already jumped outside. "Andrea, no! It's too dangerous!"

"He's a baby, Kerry!" Andrea said incredulously. "I'm not leaving him here to burn! You need to go and get help!"

"But –"

"Kerry, listen! Go and get help, we're running out of time! We'll see David Kent brought down, I promise you that! But we need Sun Hill, you know it."

Andrea leaned out, wrapping her arms around Kerry tightly. Her friend held her back tightly, a tear trickling down her face.

"I'll come back for you Andrea. I promise."

"I know, I know," she said pulling away. "Now go! Go!"

Kerry backed away, watching Andrea turn and vanish from the window; it became obscured with poisonous fumes. She had to go and get help – but what about that article she needed to incriminate the man who had made her life hell? Whose son she had bore and given birth to? Tears spilled down her face – she knew it should be her going back for her son – but it wasn't. And she hated herself for it.


	12. Nobody's Home

_Hello again and welcome to the twelfth chapter of Footprints in the Sand, from now onwards it shall be a SongFic. First and foremost thank you to my lovely reviewers; that's Amy, Jess and Amanda – thanks so much you all your reviews. I get a lovely warm feeling in my stomach every time I see and read your lovely comments in my emails._

_Here for you is part one of the climax to the story, which was originally going to be one whole chapter, but looking at it, I thought it looked way too crowded and it was best to space it out. Well, that and I wanted you make you all wait for another chapter, to see who gets their comeuppence, and if any love is rekindled, cos that's just how mean I am._

_Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Enjoy part 1._

_Hol. xxxxxx_

Kerry didn't know how far she'd run until she stopped and looked back, putting a hand to her aching ribs. She'd stopped near Andrea's house and looked down Saffron Drive desperately. All she needed was in there, but what about Andrea and Taylor? They could be dead. But what if they weren't? Where would she go? The station? The community centre? She knew she couldn't risk turning up either place, not without any proof. Fingering the key in her back pocket, she ran down the back of Andrea's house. The gate was still damaged from where Smithy had barged it and the kitchen window was smashed. Kerry unlocked the door, rushing into the sitting room and stared at the pile of mail. How the hell was she supposed to know which one it was? And what about Andrea? She threw herself onto the sofa, screwing her hair up. The longer she stayed here, the less chance of their survival and that was something she couldn't have on her conscience. She reached out, seizing the home phone and quickly dialled a number for the line at the community centre. This was going to end and it was going to end now.

_Well, I couldn't tell you,  
why she felt that way,  
She felt it every day.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make  
the same mistakes again._

It was nearly nightfall and the officers were getting ready to go out for another night of searching. They stood or sat with tea or coffee, depending on personal preference, waiting on instructions. The phone rang and everyone looked around at it, though nobody moved. Gina raised an eyebrow at the room.

"I'll get that then, shall I?" she said, picking up the phone before anyone could say anything. "Incident Room, hello?" She paused and listened, nobody said anything. Soft breathing sounded down the receiver. "Hello, this is Inspector Gina Gold."

"_Kerry."_

"Kerry!" Everyone jumped; the mugs of drink were slammed down. She waved everyone into silence and said; "Are you alright?"

"_I'm fine."_

"Where are you? We'll come and get you."

"_I can't tell you."_

"What do you mean you can't tell me? Where are you, you need to come –"

"_Will you listen to me Goddamit? Andrea needs you, you need to help her! She's trapped!"_

"Trapped? Trapped where, with Taylor?"

"_Yes, in the Radford's old club! It's on fire, please you need to hurry!"_

"We'll be there as fast as we can, just tell me where you are!"

"_No."_

"Kerry Kerry wait!" Gina took the receiver away from her ear; there was only the monotone ringing of the dialling tone. She dialled one-four-seven-one before slamming it down. "Withheld number," she said angrily. "She wouldn't tell me where she was."

"Well what did she say then?" Smithy said quickly. "Is she OK?"

"She sounded surprisingly fine, but she refused to say where she was calling from. She wants us to go and help Andrea. She said she's trapped with Taylor in the Radford's old club. It's on fire."

"I'll get onto the fire brigade and ambulance," Adam said, turning quickly towards the phones.

DI Morrell spoke up; "Alright everyone, it looks as if we have a change of plans. Kerry has called once, there's every chance she might call us again and tell us where she is. Right now, our priority is helping Taylor and Andrea. We don't know how long they've been in that fire for. The longer we wait the more bleak it looks for them. Outside and in the vans now!"

"What about Kerry?" Smithy demanded, refusing to move.

"Smithy!" Gina said, taking his arm and dragging him out, "she wouldn't tell me where she was. She asked us to help Andrea and Taylor; if we do as she asks, she may well come out of hiding. Let's just get down to the club!"

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems,  
don't know where she belongs,  
where she belongs._

The smoke was billowing out of the building in thick black clouds by the time Sun Hill got there. The firemen were dragging their hoses towards the building, two ambulances waiting on standby. The bricks were turning steadily black from the fire which was spitting out of the windows. Smithy stood by silently, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. If they were both still in there, there was no way they'd still be alive and that would be two innocent lives lost. Gina came to stand by his side and patted his arm gently.

"Smithy?" she questioned gently.

"I should've got there to help her sooner."

"You tried," she said soothingly. "You tried, that's what counts. I'm sure she knows that."

"Doesn't make much difference now, does it?" he said bitterly. "They've got no chance of surviving that."

"Don't lose hope," she said, unsure of whom she was trying to reassure. "Andrea was one of us. She knows how to take care of herself."

"Well she wasn't exactly made to feel very welcome these past few weeks, was she? Mainly because of me."

Gina was about to answer when she heard a distant beeping. She looked up; Smithy was looking around, his eyes narrowed. "Did you hear that?"

He nodded and glanced at the firemen who were shooting water from three separate hoses and walked around the side of the building. Inspector Gold followed. "There it was again," he said, breaking into a run. "Gina! Gina over here!"

She ran over to where he was bent over Andrea. She was huddled underneath a window, her eyes closed and clutching Taylor to her chest. He was gurgling slightly and Gina bent down, gently trying to lift him from her arms. Andrea whimpered slightly and clutched onto him tighter.

"Andrea, it's OK, you can let him go, let him go, good girl." Gina cradled him and ran as fast as she dared towards the ambulances leaving Smithy with Andrea. He bent over her, holding her face between his hands.

"Andrea, I'm here." He looked up and gasped. The window she had evidently jumped out of was the kitchen. The flames in there were quickly spreading, smoke already billowing towards the gas cooker. "Andrea listen, I'm going to have to move you from here, OK? This could go up at any second."

No sooner had he slid his arms underneath her, she let out a terrible scream of pain and it was only then he noticed the burns covering her right leg and right side. Desperately, he looked through the window; the flames were inches away from the gas pipes.

"Andrea I know this is going to hurt, I'm sorry, but the place is going to go up! I have to get you away from here!"

She made a noise, somewhere between acceptance and fright; he lifted her up, amid her cries of agony and ran as fast as he could away from the building. As he rounded the corner, he saw Gina and two paramedics running towards him. An almighty bang tore through the air like a gunshot behind him and startled, he dropped her and threw himself over her protectively, taking cover. Bits of wood and brick scattered everywhere and he sat up as the smoke cleared. Andrea was whimpering in pain as the paramedics came running over.

"Andrea," he informed them shakily, not realising he'd been bleeding until he wiped a trickle from his forehead. "She has burns to her right leg and torso. She's in a lot of pain."

"She's in the best hands, Smithy," Gina said, dragging him away, towards an ambulance. "Come on, you need to be checked over."

_She wants to go home,  
but nobody's home,  
that's where she lies,  
Broken inside.  
With no place to go,  
No place to go,  
to dry her eyes,  
broken inside._

"She's suffered from very severe burns and minor smoke inhalation. They say she's critical but stable."

"And Taylor?"

"He's in intensive care, too. He's also suffered from smoke inhalation but no burns. For now, they're both hanging on," DI Morrell said, looking up at the notice board. "Now, we just have to find Kerry."

"Do you think Andrea might have some idea where she is?" Gina asked. "If they were together in the club, she might have told her something. Smithy's still being checked at the hospital, I could get him to ask."

"OK," she said, nodding. "Make sure he's careful though. She's in a serious condition; she might not make much sense."

"He'll know that," she said, already scrolling through the phone for his number.

_Open your eyes,  
and look outside,  
Find the reasons why,  
you've been rejected.  
And now you can't find  
what you've left behind._

The cut on his head stitched up, Smithy walked down the Intensive Care Unit corridor, searching for Andrea's room. He located it, spotting Cameron and Siân in the room through the window and pushed the door open quietly. They both looked around at him; Siân had clearly been crying and Cameron had his hands rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"How is she?" he asked, coming to the side of her bed and looking down at her; Andrea's face was clean now and she was wearing an oxygen mask.

"Drifting in and out," Siân said, tears dripping down her face. "She's in so much pain. Her Uncle's on his way."

"What about her parents?"

"He said he'd call them," Siân said bitterly. "They probably won't let it ruin their evening out to dinner or bingo or salsa dancing or whatever the hell's more important than their daughter."

"I'm sure they'll buck up when they hear this," Smithy said, picking up Andrea's hand and squeezing it lightly. "Andrea? Andrea its Smithy, can you hear me?"

Her eyelids fluttered and then opened. Three blurry figures stood around her; she blinked and Cameron, Siân and Smithy came into focus. She moved her right hand awkwardly to her face, removed her oxygen mask and said, her voice raspy; "K – Ker – Kerry?"

"Do you know where she is?" Smithy asked, his voice firm and bringing her focus to him. "Please tell me, please. It's important."

"Tell him Andrea," Siân said, squeezing her other hand. "We need to find her, she could be in trouble."

"H – Her h – h – house."

"Her house? What house?" Smithy's eyebrows knitted then his jaw dropped. "What, you mean in Myatt Street? That's where she's been hiding?" He stared at her as she nodded weakly and put her hand back on the bed. "Thank you. Thank you, I'll be back as soon as we find her, I promise!"

He rushed from the room, leaving Andrea with Siân and Cameron. She looked up at them as Siân placed the mask back over her face, trying not to cry at the pain she'd earlier seen her in. Cameron wrapped his arms around her waist as Andrea went back into unconsciousness.

_Be strong, be strong now,  
Too many, too many problems,  
don't know where she belongs,  
Where she belongs._

Smithy cupped his hands around his eyes and looked in the sitting room window of the house in Myatt Street. He couldn't see anything apart from planks of wood and bits of carpet. The door was boarded up and he went around the back, forcing the garden door against the jungle of plants. He looked around sadly. Kerry had always kept her garden beautiful; seeing what it had become was awful. Stumbling, he walked through the plants to the garden door. It opened easily and he stepped through it, closing it quietly behind him. He looked around, ears pricked up.

"Kerry? Kerry it's me, Smithy!" He stepped lightly around what had been the kitchen, stepping everywhere, leaving when he was sure it was deserted. Nobody had answered his call. "I'm alone Kerry, it's just me! Hand on heart!" Still all was still and silent as he walked down the corridor and checked what had been Kerry's bedroom. Where the bed had stood was a rectangular shape on the wooden floor. "Kerry, Andrea and Taylor have been found! They're in hospital. She's really worried about you!" He came to the living room last and looked around tentatively. "Come on, this has gone on long enough! Let us help you; you can bring down the Radfords on your own!" Stopping, he looked at the floor and bent down to examine the papers which were strewn everywhere. He picked up an envelope, which had been sent via airmail and blinked. Andrea's name and address was written across it in neat handwriting. Each one he picked up was the same. What was she doing with Andrea's private letters? Gathering them up, he went to straighten up and was knocked off balance as someone bashed into him as they ran past. Startled, he fell onto the floor and looked around to see blonde hair whip out of sight. "Kerry!"

Stumbling to his feet he ran after her. Kerry looked back, hearing his footsteps approaching fast and shoved her way out of the garden. She looked back and gave a startled grunt as she tripped, falling hard onto the gravel. A sharp, red hot pain shot up her arm and she let out a whimper before stumbling back to her feet and running through the garden of overgrown plants.

Smithy got to the garden door to see the back gate bang shut and ran to it, yanking it open. In frustration, he bashed his fist against the wall. Kerry was nowhere to be seen. Where would she go now?

_She wants to go home,  
but nobody's home,  
that's where she lies,  
Broken inside.  
With no place to go,  
No place to go,  
to dry her eyes,  
broken inside._

Clutching her arm, Kerry stumbled into St. Hugh's hospital in a daze and looked up at the signs for the intensive care unit. It was on the third floor and she took the stairs up, looking over her shoulder for anyone she might know. When she got to the third floor, breathless, she quickly checked both ways before slipping through the door when the nurse on duty at reception wasn't looking and walked at a fast pace down the corridor. She found her quickly and stared at her through the glass. She looked so fragile and Kerry felt that it was all her fault. Pushing the door up with a shaky hand, she stepped up to Andrea's bed.

"Andrea?" She shook her shoulder gently, a tear running down her face. "Andrea it's me."

Kerry's tears fell on the blanket and she scrubbed her face with her good arm, watching Andrea's face. It remained relaxed and unmoving; she dropped her head forward, salty tears running faster down her dirty face. She could feel in her pocket the scrunched up paper; it was the evidence she had been waiting to obtain for months. Now she could bring him down. Awkwardly, she drew it out of her pocket and surveyed it. She let a slight smile of triumph cross her face. Now it was finally her turn to gloat. Kerry scrunched it up as she heard footsteps approaching and looked up in a panic. There were three voices and one sounded very, very familiar – Cameron.

"– she's been drifting in and out of consciousness. She's on strong painkillers; they came in and sedated her."

"It was awful," said another voice tearfully as Kerry backed away in fear. "She was in agony, she was screaming and screaming."

"She'll be alright," the third voice said firmly; it was strong, mature. "She's a fighter!"

The door burst open and Brandon, sick with worry didn't notice Kerry right away, instead stared at his unconscious niece. He stepped closer and only then did he notice Kerry huddled in the corner. He blinked at her before recognition crossed his face.

"Kerry?"

Cameron and Siân, who had been waiting respectfully outside, stepped into the room at his words and they both blinked at her. She said nothing and remained against the wall, her arms clutched to her chest. Cameron made to step closer to her and she flinched, sinking down into the corner.

"Kerry, it's alright!" he said, cautiously approaching her and bending down into the corner and taking her arm. He let go, startled, as she screamed in pain. "What? What did I do? Are you hurt?"

"My arm," she whimpered, allowing him to roll the sleeve up. He winced at the redness and swelling of it.

"I think it might be broken," he said, helping her up from the floor. "Kerry come on. We have to get this in a plaster or something. And we need to call Sun Hill."

"No! No!"

"Kerry we need to!" he said firmly, taking towards the door. "We need to get your arm looked at, now come on! Siân, can you call Sun Hill?"

She nodded and pulled out her phone as Brandon leant over Andrea, stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead and turned to Siân as she finished her call and put the phone away. She tried to smile at him.

"Did you talk to her Mum and Dad?"

"Yes, yes I did," he said absently, pulling the cover up to cover her shoulders.

Siân rolled her blue eyes. "Don't tell me. They were going out to dinner and couldn't talk."

"No, surprisingly enough," Brandon said, sounding surprised themselves. "It's the most maternal I've ever heard my sister sound. They're on their way down here. Maybe now they'll start to respect their daughter more."

_Her feelings she hides,  
her dreams she can't find,  
she's losing her mind,  
she's falling behind.  
She can't find her place,  
She's losing her faith,  
She's falling from grace,  
She's all over the place, yeah._

Smithy stopped outside Kerry's room and looked in through the window. She was sat on the bed, her hair tied back as a nurse wrapped a cotton bandage around her arm to make a plaster cast. Her face was contorted in pain and he wanted nothing more to go through the door and comfort her; one thing was for sure though, it was going to be terribly awkward. He pushed the door open and both women looked around. The nurse smiled, thinking he was a friend. Kerry looked stricken and uncomfortable as he sat on the bed next to her. He inched his hand closer to her good one and touched it. She pulled away. Pretending he hadn't noticed, he smiled at the nurse.

"Is it badly broken?"

"Badly fractured," she said, finishing wrapping the bandage around her arm. "She'll need to return in ten days for a follow up appointment, but she'll live. We'll put her on some painkillers. She's very lucky though, this could have been a whole lot worse. How did you say you did it, Miss Young?"

"I tripped," she said, her voice raspy as though she'd lost the habit of using it. "Fell and landed on my arm."

"Fell pretty hard by the looks of things." To Smithy, she said; "We'll keep her in here overnight – we hear she may have been stuck in a fire, too?"

"I wasn't! I mean I was! But not long enough to get hurt! Andrea got it a whole lot worse than I did! I don't need any more medical attention!"

"Well tough, you're getting it," Smithy said sharply. "Morrell's on her way here. She wants to talk to you, no doubt about what you've been playing at for the past month!"

"You wouldn't understand," she said coldly, turning away. The nurse, who'd brought over a gown for her looked at the pair curiously. There was a pause and Kerry glared at him. "Would you mind leaving while I change?"

Biting back the response that it'd be nothing he hadn't seen before, he nodded respectfully, got up and left the room, feeling somewhat upset. The nurse smiled at him sympathetically as she closed the curtain around the bed. Turning away, he ran his hands through his hair. He was relieved she was back and knew things were going to be awkward, but hadn't expected this. Siân had said that they'd found her in Andrea's room. Had she been trying to find out if she'd got the information she had wanted? If she had been, she wouldn't have had much chance getting anything out of Andrea. She'd been sedated. He was going to get to the bottom of this and he promised himself that.

_She wants to go home,  
but nobody's home,  
that's where she lies,  
Broken inside.  
With no place to go,  
No place to go,  
to dry her eyes,  
broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside,  
Oh, oh.  
She's lost inside, lost inside,  
Oh, oh, oh._


	13. Footprints in the Sand

_Well here we go, chapter two of the climax which is now going to have to extend to three chapters, again due to overcrowding of chapters. Sigh. _

_Thanks again to Jess and Amy – I'm very glad you're enjoying the story, but you're going to have to wait and see what becomes of Kerry and co, as well as the Radford family. _

_Enjoy the chapter._

_Hol. xxxx _

Darkness gradually turned to light and the incident room at the community centre was being packed up in a tight silence. Though both women and Taylor had been found alive, they still hadn't got any explanation for what had been going on for the past couple of weeks. DI Morrell had said finding out would be the very first priority and had took to the hospital that morning to visit Kerry, who'd still been refusing to see anyone. Though hurt, Smithy thought it looked like everyone still believed she wanted to bring down the Radford family – whom it would be left to Sun Hill to find, much to their chagrin – instead of someone else altogether. He ran into Siân that morning at the hospital, who had clearly been sitting by Andrea's bedside all night.

"How's she doing?" he asked, concerned, following Siân to the drinks machine.

She looked at him through sleepy eyes. "Still holding on. They said she's not out of danger yet. They need to assess the smoke damage."

"But I thought it was only minor inhalation?"

"They can't be sure. We just have to keep her fingers crossed." She tried to smile and took a drink of the hot liquid.

"Are her parents here yet?"

She shook her head. "No, their flight gets in at midday. Brandon and Cameron are getting breakfast. I said I'd stay with her."

"Is she awake?"

"Yes, she's talking. Not much. She wanted to know how Kerry was."

"She broke her arm yesterday falling, but she's fine. She wouldn't see anyone yesterday but Morrell's gone to get the truth out of her this morning, she might not have much luck though. Kerry refused to see any of us yesterday. Have you had any luck?"

"Luck? Oh. No, I'm sorry, I stopped looking when –"

"It's fine," he said, "don't worry about it. If Kerry won't tell us, maybe Andrea will."

"You'll leave it as a last resort, won't you? I know she's talking but I don't think she's ready to be interrogated. Not yet."

"Of course. Go on, you should get back to her. Let her know I'll come to see her later. Now I have to get back on Radford catch duty. Enjoy Smithy."

Siân smiled weakly as he made a strangling gesture in mid-air and he watched her walk a little way down the corridor and disappear into Andrea's room. He took the stairs down a floor and raised an eyebrow coldly. There, standing at the doors to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit was Gabriel.

"What are you doing?" he asked sharply, standing before him, his arms folded.

The PC turned towards the superior officer, glaring. "Seeing my son. I think I've got that right, don't you?"

"No as it happens, I don't." Smithy nodded at the security lock and said; "the only two people who know the code to that are the only two entitled to see Taylor and as long as there's breath in their bodies, they're not going to let you anywhere near him."

"He's my son!"

"More's the pity for the poor kid," Smithy sneered. "You don't have the right to be anywhere near him after what you did to them. Now I'm telling you this as an order. About turn and get back to the station – we have criminals to catch and I'll give you a bit of friendly advice shall I? Enjoy the time you have left wearing that uniform. Your days are numbered."

He kept eye contact, glaring with intense hatred at his fellow officer before he turned on his heel and stormed down the stairs. Smithy allowed himself a triumphant flash of a smile before following. He glanced at the signs for the floors as he walked down the stairs to the first floor, which Kerry was on. He had a strong desire go to and see her but decided against it. First, they had to catch the people who had tried to kill her for a second time along with Andrea and Taylor. They were other people who'd had their punishment coming for a very long time.

_You walked with me  
Footprints in the sand  
And helped me understand  
Where I'm going  
You walked with me  
When I was all alone  
With so much I know along the way  
Then I heard you say  
_

Kerry was sitting up in bed, staring into open space when Smithy came in. She didn't notice him standing in the doorway right away and only looked around when he sat on the bed. Wrapping a blanket around herself protectively, she glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see how you were."

"Well as you can see – never better! Bye now, the door's over there!"

Trying to hide his hurt, he said; "and I just thought you'd want to know that we're closing in on the Radfords!."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow coldly. "Yeah? What do you want Smithy? Medals and champagne?"

"No," he said through gritted teeth, the hurt slowly turning into anger. "I just thought you'd like to know that there won't be anything to be scared of anymore! That the people who tried to kill you – again – and your friends will be bars! You know, the people who are currently in intensive care! Silly me!"

Her eyes narrowed and her face softened. "How is Andrea?"

"She's suffered from severe burns and smoke inhalation. I passed her friend Siân this morning, she said she was awake and talking."

"She'll be alright won't she? She's not going to die?"

"They don't know yet," he said, calming. "It's still too early to tell."

"I want to see her later."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." He looked at her intently, waiting for her to ask. When a few minutes passed he said; "Taylor's still not out of danger yet either."

"No?" she said airily.

"No. They have him on a ventilator too. No burns though."

"Oh."

"Oh? I tell you your son's severely ill and all you can say is 'oh'?"

"Well what do you want me to do, Smithy, huh? Burst into tears? Cry on your shoulder? Tell you I need you?"

"No I just thought that you would show some concern for your six week old baby! You know, the one your friend and not you went back in to get."

"She chose to! I tried to stop her!"

"Tried to stop her?" he repeated in a voice of deadly calm. "You would have let your son die in that fire?"

"It might not have been worth it anyway!"

"And his life was worth that chance, was it Kerry?" He stared at her as she shrugged. "You're unbelievable, do you know that?"

"Oh just do one will you!" she snapped, pulling the blanket tighter around her. "What the hell would you know?"

"I wouldn't be acting if my son was no more than a child's toy! Get up."

She looked up at his sharp tone. "What?"

"I said get up! Now!"

"I don't want to – hey, get off me!"

"We're going to see the son you don't seem to give a damn about Kerry! Let's see how you feel when you see his little body hooked up to all kinds of machines to keep him alive!"

"Well then maybe they should just have them turned off!" he said, wrenching her arm away with difficulty.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me," she said sitting back down. "Maybe it just wasn't worth it at all."

"I don't believe you Kerry. Get up now, we are going to see him!"

"Now, I said get off me!" she said shoving him off. "I don't want to see him!"

"Your friend risked her life to save your son Kerry, I think the least you can do is show some gratitude, don't you think?"

"Oh just go away will you! Stop telling me what to do!"

"Kerry, he is your son!"

"I don't care! Just leave me alone! You don't understand this, any of you! just get out! GET OUT!"

As she burst into hysterical tears a nurse came running in to see what the matter was and bent over Kerry trying to calm her down. Turning, she gave Smithy s evil look and curtly asked him to leave.

_I promise you,  
I'm always there,  
when your heart is filled  
with sorrow and despair,  
I'll carry you,  
When you need a friend,  
You'll find my footprints in the sand.  
_

Highly upset after Kerry's outburst, Smithy left the ward and sat on the stairs outside the unit, hoping to avoid anyone seeing his tears. As he disappeared up the stairs to Intensive Care, Gabriel, who'd been waiting until he'd gone slipped through the doors and went in search of Rose Garden Ward. Locating it quickly, he stood in the doorway for a moment watching her sitting on the bed and wiping her eyes, wearing nothing by a nightgown before she sensed his prescience. In exasperation, she turned around.

"Smithy I thought I told you to get lost!"

"Good thing I'm not Smithy then," he said, closing the door behind him as she leapt up in fright.

* * *

Trying to regain his composure, Smithy hitched the smile onto his face and entered Andrea's room, startled to find her all alone. He perched on the bed next to her and smiled, pulling the blankets up slightly, nestling them under the oxygen mask around her neck.

"Hey, have they abandoned you?"

"I made them go home and rest," she said, sounding much more lucid than she had done the previous evening. "Cameron nearly had to drag my Uncle out of here; he'd have attached himself with chains if he had them,"

"You've made up with him then?"

"We've talked. I'm still not happy with what he did, but I understand why he did it. We're OK."

"That's good. Hey, hey are you alright?" he said as she lurched to the other side of the bed. "Hey can I have some help in here please?" He was holding a disposable basin underneath her, stroking her back when help arrived in the form of the ward sister.

"What happened?" she asked, taking over.

"I dunno, she just started being sick."

"It's passing. Just lie back there darling, let me listen to your chest." She frowned and said, "Still not completely clear. Keep that oxygen mask on please Andrea. I'll get on to the Doctor and ask him to run a few more tests. Are you staying?"

"Yeah," Smithy said sitting back on the bed.

"Good, I'll get the cleaners in here."

She left; Andrea removed the mask and gripped Smithy's hand, looking up at him in concern. "Have you been crying Smithy? What's wrong?"

"Crying? Me?" he said, trying to laugh it off. "Of course not, why on earth should I have been?"

"Is it Kerry? Is she OK?"

"She's fine. We're closing in on the Radfords, so she won't have to be afraid of them anymore. If only she'd actually tell us what she had against them; it'd help a lot."

"Tell you what she has against the Radfords?" Andrea said bemused.

"Well I'm assuming she has something else against them." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "And this David Kent. What's this all about Andrea?"

Andrea stared at him for a long moment before she finally said; "Have you actually seen Kerry?"

"Yeah."

"Did you talk to her?"

"She wasn't really in a talking mood. She told me to get lost when I tried to take her to see Taylor. She wasn't having any of it."

"Her ward," Andrea said, her voice would-be casual. "It's one anyone can get onto?"

"Well – yeah. She doesn't really need to be on a secure one like yours." His eyebrows knitted and he said suspiciously; "why?"

"N – No reason," she said shakily. "I – I think you should go back to her Smithy."

"She doesn't want to see me Andrea."

"Please. Just go back to her."

"Why?" he demanded, refusing to move. "What's the big emergency?"

"Nothing! I just don't think she meant it, what she said. She's just upset."

"Has this got something to do with her having your private letters?"

"No, I just – what?"

From his duty pouch, Smithy took the pile of letters and slapped them down on the bedside table. "She was looking for something in your mail Andrea, and I can only assume it's this piece of information she wanted you to find about this David Kent and the sniper. Now I won't ask you again."

"Don't threaten me Smithy."

"I'm not! I wasn't!" He rubbed his hands across his face and said; "I'm sorry. Please Andrea. Why're you so desperate for me to go back there? What're you afraid of?"

"She hasn't told you has she?"

"Told me what?" he said urgently.

"D – David Kent."

"He's related to Gabriel? You were telling me, his brother, you thought –"

"No! I mean, yes they are but – he is David. Gabriel is David Kent."

Smithy stared at her for a long time, gave his head a little shake and said with a nervous laugh; "Sorry – what?"

"She found out. He'd used his brother's ID to get into the police – something about revenge against June; Kerry says that she knows. B – But so does he, he knows she knows! He'll try something Smithy, I know he will. Go back to her please! Go! Go!"

Backing away from the bed, he turned and crashed the doors open, nearly knocking Gina Gold down as he ran down the corridor.

"Smithy what the hell?" she demanded.

"I don't have time to explain, please, please just stay with Andrea."

With that, he ran off again down the corridor. He felt like putting a hole in the wall with his fist. Of course she wouldn't come all the way back just to deal with the Radford family – that would have been what she wanted them to think

Gina watched him go with her mouth open before obediently turning into Andrea's room. She was crying quietly and she stepped up to her, smoothing the creased bedcovers.

"Why're you crying Andrea? Are you in pain?

She shook her head, sweat running down her face. She closed her eyes for a moment and Gina could see she was shivering and pulled the blankets further up.

"Where's Smithy ran off to? What's going on?"

"K – Kerry. She's in trouble."

"Trouble? Damn right she's in trouble, she's had us running rings –"

"No you don't understand! Real trouble, danger."

"But the Radfords –"

"I don't mean from the Radfords. I mean Gabriel."

"Gabriel?"

"He's been working at Sun Hill under a false identity. His name's David Kent. She knows about it, she found out before he was shot. B – But he knows that she knows, I'm scared he'll do something!"

"Now don't you worry," she said patting her shoulder awkwardly. "Smithy will handle this, he'll call backup. Gabriel. I always knew there was something strange about him." She looked down at Andrea and said; "everything else is true as well isn't it? He did rape Kerry. And you." She perched herself on the end of the bed as Andrea nodded tearfully. "Will you give me a statement?"

_I see my life  
Flash across the sky  
So many times have I  
Been so afraid ooh  
And just when I  
Have thought I've lost my way  
You give me strength to carry on  
That's when I heard you say  
_

Kerry had thought she would feel the same fear again, coming face to face with Gabriel but now, she thought that had been a rather naive thought. Now, here she was trapped into a small room and defenceless. Her hand shot out to get her buzzer and he yanked it back, wrenching it from the socket.

"Get out!"

"What haven't you missed me?"

"I mean it, just get out! Get out and leave me alone!"

"Or what? I can't just go Kerry, we have things to talk about. We have a son, we have a bond together."

She sneered at him. "I don't care what we have together, I have no bond with you."

"You're not stopping me seeing my son Kerry."

She smiled coldly. "I think you'll find that's where you're wrong. I can do what I want. You don't scare me anymore, David Kent."

"Gabriel," he said, the threat in his voice as plain as daylight.

"No, it's David actually. Just how mad are you? do you honestly believe that you are who you say you are. I have the asylum on speed dial, want me to give them a ring? It might make it easier if you check in voluntarily."

"Word to the wise Kerry," he said advancing on her. "Watch the smart mouth. We all know where it got you last time."

"Yeah and I'd like to see you try it. Your days around here are numbered."

"Smithy just tried to say very much the same thing to me Kerry. Are you sure you haven't said anything to him?"

She laughed mockingly. "Just how mad are you actually? You think I'm doing to let anyone else have the satisfaction of throwing you in jail? Forget it."

"I'm not letting you take what's mine Kerry."

"Well you should have thought of the consequences before you forced yourself on me, shouldn't you? Taylor has a guardian appointment who's going to make a better job at parenting then either of us ever could. I bet she could play father a hell of a lot better than you could ever hope to."

Kerry jerked back into the wall as he took another step towards her. He smiled cruelly and placed his hands either side of her body, leaning on the wall.

"Still scared are we Kerry?"

"You raped her! So I lead you on, I make you think we had a chance, but what's she ever done to you?"

"Little bitch was too much like you Kerry, just without the slapper tendencies. You both have the smart mouth. Always thinking she could get one over on me. I just sensed an opportunity."

"Oh, what, for power? In case you didn't notice, it didn't work with me so what makes you think it'll last long for her? you lost control of me months ago. Why don't you go and start packing those prison bags?"

"We can work this out Kerry."

"Yeah why don't you go and dream about that while I give all the evidence I need to Morrell?" She yelped in pain as he grabbed her broken arm and forced her into the corner of the room. "Get off me!"

"We can do this the easy way Kerry, or the hard way!" He pushed his face up close to hers and said; "Or next time, I'll make sure that any bullets I fire at you don't fail!"

He watched the expression on her face change; from being contorted in pain to complete and utter shock.

"What?"

"Not so cocky now are you?"

"Y – you? You shot me?"

"I saw you talking to Smithy, I knew what you were going to do. Did you think I was going to let you ruin my life?"

"Me ruin your life? You ruined my reputation, my relationship with Cameron, raped me and you don't want me to ruin your life? So you tried to kill me? You hypocritical bastard! Get off me! Get off me!"

Her screams became muffled as his heavy hand covered her mouth. She struggled, bending her broken arm, trying to get away. somewhere she thought she heard a door open and a single tear fell down her face.

"Yeah I did and I warn you Kerry if you try to ruin what I have, I'll actually make sure I kill you! want to find out if I'm telling the truth?"

Kerry saw a flash of white, black and silver. With a whoosh of air, she heard a sharp crack; Gabriel grunted and his grip on her slackened before he collapsed to the floor. Behind him, stood Smithy, ASP in hand, red faced and breathing heavily. He grabbed Kerry's good arm and pulled her away from the unconscious form of his colleague as security guards came running in.

"Get him out of here," he said in disgust, looking no more as if he wanted to spit on him. "I'll organise guard."

_I promise you  
I'm always there  
when your heart is filled  
__with sorrow and despair  
I'll carry you  
when you need a friend  
you'll find my footprints in the sand  
_

Kerry was sitting on her bed, sniffling. Smithy placed the blanket around her shoulders gently and handed her a mug of tea, which contained two sugars. Rubbing her shoulders, he sat beside her.

"Drink it Kerry, you've had a shock."

She merely stared into the mug and said; "how did you know?"

"Andrea. She told me about his false identity. She sent me after you, she was scared for you."

Kerry took a drink, the liquid burning her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. I – I just – after what he did to me – and when I found out what he did to her – I wanted him to pay. I wanted to make sure it happened."

"So – this has all been about him? Not the Radford family?"

"Yeah. Before I was shot – before he shot me. I found out about his false ID."

"How?"

"Through June. She told me."

"June? Even she knows about this?"

"Yes. He came here looking for her, pretending to be her son. Something to do with punishing her."

"Punishing her? for what? Actually don't answer that. I don't think I want to know what goes on inside his head. I can't believe he tried to kill you."

"Don't you?" she said quietly. "Thinking about it, it isn't all that surprising. Anything that he sees as standing in his way has to go; June, me, Andrea. We were just inconveniences." From her jeans pocket, she drew with difficulty the crumpled piece of paper. "Here, I guess you may as well have this."

Smithy smoothed it out and his eyes darkened as he looked over the photograph. "David Kent and Jason Hardy. Andrea was right. He was working with him."

"Are you going to go and tell her?"

"I will, in a bit. She's OK for now, Gina's with her."

Kerry squeezed her mug tightly and said; "Smithy what's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"N – no matter how hard I try – just can't bring myself to have anything to do with Taylor. I said it wasn't worth him being alive."

"You didn't mean it."

"Didn't I?" she said softly. "I was prepared to leave him in a fire. I know it's wrong, but every time I look at him, all I see is his father. All I see is him and that's all I see him growing into."

"You don't think that's understandable, given the nature of conception?"

"Is it understandable to think you'd feel better if your own baby was dead? It's horrible! God knows I wanted to be a mother, Smithy. I was devastated when I lost Luke's baby. Now I am and I just hate it! I can't stand it! What's wrong with me? Why can't I just be a good mother?"

"Kerry, come here, don't cry," he said, holding her against his chest. Stroking her hair, he pulled a tissue from his pocket and wiped her eyes. "We can get you some help, some counselling."

"I don't think it will work."

"You won't know until you try." Wiping her cheeks with his thumbs, he said; "will you come and see him with me now?"

"I don't know," she said, biting her lip. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"Try," he encouraged, taking her hand and pulling her with him. "Come on, come with me. I'm here with you."

* * *

Kerry stood in front of the incubator, staring at her tiny baby son. There were so many machines hooked up to him that she couldn't tell which wires were for which. Smithy came in from talking to the midwife to find her standing at the tank, one hand resting on the plastic.

"You're allowed to touch him if you like."

"No," she said immediately. "No, I don't want to."

"That's fine."

"He's so tiny," she muttered. "I'm sure he was never this small before. It's like he's not even mine."

"Midwife out there, Maria? She says she would like to talk to you, she just wants to help. She mentioned the possibility of postnatal depression."

"Postnatal depression," Kerry repeated faintly. She looked over her shoulder and into the corridor at the middle aged midwife who gave her a kind smile. "OK then. I'll do it."

"Want me to come with you?"

"No. I think this is something I have to do myself. Can – can you go back to Andrea? Let her know I'll come and see her afterwards."

"If that's what you want."

"It is. Wait, can you give this back to her?" Kerry removed a ring from her finger and handed it to Smithy. "Its hers, I know I never should have taken it, I know how much it means to her. T – Tell her I'm sorry won't you?"

"Of course I will," he said, leading her from the room, his hand in the small of her back. "Kerry, this is Maria."

"Hello Kerry," Maria said shaking her hand gently. "Your friend tells me you're feeling a bit down about your baby. Why don't you come with me, hmmm? We'll have a good chat."

Smithy watched as Maria led her away down the corridor and looked down at the ring in his hand. The rubies glittered as he rolled it in his hands. At least Andrea would be happy to have it back. She'd need something to smile about.

_When I'm weary  
well I know you'll be there  
and I can feel you  
when you say  
_

Smithy pushed the door open and stood still for a moment before releasing it and letting it swing closed. Gina was still sat by Andrea's side and was handing her tissues. She was wearing the oxygen mask again and dabbing at her eyes weakly. They both turned to him as he came to their side.

"She OK?"

"She's been sick."

"Again?" he said, looking at her. "What've they said?"

"That they'll try and get her fast tracked for more tests and x-rays. She keeps insisting she's fine."

"Yeah, looks it. What's happening here?" he asked, looking down at the pages of neat writing on Gina's lap. "Are you giving a statement about the rape?"

"Yes," she said, finishing the sentence she was on. "She's given me a full statement. I just need you to sign it Andrea."

She nodded and inched herself up on the bed as Smithy wheeled the table over to her. She scrawled a signature and put the pen down, looking nothing more than she'd like to pull the covers over her head and never talk again. Gina took the papers and out them in a folder. She paused before drawing out another sheet of paper.

"There's this too Andrea. Its – it's a consent form, allowing us to collect the evidence from the Rape Centre with your permission."

She put it down in front of Andrea, who looked at it warily and bit her lip. She picked up the pen and stared at the two officers uncertainly. Smithy sat on the end of the bed and looked back at her sternly.

"Andrea, listen to me. I've not long caught him admitting to Kerry that he tried to kill her. He's lied, bullied and manipulated his way around Sun Hill. You need to be strong now. He can't get away with it, he raped you! You've given us the statement; you've already shown you're strong enough to do the hard part."

"No, the hard part will be going to court," she said, her voice muffled. Removing the mask, she continued. "He's not going to admit what he did to us. And with my track record, the defence are going to make me out to be an attention seeking liar."

"That they will," Gina said honestly. "You know that, we know that, but we'll be here to give you all the support you need. He can't get away with it. You can't let him."

"Sign it," Smithy said, pushing the form further towards her. "Please."

Andrea poised the pen over the dotted line and quickly signed it before throwing it down and looking away. Gina took it from her and stood up with a nod to Smithy.

"I'm going to go and get the evidence from the centre. Are you staying here?"

"Yeah," he said, moving the table and leaning over the bed barriers. As the door swung shut, he picked up Andrea's hand, stroking it with his thumb. "I'm proud of you."

She stared at him blankly. "What for? Doing what I should have done ages ago?"

"You think nobody understands why you didn't speak up sooner? Now they do at least. Andrea, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were so angry," she said, her voice beginning to shake. "I didn't think you'd believe me. I – I tried to say – after you arrested me that time, but you..." She trailed off as he turned his head in shame. "Sorry."

"What're you apologising for?" he said gruffly. "If I had been you, I think I would have done much more than just give me a black eye." He paused and added with a laugh; "you actually do pack quite a punch you know."

"Shame it wasn't enough when I really had to use it for self-defence."

"Don't blame yourself," he said insistently. "I knew what he was like towards you; I never should have agreed to have him watch you."

"Please, don't," she said, squeezing his hand feebly. "As if you were to know he'd do what when he was supposed to be on duty."

"No, but I know what he was like. Hey, you OK?" he said, concerned as she went into a fit of coughing. He placed the oxygen mask around her neck back over her face and was about to call for help when she caught his arm.

"No don't," she rasped, taking it off again. "I'm OK. H – How's Kerry?"

"She's OK. She's with a counsellor. They've diagnosed her with Postnatal Depression; they're going to put her on antidepressants and she's going to have more sessions. She's going to be alright." He smiled and reached his free hand into his pocket, digging around. "Here look. She asked me to give this back to you."

"My Nana's ring," Andrea said faintly, reaching out and taking it. She stared at the rubies and silver band, running her fingers over the smooth surface.

"She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry, she knows she shouldn't have taken it. I think she just wanted to be close to –" He stopped talking abruptly. Andrea had pushed the ring back into his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Y – You ta – take it."

"What? No!" he said, staring at it and trying to give it back to her. "I can't do that, it means too much to you!"

"No!" she said, clutching limply at his hand, refusing to take it back. "Listen to me. Do something for me. Please."

"All right," he said awkwardly, holding the ring loosely in his hand. "What?"

"You take that," she said, her chest heaving. "You take that and when the time's right you use it. Use it to make her happy, to have her as yours."

"But it means too much to you! I can't!"

"You can and you will. You promised me."

"I know, but –"

"No! Do it! L – Look after her won't you? Take good care of her, she needs you."

"Until you're better and back in action? Of course I will," he said, smiling and furiously blinking to hold back the tears.

"I'm not getting better, Smithy."

"Don't!" he said, squeezing her hand. "Don't you do that! You're going to get better and you're going to come back to us."

"Don't be afraid. I'm not," she said, sinking further back against the pillows as her Uncle came back in. Respectfully, he nodded to Smithy and took Andrea's other hand. She squeezed in acknowledgement and looked back up at him. "I know I have no right to ask this of you, but I hope you can forgive me one day. I never meant to hurt you."

"Me forgive you?" he echoed, running his fingers through her hair affectionately. "I rather think I should be the one asking you that question. Do you forgive me?"

She nodded dreamily and stared into open space, her eyes closing into slits. "S – Sun Hill was the best home to me. I love you all. Please forgive me."

"I already have!" he said desperately as her head dropped sideways onto the pillow. "Andrea? Andrea, wake up!"

"Don't leave me, Andrea," Brandon said squeezing her hand.

The two men jumped, simultaneously looking up at the machines around the bed. They had descended into repetitive monotone beeping which had nurses running in. One felt at Andrea's neck and waved her hand for the two men to be taken out of the room.

"She's crashing," she said, laying the bed flat. "Heart rate down to thirty, SATS are down to sixty. VPs down to fifty. Charge to two hundred!"

The door swung shut and Smithy ran his hands through his hair in distress, Brandon covering his mouth. They heard the second command to charge the defibrillator. Andrea's body rose a few inches with the voltage and the monotone beeping continued. His mouth wobbling, Smithy turned to Brandon.

"D – Do you think she heard me tell her I forgave her?"

Brandon squeezed his eyes shut in answer as the noises of the machines ceased and then, through the silence came the words they dreaded.

"Time of death: eleven twenty-two."

_I promise you,  
I'm always there,  
when your heart is full  
__of sadness and despair.  
I'll carry you,  
when you need a friend,  
you'll find my footprints in the sand,  
__You'll find my footprints in the sand._


	14. Imagine

_Well one more chapter to go after this one, and I hope you've all enjoyed the story this far, it's been a lot of fun to write and just makes me even more eager to get on with the third alternative ending story, this time revolving around the Sun Hill fire in 2005._

_Amanda – Yep, its just like Smithy to ride in all heroic. Damn that's such a lovely sight to imagine...yummy...but indeed, poor Andrea._

_Jess – Yep, again one of the hardest decisions I've made regarding a character (besides turning Smithy evil lol) but I didn't actually decide to do it until I wrote the chapter._

_Amy – Glad you enjoyed the chapter, but the story's not over yet..._

Brandon had to be taken away to be treated. His grief had been too great. Smithy had stood by silently, watching him cry over his niece's body, clinging onto her for the last time ever. Only she couldn't hold him back. She'd never smile again, never laugh nor cry. Now alone with her, Smithy let the first tear roll down his cheek; it was a sight almost too heartbreaking too look at, but at the same time, like a hideous train wreck – he couldn't help but look. Her hands were lying across her stomach and he picked one up. She was still warm, the medical bracelet around her wrist. He looked at her birth date, upset. Nineteen seventy-nine – she was only twenty-six and now she was dead. How was that fair? And Kerry – he didn't even want to think about how she'd react when she found out Andrea was dead. She'd blame herself surely. If she'd gone out with Kerry and not gone back for Taylor, she wouldn't be dead and she'd never forgive herself for that.

"I'll look after her Andrea, I promise you that. It won't be the same without you here though. For Kerry to go to. To give me a black eye when I ask for it." He laughed and dropped his head, half expecting her to hear her laugh too. From his pocket, he took the ring she'd given him. "I made you a promise and I'll honour it." Putting her hand back down, he pulled the covers right over her head and body as the door opened behind him. "Sleep well."

"No."

He turned at the voice and his heart sunk. Kerry had just come in, accompanied by Gina and was staring at the lifeless body of her friend, now covered by the sheet. Before he could stop her, she dashed to the bedside, throwing herself over her body.

"She can't be dead! Not her!"

"I'm sorry," he said, pulling her away from the bed, even as she struggled to get back. He wrapped her in his arms and looked over her shoulder at Gina, who was staring forlornly at Andrea's body. "She just didn't make it."

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk"  
He walks, you say, "Sit down, it's just a talk"  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came_

Siân and Cameron had wanted some time alone with Andrea to say goodbye and Kerry had been taken away to be treated for shock. Smithy was left sitting with Gina in the quiet waiting room, holding his head in his hands.

"She was lying there, telling me how much she loved us all and begging me to forgive her. I don't even know if she heard me say I did."

"She did betray us Smithy," she reminded him gently.

"What, so she deserved it all? To be dragged into the middle of the Radford's war, being raped and mistreated?"

"No, of course she didn't. She died a hero's death, and we're never going to forget that. Let's just concentrate on getting justice for her and for Kerry."

"I'm not going to rest until I do," he said, getting to his feet.

A couple entered the waiting room arm in arm and for a moment, he double took, thinking he was seeing a ghost. The woman, though her face lined, was the image of Andrea and he knew instantly who they must be – her parents. He felt anger at first, and then remorse as they made for him and Gina.

"Our daughter – Andrea? We were told she'd been brought into this hospital?"

Smithy nodded mutely and pointed to the seats he and Gina had vacated. Telling parents about the death of someone he didn't know was bad enough, but having to tell them that their daughter, his friend, was dead was going to be unbearable. He took a deep breath and Gina squeezed his arm.

"I'm really – very sorry. But Andrea died twenty minutes ago."

"B – but she's just a child," her mother said after a pause. "She's twenty-six, she can't be dead."

"I'm sorry. But she'd inhaled poisonous smoke and suffered severe burns. She saved her friend's baby son. We're doing everything we can to catch the people responsible. But in the meantime, if you'd like to see her, it can be arranged."

"Is my brother still here?"

"Yes, he's being treated for shock. I'm very sorry for your loss. She was the most kind and beautiful girl."

_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"– we've been after this family for a very long time," Adam said, looking around the room full of stony faced officers. "They've tried to kill three people including a six week old baby. Let's make sure they don't get away with it; for their sake if anything else."

"How are they Sir?" Yvonne enquired, her hand up.

"Kerry's got a broken arm, but she's fine. Taylor's still in the Neonatal Unit and Andrea in Intensive Care – they're both still on the critical list."

"Is there any chance I could see Kerry?"

"She's still refusing to see anyone. Let's just get the Radfords put away at first shall we? Just so she knows she has nothing to fear anymore."

"Has DI Morrell not got anything out of her?"

"No, we don't think she even has any evidence against the Radford family. She left the safe house without a clear idea of what she was even doing."

"Well when we catch them, maybe she'll actually give us what she's got? If there is anything."

"Let's hope," he said nodding. "Alright. Information tells us that an old associate of the Radford family, Walter Pearce, will be helping them to escape." He clicked a button and loaded the interactive whiteboard. "This is Three Gates Airstrip; Pearce is a Pilot and owns his own private jet. We think this is where they will drive to and leave to return to Spain. When they'll do that, we don't know so you all know your teams. I want groups stationed at all three gates of the airfield to ensure they don't escape. Let's end this now and free us – and Sun Hill from their reign."

Gina entered the room, pale faced as he said the last sentence and everyone looked around at her. Looking at Adam, she said; "I just thought you ought to know – this is now a murder investigation. Andrea died half an hour ago."

A respectful silence fell and there were one or two muffled sobs; heads dropped as to not show tears in eyes. Adam cleared his throat. "Alright Sun Hill. Let's do this."

"I need a word with you, Adam," Gina said as the officers filed out of the room, some with comforting arms around each other. She closed the door after them. "PC Kent is in the cells downstairs. Andrea made a statement about the rape before she died, I arrested him. Smithy also heard him admitting to Kerry that he'd tried to kill her."

"Do we have a statement from Kerry?"

"Not yet, no. When she found out Andrea was dead, she had a near breakdown. I got the notes and evidence from the rape centre. Morrell's dealing with it."

Exhaling, he sat back. "What're we going to tell the relief? They've been working with someone who is just like the people they're paid to lock up."

"And I hope they throw away the key," she said coldly. "It should wait, though, at least until we get that family behind bars."

_Let him know that you know best  
Because after all, you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
Things you told him all along  
Pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

Smithy's office was dark and he sat inside, staring at the file in front of him, trying to come to terms with the day's events. Andrea was dead and Gabriel was in the cells down the corridor, arrested for her rape, the attempted murder of Kerry and god only knew what else. In front of him was the file containing Andrea's statement and he was glad, if nothing else that she'd been able to do that before she died. It wasn't going to be very nice reading, but he took the sheet of paper out and began to read. He could almost hear her voice in his head, saying the words.

'_I was in the shower and that must've been when he'd come in, otherwise I would have heard him. I dried myself in the bathroom and put on this dressing gown, just an old cotton thing and went into my room. I didn't see him right away. I went straight to my dressing table to get my moisturiser and he asked if I was going to give him a little striptease. I jumped and dropped it – my moisturiser I mean. He was sitting on my bed as cool as you like. I asked him what the hell he was doing in my room and told him to get out but he just said we hadn't had a chance to talk yet. I said we didn't have anything to talk about and told him to get out again and he said no. I started to feel a bit scared – I was only wearing this little dressing gown and the look he was giving me – it just made me feel uncomfortable. I asked him what he wanted and that was when he came up to me, right up, too close. He said he wanted me to stop spreading nasty little rumours about him and at first I didn't know what he was talking about and said as much. That was when he grabbed my arm. Really hard. He called me a liar and repeated something I'd said to Siân in private. He must've heard her tell someone else I'd said it. I told him to get off me and to get out. He started jeering, asked if I was going to run to Smithy. He said even he wouldn't believe me anymore because he didn't care. I asked if that was some sort of a threat and he answered that it was a promise. I pushed him off me and told him to get out again. He grabbed my wrists and shoved me into the wall. He held me there and said that he could do what he wanted because nobody would believe me; that a lot could happen in four hours._

_I think I knew then what he was going to do and I tried to get to the door. He second guessed that and pushed me into the dressing table. A lot of things fell off; makeup and stuff. I tried again to get out and he dragged me over to my bed. When he threw me down, I started struggling and I tore his shirt by accident. That just seemed to spur him on even more. He said something about me being so desperate for it, I was even undressing him. As I was trying to push him off me, I scratched his chest and he bled on the dressing gown. I started crying and begged him to stop but he wouldn't. He pinned me down with his chest. I couldn't breathe. He was covering my mouth, holding it closed. The way he was holding me, I just couldn't move. He knew exactly how to hold me so I couldn't try and fight – judo skills or something. And then he raped me, it was the worst ten minutes of my life. When he left, he didn't even say anything. He just gave me this look; this jeering, smug look. I just stayed in my room, I don't know how long for when I heard the door close. I think I didn't want to believe it'd actually happened. The next night, when Smithy arrested me, he came into my cell and threatened me, telling me to keep my mouth shut. I asked Smithy not to put him on watch outside my house again but when he asked why – I just couldn't tell him. I wanted to, but I think I was just scared he wouldn't believe me. When Cameron came over the next night, he could tell there was something wrong and I told him what'd happened. He took me to the clinic, they collected all the evidence and I just tried to block it all out until he came out with it all during that outburst._

Smithy stopped reading and sat back, anger mingled with disgust filling him up inside, feeling even worse reading what she'd said about him. Despite Gina telling him how highly Andrea thought of him, if she'd thought he wouldn't believe her if she'd told him she'd been raped, she couldn't have trusted him as much as she'd thought. But then it had been right after he'd arrested her, when she'd been under the impression that he'd hated her. He took the ring from his pocket again. It looked tiny in his large hand and he clenched his fingers around it. She was always going to be missed but he'd see to it that she didn't die in vain.

_And where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life  
_

Smithy was helping to pack up things in the community centre and was taking things down from the notice board. He took down Kerry's photograph, followed by Andrea's and paused for a moment, staring at it. It didn't even look like the same person who'd been fighting for her life in hospital only hours before. This person looked happy and not for the first time, he wished she'd found policing first. He put the photograph into the file with the other papers, and gathered them into a pile. Nearly a month had gone by and it had all come down to one of their own being arrested and the death of one of their friends. It would take Sun Hill a long time to recover from this ordeal. He dumped them in the box and put the lid on. Breathing deeply, he willed himself not to cry. The room was completely quiet and DI Morrell came in, pushing her hair back off her face and went straight to him.

"I need to take a statement from you, Sergeant Smith."

"Statement?"

"About earlier at the hospital. We can do it at the station if you wish."

"No, no, here's fine."

Together, they went to take a seat in the corner of the room. DI Morrell took a dictaphone from her pocket and placed a notebook on the table in front of her. He removed his stab vest and rubbed his head.

"Any news on the obbo?"

"None yet. They're all in position at the airfield. I understand you're upset about Andrea, Sergeant Smith, and I'm sorry for your loss. Are you sure you're OK to do this?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"OK. I've already spoken to Kerry and she says you came after her because Andrea told you to. Can we take it from there, please?"

"Yeah. Um, the first time I went to see Andrea, she was agitated, nervous, especially when she realised I'd left Kerry on her own. She kept asking me to go back to her and at first she just tried to tell me it was because she didn't think she meant what she'd said. We – Kerry and I – had an argument prior to me visiting Andrea, some things were said, mainly about Taylor and she just told me to go back to her. I could tell she was lying though, she was too scared to be telling the truth."

"How so?"

"The first time I visited Andrea and she told me where Kerry was hiding – I went down there."

"Without telling any of us, as I understand it?"

He reddened. "I know, I'm sorry. I just thought – that if I saw her alone, I might be able to persuade her to come with me. She didn't though, but what I did find was a pile of Andrea's private letters all opened."

"Kerry had Andrea's private letters? Why?"

"There's something she didn't tell you. The night Kerry pushed her down the stairs, she actually did find out what Kerry had wanted her to get before she was shot. She wanted her to cross reference two names from the Gulf War. Jason Hardy and David Kent."

"The sniper and PC Kent. Why didn't she tell us this?"

"Well probably because she didn't want him getting a sniff of it. He'd already raped her, the poor girl was terrified of him. Anyway, she asked Siân to help her and she found the information and sent it straight to Andrea – she didn't look at it. That's what Kerry was looking for in her mail."

From his pocket, he took out the crumpled article and pushed it across the table towards her. She picked it up and surveyed the photograph, her eyes narrowing coldly.

"Well that's certainly proof. So what happened then? Did you go back to Kerry?"

"Yeah. Andrea told me who he really was – Kerry had told her – and she was scared for Kerry's safety. I went running back there and I heard him say that he'd tried to kill her."

"Those were his exact words?"

"He said, 'We can do this the easy way Kerry, or the hard way! Or next time, I'll make sure that any bullets I fire at you don't fail!'"

"Was that all you heard him say?"

"No. He said it again, he admitted it! Then he attacked her and I stepped in. I hit him with my asp. That knocked him out, I called for backup and got Kerry out of there. That's all. Kerry told me that June also knows."

"Yes I know. I've already spoken to her. She confirms most of what Kerry says."

"What happens now?"

"Well we're going to have to interview him, but you can bet this won't be just a straightforward case."

* * *

Triumphant, Smithy stood behind the custody desk as David and Irene Radford were brought into the area dishevelled and in cuffs. Gina had a torn shirt and stepped up to the desk and leant her elbow on the desk her face sweaty. To Smithy, she gave a small smile.

"You know the necessary Sergeant. David Radford, two counts of kidnap, two of false imprisonment one of arson and one of murder."

Beside him, June was processing Irene Radford. He smiled back, the motion hurting his jaw and said; "full name?"

He glared at Smithy angrily and said; "David Leonard Radford."

"Primary Address?"

"Bush Way, Flat twelve b."

"Any medical conditions or history of mental illness?"

"Allergy to filth. I don't know if that counts."

Smithy ignored the jibe, saved the file and picked up the cell keys. "Cell seven," he said, leading them down to the door and opening it. He glared at Radford before slamming the door and handing the keys to June for her to open the neighbouring cell for Irene. Justice was halfway done.

_As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things:  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  
_

"Events over the last twenty four hours have left everyone shell-shocked," Adam said to the quiet briefing room. "We've lost a good friend in Andrea, and regardless of what we think of her deception, I'm sure we all sense that tragedy."

"Where are her parents, Sir?" Honey asked, her hand shooting up. "Just – I wanted to offer my condolences."

"They're currently with Siân Kelly and Cameron Tait. I'm sure we can all do that in due course."

"Can we get a collection together and a card?"

"I'm sure her family will appreciate that. Now, as I'm sure most of you would have heard by now, PC Gabriel Kent has been arrested and is in a cell downstairs. MIT are preparing to interview him on two counts of rape, one of attempted murder, perjury, witness intimidation, identity theft, the list goes on. I know this will be a hard thing to accept about one of your colleagues, that they have done all of these things but the evidence is stacking up. Andrea made a statement and we have DNA evidence from the clinic, which is being fast-tracked for analysis. He was heard admitting to Kerry that he'd attempted to kill her. It'll be hard to accept that we've been deceived for so long and for so badly, but he's clearly a very dangerous man."

"I just can't believe we all fell for his stories," Yvonne said, sitting back. "I mean, I didn't have much time for him myself, but this? I never thought he'd be capable of anything like this."

"Nobody wants to believe that any of their colleagues are capable of things like this, but the best thing we can all do right now is our job. Inspector Gold will be sitting in on his interview, but in the meantime, if any of you have any questions or worries, please come and see me or Jack. Thank you."

* * *

Smithy was stood behind the two-way glass, watching the interview, his arms folded and fists clenched. Kent was sitting with his arms folded in front of him, his face expressionless. By Smithy's watch, the interview had been going on for twenty-five minutes and he hadn't answered any questions that had been asked of him. He clenched his teeth, wanting more than anything to barge into the room and smack him with his ASP until he caved his head in. How could someone be so utterly selfish and cold hearted as to not care what they'd put their victims through? Even when he'd been told that Andrea was dead, he hadn't even lifted an eyebrow. But then, Smithy wondered what he had expected. He was a nasty piece of work and clearly didn't care who he hurt. He'd heard everyone talking that day, wondering what was going on inside his head but Smithy didn't think he really wanted to know. Most likely, he thought, he wouldn't go to prison. He'd be sectioned. The words in Andrea's statement were still ringing in his head, making him feel sick. Her ring was in his hand and he held it tightly. Though he wasn't saying anything, he didn't know how much more of it he could watch. The door opened and he turned to see Adam stepping in. He thought at first he'd reprimand him for watching the interview but he didn't. He stood by his side silently for a moment.

"Has he said anything?"

"Not a bloody thing. He is going to be sectioned though, isn't he?"

"I think that's a pretty safe bet."

"So he gets away with it. He gets stuck in some comfortable mental hospital with people there to listen to all his problems twenty-four seven. And what do Kerry and Andrea get? One gets stuck in the ground and the other has to live with knowing that the scum who made her life miserable doesn't pay!"

"I know how you feel Sergeant. But it's clear he's mentally unfit to stand trial. Kerry's here. She's in the front office, she wants to see you. You need to be with her Smithy, more than you need to wind yourself up watching this."

"Sir," he said, tearing his eyes away from the sight in the interview room and exiting. Kerry was rocking on the balls of her feet, agitated, tears in her eyes. It was clear she hadn't stopped crying since that morning. The moment he came through the door, she ran into his arm, blinded by tears. "Ssshhh, it's alright. He can't hurt you now."

"I want her back! Why did she have to die? It's so unfair!"

"I know, I know sweetheart."

"She saved my baby! And now she's dead! Shouldn't that be me? He's my son. They blame me, Smithy, I know they do. Siân, Cameron, her parents. They think it's my fault."

"You're not to blame, Kerry. Don't ever think that. It was an awful tragedy, she certainly wouldn't want you blaming herself. She'd give you the black eye she gave me if she heard you talking like this."

Kerry gave a choked laugh and brought a pharmacy paper bag out of her pocket. "They've put me on antidepressants. They've told me that he's going to be OK. He's off the ventilator."

"Yeah?" he said, managing a smile. "That's good."

"We've got another chance Smithy, I have another chance to bond with him and I want to take it. Will you come with me to see him?"

"You know I will. Just wait for me here, Kerry, let me change." Before disappearing through the door again, he held her face between his hands and kissed her forehead, hugging her tightly. "I'm glad you're back. I've missed you so much."

_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
and I would have stayed up with you all night  
had I known how to save a life  
_

Andrea's funeral took place on the thirtieth of April. A spring rain shower fell over Sun Hill, amidst weak sunshine. Arguments between Siân, Brandon and Andrea's parents over the arrangements had been giving everyone headaches. Her parents had wanted to take her body home to Scotland for burial, though Siân and Brandon had been adamant that her resting place should be in the one place she said she always felt happy and at home – in Sun Hill. Though they'd been unhappy, in the end they had agreed. As Siân had said, they were for once, carrying out what she would have wanted.

Those from the station who could make it to the service were dressed in their best, neat suits. Smithy was sat at home, looking at Taylor who was wearing a little black suit. Kerry was doing her makeup at the dressing table; it was her third attempt at doing it. The two times she'd tried before, she'd cried so hard, it'd been ruined. He wondered if she'd be able to cope with today. She'd had two counselling sessions so far, was taking her medication and doing everything she was told, but was still exceptionally fragile. Cameron and Siân were picking the three of them up in half an hour, giving them a bit more time together. She put down her mascara and turned to Smithy, her eyes outlined in white and black eyeliner, making them look large. Wordlessly, he held his arms out to her and she came to him, fitting herself into his arms, staring at her son. She still blamed himself for Andrea's death, he could feel it. For days, she'd been crying. Taylor whined and he lent forwards to scoop him up. Admittedly, he'd been doing all, if not most of the work where Taylor was concerned but the psychiatrist had said it was only natural. Kerry would need all the help she could get.

* * *

Andrea's coffin was carried by her father, Brandon, Smithy, Cameron, Adam and Tony. Inside the church, Smithy looked at the turnout, his heart heavy; it was nearly full. She'd be overwhelmed if she knew the amount of people who'd come. Kerry was sitting, mutely rocking Taylor's buggy back and forth and beside her, Cameron was holding red-faced, teary-eyed Siân and looking as if he was trying not to cry himself. In her hand, she held the reading she was to do, but didn't look as if she could do it without breaking down. He looked across at her parents. They had their arms around each other, grief stricken. Andrea's Mum reached out for Brandon's hand and he jerked it away. It seemed he wasn't ready to forgive them for neglecting their daughter before her death. The music, he noticed was unlike any funeral he'd been to before; it was upbeat, modern music and he couldn't help but laugh. Everyone looked around at him.

"What's funny?" Siân asked, scandalised.

"Nothing. Sorry, I was just thinking how Andrea this whole service is and it's barely begun."

Siân smiled, her eyes watery. "Well if she could see me crying like this, she'd certainly kick me into touch. She wouldn't want me like this, she wouldn't want any of us like this. She always tried to be happy. That's what we've got to remember today."

The other three nodded, keeping a respectful silence as the funeral began. Smithy sat with his arm tightly around Kerry, and Cameron comforting Siân as Brandon delivered the eulogy. Andrea had been a near daughter to him and now it was clear to all watching that he had nothing else in the world. Sneakily, Smithy looked across at her parents; her mother's face was buried in a handkerchief in grief. Her Dad, wearing an expensive looking three piece suit was clutching a teddy tightly to his chest, one he assumed had been Andrea's. Looking at them, he felt sympathy, but at the same time, anger that they were only showing they cared when it was too late and nobody, especially Andrea could see. He didn't doubt that they loved her very much but too little, too late. Brandon went back to his seat, sobbing, his voice having broken on the last word and went back to his chair. Tentatively, his sister took his hand again. This time, he didn't pull away. Siân was taking her place at the front of the church, her face tearstained. Thought he didn't need to, she looked at the sheet of paper and read loud and clear.

"A limb has fallen from the family tree.  
I keep hearing a voice that says, "Grieve not for me.  
Remember the best times, the laughter, the song.  
The good life I lived while I was strong.  
Continue my heritage, I'm counting on you.  
Keep smiling and surely the sun will shine through.  
My mind is at ease, my soul is at rest.  
Remembering all, how I truly was blessed.  
Continue traditions, no matter how small.  
Go on with your life, don't worry about falls  
I miss you all dearly, so keep up your chin.  
Until the day comes we're together again."

They exited the church to John Lennon's Imagine, Smithy assisting in carrying the coffin again. Behind him, the congregation walked in twos, Kerry alongside Andrea's mother. Her face still tearstained, the older woman looked down at the sleeping baby, still in the buggy and up at the younger woman.

"Treasure him."

"What?" Kerry said, her voice husky, looking around at her.

"Your wee one. Treasure him. You'll never know how precious they are, your children. Not until you lose them forever."

"Andrea loved you both, Mrs. Dunbar. She loved you both very much."

"As we did her. Hold him to you, hold him as long as you can. Don't let him go. He's the one thing in your life you can always be proud of. I was proud of my Andrea. Judging by the turnout here, she was such a popular girl and I didn't even know it. Hold him with both hands Kerry."

"I will," she murmured, looking down at her son. "Thanks."

The sun shone brighter as the congregation gathered by the graveside, and Kerry wasn't sure she'd ever seen so many flowers in one place, even in a florist. She looked down at Taylor, who'd been quiet for the whole service. Adriana's words were ringing in her head and she knew she had to beat this depression. She didn't want to end up like them, only regretting not holding onto her child with both hands until it was too late. It was going to be a long process, but with Smithy by her side, she was sure it would be manageable. Her hand found his and squeezed it hard. He squeezed back; the coffin was about to be lowered into the ground.

"Dear God, as we stand beside this open grave, in this silent city of the dead, we commit this body to the ground, and we commit the spirit, together with every sacred interest of our hearts, into your keeping, praying that you will deal graciously and mercifully with each of us, until we too shall come to our final resting place, through the riches of grace in Jesus our Lord. Amen."

"Amen."

The word coursed around the cemetery. The coffin hit the earth with a soft thump and on top of it, various things were thrown; flowers, pictures and jewellery. The last, heaviest item was thrown by Smithy. It rolled before landing on the coffin upright, in the middle. The police hat that had been hers. A mark of respect, forgiveness and acceptance.

_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
How to save a life  
How to save a life_


	15. Legacy: 18 Months Later

_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
I am strong and wise and I know no fear  
But the truth is plain to see  
She was sent to rescue me  
I see who I wanna be  
In my daughter's eyes_

Eighteen months was a year and a half. Seventy-eight weeks. Five hundred and forty-six days. Kerry pushed back her blonde hair and laid the expensive bunch of flowers on the mound of earth that was her friend's grave. Sitting back, she rested her arm on the swell of her stomach, watching Taylor who was happily sitting in his pushchair, playing with his teddy. Though a considerable amount of time had passed, she thought she had only just begun to heal. It was only a few months ago she had come off the medication she had been taking to treat Postnatal Depression and here she was, pregnant again with her second baby. She couldn't help but feel if it was a bit rushed; she hadn't planned to fall pregnant again. She looked to Taylor again. While still under the grasp of mental illness, she had kept seeing flashes of his father in him. There would be that glint in the blue eyes, something of the smirk in the gummy mouth, but then he'd laugh and hold out his arms to her for a cuddle and the reminder would be gone. Though how long for? She didn't want her son turning out like him. He'd nearly torn Sun Hill apart. He'd nearly killed her. And she thought if she'd spoken up when she had the chance, her friend wouldn't be lying in the ground below her. Picking up a rag from the buggy's basket, she rubbed at the headstone in a circular motion, the shine of the black marble beginning to come back.

And what of this baby? Was she too unstable to become a mother again? True, the baby was a result of a loving relationship with Smithy who had done everything he'd can to support her, given her a shoulder to cry on when she wanted it and space when she wanted to be left alone. Given how much he hated Kent, she hadn't thought he'd want to so much as look at her son but when she'd seen the effort he'd made, she knew she had to do the same. He'd do absolutely anything for her and that extended to Taylor as well. He'd been doing all the work for him in the first few months when she'd stay in bed and only made the effort to get up when she had to see her counsellor. She hadn't even had a job to focus on; sympathetic as Sun Hill had been to her plight, she hadn't been able to return as a police officer because of what she'd done before she'd been shot. Her face flushed with anger at herself. Helping the Radfords plan an armed robbery had been stupidity beyond belief.

She hadn't felt more alone without Andrea since being in the safe house. Of course, Smithy had been great but sometimes she needed a friend to be there. Maybe that was why she'd chosen to tail her when she'd come back to Sun Hill. But she was gone and she had to carry on bravely alone. Getting to her feet, she looked at the engraved photograph on the gravestone and took the handles of Taylor's buggy. Sniffing, she dropped her head and walked from the cemetery.

_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
Darkness turns to light and the  
world is at peace  
This miracle God gave to me gives me  
strength when I am weak  
I find reason to believe  
In my daughter's eyes  
_

Leaves scattered the floor with the early October weather, grey clouds looming ominously above. Smithy was glad he wasn't out in it and peered through the blinds outside. He took a seat again, unsure if things were actually getting back to normal. A long time had passed, Kerry was now bonding properly with Taylor and she was pregnant with their baby. She seemed happy but he knew her too well to fall for her pretence that she was completely recovered. She still missed Andrea, though he couldn't pretend he didn't either. The ring she'd given him was still kept safely on him at all times. Nobody knew he had it. He'd heard that her parents had been looking for it, but she'd given it to him; to him and Kerry. She'd been very clear that she'd wanted them both to have it. Everything else had been left to Siân in her will, who had immigrated to Australia to be with Cameron. They still heard from them every so often and it sounded like they were still going strong. They were engaged, a wedding date set for next year. He and Kerry had both been invited. They were looking forward to it and even more so to the birth of their baby.

He smiled broadly and looked at the scan photograph of their baby; the one from the last appointment. There was a clear image of a baby. He'd be the best father to his child and maybe this would be the glue they'd need to hold them together and heal whatever cracks might be there. The baby was due any day now, just in time for Christmas and he, Kerry, Taylor and the new arrival would all be a family together. It was just such a shame that Andrea wouldn't be around to meet the new arrival. That she'd risked her own life to save Taylor had meant everything to Kerry and he thought that was when she'd known that she had to make the effort to beat her depression. When he thought of the progress she'd made, he was proud. She had the relationship with her son that a mother should and was excitedly preparing him for a little sibling; though technically half sibling but he wasn't to know that. If they had their way, he wouldn't ever know of the monster who'd fathered him, though he'd know everything of the woman who'd saved him and given his mother a second chance to be a mother.

He knew already; he'd point to her picture and say her name. She would have been twenty-eight today, celebrating her birthday with him, Kerry and Siân. He wondered how her parents were coping today, how her Uncle was feeling. He'd loved her more than life itself. The only comfort Brandon would have, that he would have, that Kerry would have was that her memory would live on through them. The phone on his desk rang and he picked it up, hitching his professional manner back up. A broad smile spread across his face and he stammered out thanks before slamming it down and rushing from the office.

_And when she wraps her hand  
around my finger  
Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
Everything becomes a little clearer  
I realize what life is all about  
_

Kerry threw herself back onto the pillows as another contraction tore through her body and she snatched the tube from Smithy's hand, sweat running down her face.

"Gimmie that!" she said through gritted teeth, sucking on the pain relief. Rolling her head around on her pillow, she groaned. "Oh what's happening?"

"You're doing well Kerry," the midwife said, looking up at her from the end of the bed. "I just need you to keep on pushing!"

"Come on, you've done it once, you can do it again!" Smithy said, wiping her head with a handkerchief.

"Oh what would you know, you don't know what this feels like!"

"Don't take it personally," the midwife said as Smithy looked at her, biting his lip. "Childbirth does this to women. Just keep on pushing Kerry, you're doing so well."

"Come on Kerry, break my hand if you have to," Smithy said squeezing her hand gently. He yelped as she crushed his fingers tightly.

"Sorry!" she said her face screwing up as she pushed. "I swear to God I'm not going through this ever again!"

"You're doing good, Kerry, I can see the head! This one's got dark hair!" The midwife smiled and looked up. "I think we can safely say this one takes after her father."

"Least it's the right one this time!" Kerry screamed again as a burning sensation pained her lower body. "What's going on? Is my baby alright?"

"We're going to have to perform a episiotomy Kerry," she said, paging for a Doctor.

"What's that?" Smithy said in alarm, stroking Kerry's damp hair.

"It's an incision on the perineum and vaginal wall. It's just to lessen the risk of third degree tearing and when the baby's shoulders may be stuck," she explained as a Doctor came in already wearing protective overalls over his clothes. "I think an episiotomy is needed here Doctor. She's already lost a lot of blood."

"I'd say so," he said, examining Kerry. "Can you get me operating scissors please Ellie? OK Kerry, I'm Doctor Solomon. Just try to relax; you and your baby are going to be fine. Are you the father?"

"Dale Smith," he said nodding at the look of recognition in the Doctor's face.

"Of course. Thanks Ellie. OK Kerry, keep that pain relief on standby. When I tell you to, give me a big push."

Smithy watched her face contorting as he performed the procedure and another scream filled the room as she gave a push and the newborn slipped into the world. He didn't watch them cut the cord and instead hugged Kerry tightly.

"Where's my baby?" she said, trying to see past his shoulder. "Is my baby OK?"

"Kerry, just let them do their jobs!" he said, holding her onto the bed and looking around anxiously. The baby hadn't cried.

"But it's not crying! Why's our baby not crying?"

"It'll be alright," he said, kissing her head. He looked around as he heard a splutter and a cry; he saw the baby moving, its little face screwed up. "Its crying Kerry, do you hear? Kerry?"

"She's alright," the Ellie said, checking her pulse. "She's just fainted; she lost a lot of blood. We'll stitch her up, give her some oxygen and let her rest."

"Mr. Smith," Doctor Solomon said, coming to him, holding a tiny wrapped bundle. "You've got a little girl. Congratulations."

_It's hanging on when your heart  
has had enough  
It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
I've seen the light  
It's in my daughter's eyes  
_

Kerry came around to the disinfectant smell of the hospital and wrinkled her nose. The first thing she saw was Smithy sitting next to her, smiling down at the gurgling baby in his arms. He looked up as she took off the mask and sat on the bed next to her, lowering the blanket to show her their child.

"She's beautiful isn't she?"

Kerry nodded, smiling and held out her arms hopefully. He placed the baby in them, squeezing up to sit next to her on the bed, placing an arm carefully around her. the little girl's eyes looked up at her mother.

"She's lovely. She's ours. We have a baby." Kerry kissed her little tuft of hair and smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "Hello there. I'm your Mummy and this is your Daddy. You've got Daddy's eyes, haven't you? Yes you have!"

"What do we call her?" he asked; it had just occurred to him that it was a conversation they'd seldom had.

Kerry looked at him in surprise. "What, you even have to ask? She's born on her birthday. I think it's only right that she carries her name too. That way, she won't ever be forgotten."

"Andrea's never going to be forgotten." Holding his daughter's little hand, he pushed his other hand into his pocket. "She asked me to do something. When the time was right."

"What?" Kerry said, tearing her eyes from her baby. Her face registered amazement as she saw the ring in his hand. "I thought I asked you to give that back to her! That meant a lot to her."

"I tried to give it to her. She wouldn't take it; she gave it back to me. She asked me to give it to you when the time was right. To use it to make you happy. And I think it's only right that I do as she asked; that if I couldn't do anything else."

"She wouldn't hold anything against you, you know."

"I know. But I want to do it and I think now is the right time." Trembling with excitement, he slid the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. "I want us all to be a family Kerry; you, me, Taylor and Andrea and I want it to be official. So will you marry me?"

_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
A reflection of who I am and what will be  
Though she'll grow and someday leave  
Maybe raise a family  
When I'm gone I hope you see  
__how happy she made me  
For I'll be there  
In my daughter's eyes_

_If they do or don't is entirely left up to your own interpretation but thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed the story and thanks to Jess, Amy and Amanda for all of your lovely reviews and comments. I hope you all enjoyed reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Hol. Xxx _


End file.
